


Second Life

by AnonymityGranted



Series: Raditz's Life [3]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 51
Words: 63,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymityGranted/pseuds/AnonymityGranted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Freeza's Rule. (Read that first) Raditz and Bardock have been bought back to life, just in time to witness the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family is Hell

## Chapter 1

Family is Hell

 

Hell was, all things considered, not that bad. No body meant there was no pain, no hunger. Also by some idiot’s saving grace no Vegeta. Nappa was here though, but he mostly hung around the others in the small chunk of hell members of the saiyan race had claimed for themselves. Death and lack of physical need had mostly cured Nappa’s delusions of being Raditz’s owner, avoidance and time took care of the rest. Nappa still felt however that the younger saiyan, and others of his class, were beneath him.

 

Raditz couldn’t believe he’d once so intensely feared this state of being.

 

He only ran into a few people he knew. Shugesh, his father’s old squad mate, and Kilbo, one of Freeza’s soldiers he used to train with both made their greetings short and moved on. Freeza himself resided in a different chunk of hell and, despite the ogres’ attempts to keep them separate, his group and the saiyans often clashed.

 

It was hard to die in otherworld with no body, no Ki for attacks, and no life to lose but when two groups are intent on destroying each other little is going to stop them from finding a way.

 

In this case it was the forbidden pits, lakes with liquid of questionable viscosity and the ability to kill the soul, by painful erosion. This was not the only method, but it was the easiest to achieve. Raditz honestly didn’t see why the ogres didn’t let them get on with. Would the balance of souls really suffer all that much if the souls of creatures like Freeza, his father, and brother were destroyed?

 

Older souls slowly became more docile, they began to fade, and then they were eventually reborn. Raditz would love to know the rate of return.

 

Luckily, besides an initial ribbing about trying to fight King Yenma, Raditz was mostly left to himself. He was unimportant and ultimately unnoticeable. It was more peace then he’d ever achieved in his lifetime, maybe it was the magic of the place but he was certainly content with that. Let Kakarot fight the great battles and save his pathetic planet. Let Freeza and King Vegeta continue their grudges well into the afterlife. He would get as far away from those lunatics as the vast unending realm of hell would let him.

 

He found a dark, dank corner of hell, no one around but the occasional 1500 year old faded spirit. They looked at him oddly but after this long in hell the fight had seeped out of them. They were soon to be reborn, well, in the next hundred or so years really, but what was that when you weren’t aging at all?

 

He could stay here.

 

If only hell would drain away his curiosity first.

 

Every few months or years, he was no longer sure; he’d go and check on the idiots. See whose soul had managed to be destroyed and what great living world event was on the crystal ball. He kept these visits brief, he didn’t want to be involved but there was only so long you could stare at stone before it started blinking back at you. So here he was, watching while Prince Vegeta got the crap kicked out of him by some Earthling, no, some android, on the crystal viewer.

 

He could see Vegeta hadn’t changed much, even in defeat. He could also see the apple didn’t fall far from the rotten royal tree. King Vegeta was assuring the people of a glorious comeback.

 

He couldn’t help being a little pissed. Kakarot could find something redeemable in Vegeta of all people but not his own brother? He offered Freeza an out, but not Raditz. Then again family had not meant much to Raditz at the time either, it was probably this place affecting him again. In fact from what he could see a lot of saiyans were reforming family bonds as it were. They were still close to their squad mates as was custom in life, but he saw siblings getting drunk together (yes, they found a way to get drunk while dead), he saw fathers laughing with sons and daughters, and so forth and so on. It was disgusting.

 

 

He had, ironically not given much thought to his own father. He had admired the man to the point of idiocy as a child but he honestly didn’t want to see Kakarot’s face, and by extension their father’s. In terms of saiyan fathers during their time under Freeza Bardock had been an all right one. He publicly acknowledged his son, or at least the fact that he had one; he let Raditz trail around after his team in their off hours. He recognized Raditz, even if he often had to be reminded of his name. Raditz had considered himself luckier than most saiyan children, his father was more than a name after his own, and he had some connection to his other relatives, his cousin older cousin Turles, who took a shine to him for his own reasons, and Turles’ mother, Bardock sister who adored her nephew because of his great resemblance to herself. As a child he hated resembling the female who seemed to be his father’s arch nemesis but now he was just glad he didn’t end up one of his father’s look-a-likes.

 

Sure saiyans might have slaved under Freeza for a few generations but what other species had accomplished the destruction and domination that they had? And they did it by being warriors not by being sympathetic wimps.

 

“Raditz!” someone called. He didn’t look up, in fact he walked quickly in the opposite direction hoping whoever it was would think they made a mistake.

 

“Raditz, stop!” ordered the voice. Who did this person think they were to give him orders? His curiosity reeled its ugly head and he turned, only to catch sight of an irritated Toma, his father’s best friend and squad mate. Nope, no chance of convincing him of mistaken identity.

 

Raditz ran. He ran right into Borgos, another one of his father’s old squad mates. The balding saiyan grabbed him by the shoulders with a big smile, one that just seemed wrong to Raditz. As a child Borgos had frightened him the most of his father’s companions. He was mostly quiet and his appearance was grotesque.

 

“If it isn’t little Raditz,” he said. Raditz scowled at the older saiyan. He certainly wasn’t scared of the behemoth of a saiyan now; he wasn’t even that much shorter than him anymore, only a foot or so.

 

“Bardock’s been looking everywhere for you!” exclaimed Toma, not noticing Raditz’s wince. He didn’t want to see his father. He didn’t want to be caught up in whatever ghosts his sire was trying to exorcise. And he certainly did not want to talk about the last few years of his miserable life, or even the years before that.

 

“I’ll pass,” he said trying to shrug out of Borgos grip. Toma just looked confused; Raditz couldn’t help but be annoyed at him the most. Didn’t he have his own children to hunt down? Didn’t any of them? Toma had a son, he knew but he wasn’t sure about Borgos, and Shugesh had a daughter and a son, Raditz remembered him bragging about his children, he might have even met them at one point.

 

As Raditz struggled Borgos just lifted him over his shoulder and walked off, presumably in the direction of Bardock. The sea of saiyans parted easily for the behemoth, the surrounding crowd had found the spectacle entertaining, though not as entertaining as watching their prince.

 

The bought him to a rocky outcropping where he could make Fasha and Shugesh. He didn’t see his father; maybe he’d be able to miss the man after all.

 

“Look who showed up,” called out Fasha. She pointing away from them, and they turned to look. About half a meter away Bardock stood nose to nose with his elder sister. She looked just as Raditz remembered her, which wasn’t surprising he’d last seen her just four days before she was killed by a malfunctioning pod. The same long spiky hairstyle as Raditz’s, and the same scowl. Raditz might actually enjoy watching the two fight.

 

“Hey, Bardock! We found your son!” yelled Toma. Bardock’s head snapped in their direction, at the same time he leaped backward, narrowly avoiding the cheap left hook his sister swung at him.

 

The battling siblings walked toward them. ‘ _Great_ ,’ Raditz thought, _‘Family Reunion_ ,’

 

 


	2. Reunited

## Chapter 2

Reunited

 

“Where have you been hiding? I’ve been looking for you since you died,” scolded Bardock. Scolded, as if Raditz was a five year old and he was Raditz’s trainer, like he had any right to tell Raditz what to do. He probably only wanted to tell him off for trying to kill Kakarot, his younger brother had become something of a hero after defeating Freeza, much to King Vegeta’s chagrin. The saiyan people though that Kakarot was definitely a strange one but he defeated Freeza and now it was just a race to who would destroy the lizard’s soul. King Vegeta was usually quick to inject that his grandson, _Prince_ Trunks (as he insisted the boy be addressed), was the one to actually finish off Freeza, and his father, King Cold, but even the old king wasn’t stupid enough to try and dirty up Kakarot’s hero status much lest his subjects turn on him.

 

“I’ve been around,” said Raditz blankly.

 

“No one wanted to see you in life and certainly not in death, little brother,” interjected his aunt, “But honestly nephew _I_ was looking for you, where were you hiding?”

 

“Around,” Raditz said again then he glared at Borgos who still hadn’t let go of him. The man got the hint and set him down.

 

Bardock and his sister were bickering again. “Aphia, go away. Your mate must be worried, or did he finally annoy someone enough to throw him in the pit,” said Bardock. Raditz weighed his chances of slipping away, they looked bad, but good enough to try.

 

He ducked under the behemoth’s arm and began strolling away. He got seven paces away, three more than he’d first estimated, before someone grabbed his shoulder. “Yeesh, Bardock what did you do to the little runt,” said Fasha.

 

Bardock shrugged in lieu of replying.

 

“While I get the bottom of that, you all head out. Fasha I’ll trade you,” said Bardock seizing his sister and throwing her at Fasha who did the same with Raditz.

 

Bardock stood waving at his crew as they dragged his sister away kicking and screaming, while holding his eldest son’s wrist in a vice grip. Raditz panicked inside. There were private crystal viewers that let people look in on the living, what if Bardock had looked in on him? If he’d seen what had gone on in his life under Freeza? He wouldn’t just be ashamed and disappointed he’d be sickened by his eldest son. Raditz would probably be stripped of the right to call himself a son of Bardock’s. Breeders were never looked on favorably, he’d learned that growing up but it had been nailed home in his arrival in hell.

 

Although they were dead now, breeders were still sneered at, pushed around, and left out the fighting. Raditz was sure by now that no one knew he was one, only Nappa and it seemed the idiot hadn’t said anything, probably from the excitement of being welcomed back into King Vegeta’s court with honors. He had had the expectation that they could just look at him and know his secret. He was never so thankful that the mark that had identified him as different in his prepubescent had faded within the same year it had appeared.

 

“Raditz, I-” started Bardock, but Raditz didn’t want to hear it. “What made you remember I existed?” he snarled at the other saiyan. He wasn’t sure it was anger he felt, but that was the emotion he could most identify with in the mixture of what he felt towards Bardock.

 

“I watched you and Kakarot fight,” Bardock said honestly, again, Raditz’s anger bubbled but he also felt relief.

 

“Why?” Raditz asked.

 

“I’m not sure how they knew but one of the ogres told me it was something I’d want to see so I went and I saw,” replied Bardock. “Honestly up to that point I had figured you’d died a long time ago. King Yenma took pity on a lot of Saiyan children; they sure didn’t end up here,”

 

That made a lot of sense. In his years here, he hadn’t seen any children of his race, although he knew they had been slaughtered around the same time as the rest of their people. He just never thought to wonder where they went. Knowing that by the age of five he had decimated the living population of three different planets, he doubted they got a free pass into heaven. Maybe there was a kiddie section of hell.

 

“I was a soldier under Freeza, under Prince Vegeta’s direct command, along with General Nappa,” he tried to sound proud of that. Many other low-class saiyans would have loved to be in such a position but they weren’t Raditz and Bardock certainly didn’t look impressed. He and Kakarot had the same serious look.

 

“Freeza is murderous, treacherous scumbag. Vegeta, both of them, are blowhards and Nappa is just an idiot, all brute force, the man knows nothing about fighting,” said Bardock.

 

Raditz rolled his eyes. Bardock hadn’t changed much, he had often talked about how the elites didn’t know how to fight, but what did he know. Aside from being a legend among the low class Bardock had been scorned by the elites all his life, he was considered a lunatic by even those who admired him.

 

“Son, I’m sorry. Living under Freeza is, well much worse than here. I should have, I don’t know,” rambled Bardock but Raditz mind was stuck on the first three words. Why in hell was Bardock apologizing?

 

Seeing that Raditz wasn’t going to respond Bardock continued.

 

“I know I wasn’t much of a father, my own father would have been ashamed. He was close to me and my demonic sister, he taught me things that carried me through life. I wasn’t that for you or Kakarot and someone finally gave me the gift to see it before I died,” implored Bardock

 

Did he really think Raditz was just going to fall over himself and forgive him? Do some father-son bonding and live happily ever after in hell?

 

“Is that what you dragged me out here for? I am a saiyan warrior such sentiment makes you weak,” he snarled out. Thinking that would be the end of it, he started to storm away. He was stopped by his father’s strong kick to his backside. He fell over in a heap, his face kissing the ground. When he lifted his head and turned it in Bardock’s direction the older saiyan stood over him with a light frown.

 

“It’ll be a sad day when one of my sons thinks they can talk to me like that and get away with it. I’m not asking you to start over son, I’m telling you, but if I have to beat it into you, gladly,” Bardock said with a devilish smirk. He got into a fighting stance while he waited for Raditz to get back on his feet.

 

Raditz stood and fell into a stance as well. He hadn’t been in many fights since arriving in hell. Death did nothing to curb the saiyan instinct to fight but Raditz just hadn’t felt it that strongly. With no ki to use everyone was on equal footing, the fight came down to basic hand-to-hand combat, and all of it was made pointless by the lack of pain. It basically ended when one person got tired, or pinned.

 

Raditz’s lack of practice definitely showed. Bardock had his eldest son pinned in within ten minutes.

 

“Now son don’t you think it be better to just do as your told?” Bardock taunted

 

“No,” ground out Raditz with his face pressed to the dirt.

 

“Aw, he has nerves, I’m so proud. I’d twist your arm but it wouldn’t actually hurt you, no body and all so I’ll just keep you close until I manage to train you into an obedient son,” said Bardock. He let Raditz up but kept a grip on his upper arm.

 

“Fuck off,” snarled Raditz attempting to yank his arm away, Bardock only smiled indulgently and yanked him in the opposite direction.

 


	3. King Yenma’s Offer

Chapter 3  
King Yenma’s Offer

Bardock was annoyingly true to his word. He didn’t let Raditz out of his sight, he forced the younger saiyan to go where ever he went, even employing Borgos to sit on him a few times. Luckily, it seemed Bardock and his crew stayed out of the way of the other saiyans and their ongoing battle with Freeza and King Cold. They seemed to be in a smaller, personal battle with Cooler, who for the most part, avoided his father and younger brother.

Today however the news going around was that Freeza and Cooler had come to blows. The entire Cold camp was in an uproar with people taking sides. King Vegeta wanted to use the confusion to attack but Bardock had a different opinion.

“They outman the saiyans four to one, these grand stands King Vegeta keeps pushing will get them all killed, or well destroyed. Besides King Cold has shown his preference for Freeza repeatedly, he’ll end this soon and Cooler will be pissed off with the outcome. If old King Vegeta was smart he’d make an alliance with Cooler to off the other two, yeah, Cooler would betray him but not before the other two were gone,” Bardock explained to them. 

Since Bardock did not associate with King Vegeta or his closest company of elite morons, the attack went as scheduled and it went just as badly as Bardock predicted. Thirty-nine saiyan souls ended up being destroyed by liquid from forbidden pit, King Cold and Freeza, on the other hand, only lost seven men. Before the battle, Cooler had separated from his father and brother, taken his chunk of men, and moved to a different part of hell. It would be a three-way battle now.

The ogres were trying to erect barriers between the three camps, and were trying to repair the barriers around the pits. Of course, no one was going quietly. Leaders of each side had ordered an all-out assault on the ogre enforcers. To make matters worse the Taser guns the ogres were armed with were not only able to hurt spirits; they had been stolen en mass by all sides. The three-way, now four-way war had escalated.

One of the armed ogres stopped in front of Bardock’s group, with the gun held tightly in front of him. It would be so easy for the four of them (they wouldn’t dream of including Raditz, he had proclaimed them all nuts) to take the gun. 

“All saiyans need to be in sector three,” he said, his nervousness showed. How had these creatures survived constant interaction with saiyans and icejins? They seemed so easily frightened.

“So you can lock us in with the rest of them, no thanks,” said Fasha.

“We had no part in that fight,” said Toma

“I’m not going over there,” said Shugesh.

The ogres frowned looking over the group. His eyes landed on Bardock.

“Hey, are you Bardock?” he asked excitedly. Bardock look at him suspiciously.

“Yeah, why?”

“King Yenma wants to talk to you; he just handed down orders this morning,” replied the ogre. It looked like he’d completely forgotten the conversation that had taken place before.

“Alright, but my son is coming with me,” replied Bardock easily. The ogre nodded even though he shrunk back at the look Raditz gave him.

Bardock rose, and because of the firm grip he had on Raditz’s upper arm, Raditz was forced to stand as well. They waved to the others, who it seemed had been forgotten in the excitement of finding them and carrying out Yenma’s orders. They were led to a highly protected doorway they had never seen before and before they knew it, they were standing in front of King Yenma’s giant desk watching the ogre king shuffle his papers.

“Are you sure about this King Yenma?” asked one of the nearby ogres. “The timing is, well it just may not be the best time for this,”

“I know what I’m doing!” yelled the ogre king in frustration, the worker shrunk back under Yenma’s temper. Raditz sunk down on the floor, not interested in whatever the ogre king had to say. Bardock gave him a look but said nothing.

“The saiyan Bardock, father of Goku,” announced one of the smaller ogres. Bardock looked confused. “Goku is what Kakarot goes by these days,” supplied Raditz. Bardock made a face but then shrugged.

“Also, Raditz, brother of Goku,” said the ogre as if he’d just noticed Raditz’s presence. Raditz scowled at him for referring to him as such but, as he had no ki, had no choice but to let the insect live.

“Ah, yes. Bardock and Raditz, just the two saiyans I needed to see,” said Yenma. Hold on, wasn’t this little meeting just for Bardock? Raditz couldn’t ponder this for long as King Yenma pulled a scroll from his breast pocket and began to read.

“Although you both have committed heinous crimes against various species in numerous quadrants, I, King Yenma, have decided that in light of acts committed by another member of your race and the increase of powerful evil in the universe, I, King Yenma, would like to reevaluate select members of the saiyan race and hopefully reintegrate them in the universe as agents of good. To start this process and test it, I, King Yenma, have selected you two, Bardock and Raditz, to be the first subjects. You will be revived on the planet Earth under the care of Earth’s guardian. Although your past actions shall not be forgiven, you will have the chance to live your lives over and hopefully make better decisions,” said the giant ogre.

Bardock and Raditz gaped at him. “Huh?” they both said. Raditz blinked owlishly from the floor.

King Yenma looked irritated and balled the paper up. “I’m reviving you both to-,”

“No, we heard that. It’s just, why?” interrupted Bardock

A vein popped out in King Yenma’s forehead. “Do you want to stay dead?” he yelled at them “No,” said Bardock as if it should be obvious

“Yes,” said Raditz simultaneously, in the same tone

King Yenma’s eyebrows rose as he and Bardock both gave Raditz and odd look. King Yenma was obviously unprepared for a negative response from either of them, in fact it was still up in the air whether he had intended Raditz to be here or not.

“Uh, well,” started Yenma. Bardock’s tail thwacked his son in the head. It didn’t hurt, they still didn’t have bodies yet.

“Ignore him, he’s coming anyway,” Bardock said. 

“Like hell-” started Raditz

The ogre king scratched his beard. “I suppose-” started King Yenma

“I’m his father, and I am choosing what is best for my son. I’d like the opportunity to be a better father to both my sons,” interrupted Bardock in a sincere sounding voice. Raditz didn’t buy it for a second, he glared at the back of his father’s spiky head wishing the older saiyan would spontaneously disappear or combust, either was good for him. King Yenma, on the other hand, lapped it up and without another word he slammed his heavy giant sized stamp on the papers in front of him sealing the deal and Raditz’s fate. The two saiyans were restored to their bodies and transported to Earth’s Lookout, all without Raditz having to move a muscle. 

Bardock was grinning like a fool, he threw a small ki ball up in the air experimentally and harmlessly reabsorbed it a second later. Raditz didn’t bother, he could feel his blood forming rapids inside his veins, he could feel the chill of the breeze on his skin, he could feel the pain of having sat on his tail for too long. All of these were things he hadn’t felt in nearly a decade since he’d first been killed in a ridiculous battle with his idiotic brother. 

He was alive.


	4. Life is Hell

Chapter 4  
Life is Hell

The long haired saiyan could only stare at his surroundings. The wall opposite of him stared back, then it blinked. He was startled until he realized it was a creature, and a strange looking one at that, with something green behind it. It seemed the creature was hiding a Nemekian child. He let a brief hope grow that they were not even on Earth and that the old ogre king had messed up but he knew it was in vain. There was a Nemekian here the first time, too.

Most importantly, they had reappeared in their actual living bodies. The sun could hurt their eyes, a punch would be followed by pain, they could feel the rush of battle again. They needed to breathe and eat again.

Raditz let out a long sigh and sat on the cool stone. He felt a bubbling mix of uncomfortable and dread. He laid back and closed his eyes to the bright sunlight.

 

Bardock’s mind was racing, he hadn’t seen anything of his son’s life after Freeza’s defeat. Raditz was still moping, did his sons really form such a deep-seated hatred when they had only been in each other’s presence for an hour at most? That was going to be problematic, he didn’t want his sons fighting, but he knew Raditz could be very stubborn. Would Kakarot want them in his life? And what was so bad about the ogre king’s timing. Where exactly on Earth were they anyway?

As the last question passed through his mind, Bardock took in his surroundings. They seemed to be in a palace in the sky. Stepping to the edge Bardock could see they were a great ways up, it was an inspiring sight.

Raditz was laid out on the ground with his eyes closed, moping.

“Welcome to the lookout,” greeted the strange black being with a bow.

“I am Mr. Popo, and this is Dende, the Guardian of Earth,” said the creature, turning slightly so more of the green child could be seen cowering behind him. If that was what passed for a guardian, Earthlings were very strange.

“Ok,” said Bardock eyeing both the creature and child suspiciously. Dende, as he’d been introduced leap back to hide himself completely behind Popo again. Raditz let out frustrated sigh and turned on his side facing away from the conversation.

“King Yenma has informed us your resurrection, you have come at a most inauspicious time however we will do our best to make you both welcome,” continued the creature. There it was again the sketchy hinting of trouble without saying what, oh well Bardock could play along. He needed time to kick some sense into his eldest anyway.

“We have sent a message to Goku, he will be by shortly,”

Bardock smiled at that, finally something he wanted to hear. Just as he was about to thank the creature, Kakarot shimmered into place right beside him. Bardock stared in surprise at his look-a-like. Kakarot’s, when he’d noticed Bardock beside him, mouth gaped comically. Raditz did not stir from where he chose to lie.

“Wow, you look just like me,” said Kakarot

They decided collectively to have explanations over lunch, they being Bardock and Kakarot. While the other two attacked their food like true saiyans, Raditz ate at a sedated pace, the Saiyan equivalent of picking at his food.

“So King Yenma brought you both back to life, now?” asked Goku incredulously around a mouthful of dumplings.

“Yes, and what is so bad about now? No one will say directly,” replied Bardock after force swallowing a mouthful of pasta.

“An evil android called Cell is planning to destroy the earth, we’re going to fight him in a few days,” explained Goku clearly though his cheeks were full of rice.

“How powerful is this android?” asked Bardock with a dumpling hanging halfway to his mouth.

“Freeza can’t even compare to Cell,” said Goku with a little glee. He surely had the saiyan love of a challenge. Bardock smirked in response, “Well, bad time or not we help out anyway we can,”

Raditz let out a snort as he took a bite out of a roll. Goku looked at him curiously. Bardock was pleased to note that at least on his end there was no aggression.

“Ignore your brother, he’s been in a mood since we left Hell,” said Bardock as dug back into his food but Goku wasn’t paying him any mind. He leaned in close to elder brother’s face, though the other saiyan tried hard to ignore.

“You’re not still sore about dying are you?” asked Goku seriously.

“I couldn’t care less about that,” stated Raditz without even looking at either his brother or father. Goku gave him a goofy smile. “Great,” he said before launching himself to hug the other saiyan. The look on Raditz face hung somewhere between embarrassment, rage, and surprise. Bardock bit off a laugh, knowing it would only enrage Raditz further.

With a hard shove, Raditz managed to dislodge the younger saiyan. He glowered at Goku, who only grinned back.

“Raditz apologize to your brother for kidnapping his son,” Bardock ordered. Raditz did honestly look extremely guilty, so that was a good sign.

“I am sorry about that Kakarot, but do NOT hug me, idiot!” yelled Raditz. Bardock sighed in frustration, but his youngest seemed to take the exchange as a true declaration of brotherly affection. How in the world had the boy survived so long without knowing the difference between aggravated hostility and affection? That was fine though, whatever was eating at his eldest truly had nothing to do with the younger so Bardock could deal with him later. He could only hope his grandson would take his uncle’s words at face value as well.

The rest of their meal went pleasantly enough. Goku had taken a permanent spot beside Raditz and shifted wildly from stealing his brother’s food to shoving it down Raditz’s unwilling throat, quite literally at some points.

Finally the three saiyans were mostly full, and the Lookout was out of food.

“Come on, I bet Chi-Chi has dinner ready by now,” said Goku enthusiastically rubbing his stomach as if he hadn’t just eaten. He took off over the edge of the Lookout. Bardock followed him after thanking Dende and Popo.

“I’m not hungry,” said Raditz but he made to follow the two anyway.

Bardock listened aptly as Goku rambled about the different cities and land structures they passed, though the descriptions weren’t very in depth. Some were simply ‘Bulma lives there,’ or “They have amazing food,’ but it interested Bardock none the less. From his visions he knew Kakarot was a warrior but outside of that he seemed very simple minded. Much different from any saiyan Bardock had ever known, much different from the very saiyan family he came from.

As they drew closer to the mountain, Mt. Pao as Kakarot had called it; Kakarot pointed out his favorite fishing spots, and spoke more about his family.

“Gohan accidentally went over that waterfall once but then he ended up on that branch far above it somehow,”

“Chi-Chi loves the flowers that grow in this part if the forest,”

“Gohan and I spar in those caves over there, so Chi-Chi doesn’t find us,”

They landed in front of a modest home, especially considering the large buildings they had passed in the city. “And this is home,” said Kakarot with flourish as Raditz silently joined them on the ground.

Bardock was almost surprised he didn’t get lost with how far he chose to lag behind them.

“Father!” exclaimed a voice. It was a boy that could only be Kakarot’s son Gohan, he ran out of the house and stood between Kakarot and them in a fighting stance. Bardock opened his mouth to say something but as he did he found himself somewhere else.

_They were in a field. Cherry trees were in bloom and although he didn’t see Kakarot he saw Gohan. They were others, a blue haired earthling holding an infant, a bald earthling and an old man, and Raditz who was glaring at someone who sitting behind a tree where Bardock couldn’t see him. It appeared to be some kind of picnic, and the bald one was screeching out in a way Bardock guessed was supposed to be music._

_A space ship landed and masked soldiers came out, an attack? No, something told him. He was watching the ship and found he couldn’t turn his head to see what the soldiers were doing. Apparently, this vision was about who ever would step off that ship._

_He saw the figure step down. Despite the sweeping cape, and the lone eye he recognized the figure as a saiyan. A saiyan that he knew but not personally but he knew that saiyan. He was second class, always sneered at Bardock and his crew for taking jobs above their class level, but what was his name? If only he could remember, it seemed so important to remember…_

Then just that quickly the vision was over. And he was standing in front of Gohan again. He’d forgotten what he’d planned to say.

“Gohan, your Uncle and Grandfather are going to stay with us!” exclaimed Kakarot before Bardock could think of anything else. Gohan’s mouth opened and closed a few times, he was clearly as lost for words as Bardock was. Raditz rolled his eyes and huffed.


	5. Bonding

Chapter 5  
Bonding

They were immediately introduced to Kakarot’s wife, Chi-Chi. She glared at Raditz with a broiling hatred. She pulled Kakarot to the side then she screamed, yelled, threatened and swung an abnormally heavy pan in everyone’s direction. However, in the end Bardock agreed with her so she made them tea.

“He does things like this to me all the time, brings strange aliens home, no offense, disappearing for days, months, I don’t know what to do with him sometimes,” she ranted 

“It’s not fair to you,” agreed Bardock as they sat. He didn’t touch the tea that had been offered to him but Chi-Chi didn’t seem to notice or mind. The others had fled in the wake of Chi-Chi’s rage. 

“If it’s worth anything though, I’m glad my son has had such a good wife to look after him all these years,” complimented Bardock. Chi-Chi blushed in way that was very reminiscent of herself as a child. She couldn’t help but be glad she was making such a good impression on her father-in-law even if she had attacked him in the beginning.

Even so she cleared her throat. 

“You have to understand why I’m a little concerned about Raditz,” she began

“Say no more, Raditz is very sorry about what he did, but at the time he felt it was what he had to do. His comrades wouldn’t have given a second thought to coming and destroying the entire planet and taking Kakarot and Gohan by force. That doesn’t excuse him but I hope you’ll let him start to make things up,” said Bardock. He could practically hear his former crewmates laughing at him. In his first lifetime the only negotiating he did was kick his crew apart when they got into a brawl. However, a few decades in hell can change a person, especially when they already had regrets.

“Alright, but if he tries to hurt Gohan-” said Chi-Chi finishing by sending two hard jabs into the air beside her. ‘So, Kakarot’s woman is a warrior on this planet,’ thought Bardock.

Chi-Chi got up to put the finishing touches on dinner and Bardock decided to look around the house. He drifted in out of the rooms in no time, it was a small house, but cozy almost disgustingly so. It was obvious this was Chi-Chi’s domain.

He would wager that Kakarot spent a lot of time in the wilds surrounding the small home. Bardock wandered outside, not to far though dinner was almost ready. He saw the small shrine off to the side of the house and found it was also a small one-room house, the same one from his early visions of Kakarot’s life. It was a bit dusty but someone had kept it up well, probably Kakarot himself. Bardock didn’t go inside feeling as if he was intruding, he was grateful to the old earthling for caring for his son, for raising him into the warrior that eventually defeated Freeza and avenged the saiyan race among countless others.

“Dinner!” called Chi-Chi

Bardock quickly stepped back into the house only to see himself beaten by Goku who had instant transmissioned Raditz and Gohan along with himself to the dining room. Bardock sat down with the others as Chi-Chi fussed at Goku over using martial arts techniques in the house. Did that really count?

Bardock was pleased to see that not only had Raditz’s appetite had improved but his attitude as well. However, Kakarot’s appetite and enthusiasm was still unmatched. Even as he sat at the table and dug in he was finishing a story he’d been in the middle of telling.

“So, I head-butted him, but I kinda went through him, but he was defeated either way,” Kakarot was saying Raditz made a disgusted face in response.

“You went through him? Ugh, I got swallowed by a beast when I was a child and getting out was nauseating,” said Raditz shuddering. Goku and Gohan broke out in laughter.

“What ate you?” asked Gohan still giggling

“Some giant insectoid creature, ugh, can we change the subject,” plead Raditz. Goku and Gohan looked ready to take pity on him but Bardock had been dealing with his attitude since Hell.

“Did you get out the back end or something?” asked Bardock with mock curiosity though he’d already heard this story before. Raditz turned green and pushed his plate away.

“You know I didn’t, I clawed my way out of its gut, but its exoskeleton was tough, it took me a couple days,” said Raditz as shuddered again. He truly looked like he was going to be sick, and Gohan did too. Bardock could help but laugh at his eldest’s misfortune just like the first time Raditz told him the story.

“This is not proper dinnertime conversation,” interjected Chi-Chi, she looked a bit green as well.

“So, Gohan did you finish your studies today, like you promised,” asked Chi-Chi with an edge of steel.

“Um…” stuttered Gohan

“What is Gohan studying anyway?” asked Bardock quickly. He didn’t miss the grateful look Gohan shot once Chi-Chi had looked away.

“Gohan is going to grow up to be a great scholar. He just has to keep his nose in his books, he’s a very bright boy,” gushed Chi-Chi. Gohan appeared to be blushing. 

“A scholar? Hmm, I’ll take a good fight any day over books,” said Bardock before he gave it much thought. Kakarot was smiling a very goofy grin. 

“Well now I see where Goku gets that attitude from. That might work fine for saiyans but here on earth a good education is important for growing boy, that’s why we’re going to the parent interview to a prestigious school tomorrow. They’ll give Gohan a wonderful education,” said Chi-Chi with stars in her eyes.

“Is that your major concern when your planet is about to be destroyed?” questioned Raditz incredulously. Chi-Chi looked ready to kill.

“I like studying,” insisted Gohan, “but I have to help defeat Cell,”

“Or there won’t be any school, or earth for that matter and we’ll all probably be dead, that kind of gets in the way of stuff like studying and breathing,” added Raditz sarcastically. Chi-Chi glared daggers at him from across the table, so much for those two getting along.

“So, um Grandfather?” asked Gohan

“Hmm,” responded Bardock still watching Chi-Chi glare at his eldest who was deliberately ignoring her.

“Did King Yenma say why he brought you guys back?” asked Gohan

“No, not really. He just said something about second chances and better influences and believing we’d make better choices,” replied Bardock

“Oh, do you think he’ll bring back more saiyans,” asked Gohan a little fearfully. Bardock couldn’t truly blame him for being fearful of his own people but it disturbed him none the less.

“No, but even if he did not all saiyans are evil Gohan. Freeza played on aggression and tendencies we already had but he twisted us into tools that were useful to him. We lost many good people fighting under Freeza, I wish things had been different,” said Bardock solemnly.

“Did they all go to Hell?” 

“Most, some I’m not sure. Hell is a big place and it seems like you run into everyone you don’t want to see and none that you do. It took me years after Raditz’s death to find him, it didn’t help that he was hiding,” said Bardock

“I was not,” argued Raditz

“You were, in one of the dankest areas of hell at that,”

“It was quiet,” mumbled Raditz

“Although I’m going to comfort myself in thinking you were hiding from King Vegeta and his legion of little minions he gathered around himself and not your own father,”

“You think you and your crew aren’t annoying?” muttered Raditz a little louder than he meant to.

In one swift motion, Bardock had reached over and pulled hard on Raditz’s tail, which had been safely tucked around his waist.

“Ack,” Raditz made a choked noise before falling over and out of his seat. Goku winced in sympathy while Chi-Chi looked on in amusement.


	6. Morbid Thoughts

Chapter 6  
Morbid Thoughts

After dinner Goku had immediately wanted to spar with Bardock, apparently Raditz had turned him down earlier. Bardock was seriously going to have to find the underlying cause of his eldest son’s issues. Chi-Chi however was against it.

“You said you were going to relax before that stupid tournament,” she said

“I know but sparing is relaxing,” insisted Kakarot

“Goku, Gohan has studying to do,” she said

“Aw, Chi-Chi,” whined Kakarot, yes whined. Bardock shuddered at the sound. It was time to intervene.

“We can go spar tomorrow, there still a lot of catching up to do,” said Bardock. Chi-Chi actually beamed, she even allowed Gohan to stay downstairs with them with only one review book.

“So Kakarot tell me about your comrades, how did you meet them?,” asked Bardock.

“Well, I guess it all started when Bulma took me on an adventure to find the dragon balls after my Grandpa Gohan died…,” began Kakarot. Even though Bardock knew many of the basics it was different hearing it in his son’s own words.

They spent the next few hours trading stories. Bardock shared stories of his crew, of Planet Vegeta, and of great fights he’d been in. He found himself reaching into long forgotten memories to the childhood stories his father had shared with him. Stories that he’d never thought to share with either of his sons up till now.

Chi-Chi shared some of Earth’s myths and histories including the original legend of the Dragon Balls. Raditz was mostly silent throughout the exchange.

“Raditz don’t you have any stories to tell?” asked Kakarot suddenly.

“No, living under Freeza was nightmare, one I don’t care to share,” said Raditz darkly.

“You know Vegeta’s here on earth, I bet you two-,” started Kakarot

“Vegeta and I were never friends. I’m sure you think he’s changed but I don’t want to be friends with him,” interrupted Raditz. His expression was fierce and his fists were clenched tightly. All he could think about was years of Vegeta’s haughty smirk, taunting words, and sadistic indifference. He didn’t want to share those memories but he also didn’t want to relive them.

“Raditz,” began Bardock.

“I’m going outside, I need air,” said Raditz. He didn’t run, but it was a hurried walk out the door of the small home. Once the door was shut he took off into the night sky.

He flew out to the fishing lake, it was where him, Kakarot, and Kakarot’s brat had fled earlier from the harpy’s wrath. The scene was a tranquil one, smooth flowing water, picturesque shore and surrounding forest. It all felt so wrong. Raditz collapsed against a tree, hugging his knees.

In hell he was at peace at least for a while, here it seemed was just going to be thing after thing that he didn’t want to deal with. He’d forgotten about Vegeta, he wanted to forget about Freeza and Nappa.

Would Vegeta reveal what he was? It didn’t matter that much in hell. Yes, most saiyans there treated known breeders as weaker, but being dead meant no baser desires. It was why Nappa had lost most of his interest in him. Vegeta would never lower himself to do what Nappa did but if he told Bardock what Raditz was he would want nothing to do with his eldest son. His father had grown on him, leeching into parts of himself he thought he’d sealed over long ago. He had stupidly he’d let himself get attached to the older saiyan’s presence. He had even grown some affection for his idiotic brother and his little nephew in so short a time without noticing it.

_“Stupid breeder, stop struggling,” snarled Nappa as the whimpering bundle beneath him. Raditz had curled into a fetal position and clenched every muscle in an attempt to stay in it but fueled by rage and superior strength Nappa pried the other in to a relatively straight position._

_“This is all a breeder is good for,” hissed the bald saiyan as he shoved himself inside of the much smaller saiyan. “On Planet Vegeta you’d’ve been put in your place as soon as you got the mark. Your precious low-class father would have forgotten he ever had such a worthless son,”_

Raditz shook himself away from the memory. Saiyans did not like to acknowledge that something as weak as a breeder could have spawned from them. In hell, Raditz could get away with not mentioning it. Here, Vegeta would probably reveal him just to be cruel. There were other ways to tell, a slight scent that was detectable, but its effects were mostly unconscious, and it had no effect on family members.

Raditz had no idea how Kakarot would react. He wouldn’t know that he should be appropriately disgusted by his brother. Kakarot wouldn’t know that as a saiyan he should want to keep his brother as far away from his growing child as possible, less it rub off on him. The idiot would probably try to set him up with strongest human he could find. Bardock would set him straight; they might even revive that old tradition of selling breeders to the highest bidder.

Raditz shuddered at the thought. Many of Freeza’s conquered planets had active slave trades. Members of destroyed races, sometimes a planet’s whole population was slated for sell in the slave markets. Some conquered planets gave their former kings and queens to Freeza as personal slaves and they lived their lives knowing that if they displeased the lizard he would take it out on their planet’s population, some only that Freeza had destroyed their planet as soon as they’d stepped off it. Raditz had seen these poor, miserable creatures. He’d seen one attempt to spear itself on a rusty blade rather than go through that sort of life, if it could be called that at all. The funny thing was he’d lived that life.

_“Let me go,” he pleaded. Nappa pulled him closer in an embrace so warm, it was mocking._

_“Never,” he whispered into the shell of Raditz’s ear._

Raditz took deep calming breaths; they worked as well as they had always worked for him. He was panicking, quite possibly over nothing. This planet was in the middle of a life or death situation, quite possibly to be destroyed. Vegeta certainly had other things to worry about than his old team mate who had been beneath his notice at the best of times. Raditz could quite easily be back in hell before the week was out. He was panicking over nothing.

“Raditz!” shouted Bardock. Raditz looked up in time to see his father landing a few feet away from him.

“Son, what’s-” Bardock started to question.

“Nothing, just a little overwhelmed,” replied Raditz with a forced smile. Bardock didn’t look completely sold.

“Well, let’s get back, Chi-Chi’s made up space for us to sleep,” said Bardock walking forward and extending his arm to help his son off the ground. The two flew back in mutual contemplative silence.


	7. Reflection

Chapter 7  
Reflection

The next day ChiChi was preparing for Gohan’s parent interview. She had roused them all early in the morning, made a big breakfast and hustled Kakarot upstairs to get ready before he could attempt to escape. Raditz disappeared almost as soon as he finished eating, while Bardock was enjoying Kakarot’s misery. Eventually as Chi-Chi was forcing Kakarot into a suit, under which he insisted to wear his regular clothes, Bardock’s laughter and questions became too much for Chi-Chi’s nerves, so she threw her father-in-law out the window.

As this was going on someone knocked at the door. Gohan, who had the sense to stay out of Chi-Chi’s way, went to get it.

“Krillen!” exclaimed the young demi-saiyan.

“Hey, Gohan. Where’s Goku?,” asked Krillen

“Upstairs. He and mom are going to a parent interview today,” said Gohan gesturing vaguely in the direction of the stairs.

“Aw, really? Me and the others were going out for a picnic in the country. I thought for sure he’d come. Maybe Chi-Chi can reschedule?” said Krillen. He already looked disappointed at the forgone conclusion.

“I doubt it,” said Gohan, confirming Krillen’s fears. Oh, well, they could have fun without Goku, right?

“So, do you want to come Gohan?” asked Krillen. At least one member of the Son family should have some fun. Then again, parent interviews might be Chi-Chi’s idea of fun.

“Sure, let me ask my mom,” said Gohan as he ran off upstairs, leaving Krillen in the living room.

A few seconds later, the door opened and Bardock walked in.

“Goku!” exclaimed Krillen. He didn’t quite catch the confused look on the other’s face. “I thought you were upstairs getting ready for your interview. What’s with the saiyan armor?” asked Krillen.

Bardock looked at the short human in confusion for a few seconds before realizing that he was being mistaken for his younger son.

“I’m not Kakarot,” he said. The human’s face twisted in extreme confusion and his body shifted cautiously into a fighting position.

“Who are you?” demanded the human. As much as Bardock wanted to toy with the human it probably wasn’t wise. He didn’t have a scouter but he was sure this human was quite possibly stronger than he was.

“I’m Bardock, recently revived father of Kakarot or Goku as you call him,” said Bardock. The human’s mouth dropped. It was almost as fun as messing with him would have been.

“Krillen, mom says I can go. Grandpa, do you and Uncle Raditz want to come to the picnic with me,” said Gohan as he came bolting down the stairs. At the sound of Raditz’s name the human fell over onto the floor. Gohan looked concerned.

“Sure, but I can’t find Raditz. He’s off moping again,” said Bardock ignoring the human on the floor.

“I’ll help you look. We have sense his ki,” said Gohan.

“Without a scouter?” questioned Bardock.

“Yup, I’ll teach you, it’s easy,” said Gohan grinning. They left Krillen on the living room floor and headed out to find Raditz. The found him in a random area of the forest next to a dead t-rex.

_He whirled as a roar caught him off guard, his scouter chiming in a late warning. It seemed he had missed one and its anger at seeing its comrades killed had overcome its usual gentle nature. A quick blast through the chest cured his oversight and the beast collapsed at his feet._

_“I guess you can be Kakarot,” he told it._

Raditz shook his head, willing away the images. He was a monster, he’d always had been but now next to the shining savior that was his younger brother, it sickened him.

_They faced him with rocks, sticks, slingshots, and other implements they must have gotten from their homes. There were maybe 15 of them and they looked determined. They were brave._

_“So you think you can defeat me with toys?” he mocked them. They gathered themselves, and their courage then they charged. Raditz let them nearly reach him before letting off a wide blast that killed the lot. He walked out to the eggs and surveyed them coldly. He blasted the egg covering the cave in reddish egg yolk and half-formed aliens._

_It was sickening._

_He was a monster._

Raditz slammed his head back into the oak he was leaning against, it didn’t help or hurt. He just wanted to forget.

_Kakarot was holding him as the Nemekian charged up his beam. If that hit they were both going to die. He didn’t want to die, he was too scared. Hell was supposed to be worse than anything in life, he couldn’t take worse._

_No._

_The beam of concentrated ki sliced through both brothers’ chests. They were both dying, he’d failed his mission. His own brother had sacrificed his own life to end his, as if he’d already known how worthless his elder brother was._

“Raditz!” yelled Bardock for the umpteen time. He shook his eldest by the shoulders.

“Huh, father? What are you doing here?” asked Raditz.

“We’ve,” said Bardock gesturing to Gohan beside him, “been trying to get you attention for the last five minutes. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” lied Raditz.

“Krillen invited us to a picnic, you want to go?” piped in Gohan. Raditz had to marvel at the boy’s capacity to forgive. Yesterday could be put down to shock, today though the boy showed no hesitance or fear in his uncle’s presence. Not that he had much to fear from Raditz, he was a super saiyan, Raditz was not. Coming back from the dead would have multiplied both Raditz’s and Bardock’s power levels but it was still nowhere near the levels needed to fight someone more powerful than Freeza.

“No thanks, I think I want to stay out here,” said Raditz. Gohan’s face fell, it actually made Raditz want to change his mind but he held strong. Bardock on the other hand…

“Get up, you’re going,” ordered Bardock gruffly

Raditz glared at him, but Bardock cracked his knuckles and Raditz stood. His arms crossed and an unhappy scowl on his face but he stood. Gohan looked as cheerful as if Raditz had changed his mind all on his own.

They went back to the house to collect Krilen he was just getting himself together when he caught sight of Raditz being tugged into the door by Gohan, then he fell out again. Chi-Chi dragged a reluctant Kakarot out the door, as they got into the car he looked on at the others waving with palpable remorse. After seeing the two off they followed Krillen to the picnic site.


	8. Panic

Chapter 8  
Panic

Bulma had chosen a wonderful place for a picnic. It was scenic, beautiful, spacious, and private. Her staff had out done themselves providing food and drinks enough for any army, even an army containing a few saiyans.

They were in a field. Cherry trees were in bloom, just like in his vision, whatever happened in it, the arrival of that strangely familiar saiyan, would happen sometime soon. He looked around trying to discern exactly where the ship had landed, it was made difficult by all the people milling around. He could see the blue haired woman chatting away with the bald man they’d arrived with, she was holding the pink haired infant from the vision as well. He had glimpsed Vegeta’s tell-tale hairstyle for a moment, perhaps Vegeta could shed some light on Raditz’s behavior? But no, Vegeta was an ass, like father, like son, Bardock resolved to figure out his son by himself. 

Trailing close behind the blue-haired woman, Bulma he heard her called, was a long-haired boy who matched the baby’s coloring, his father, maybe? No, the boy seemed young, a brother, or maybe he was underestimating. Wait, they were headed in his direction, or was he headed in theirs. He shook his head to gain his bearings, his feet were moving, Gohan was dragging him forward by the hand and chatting a mile a minute.

Where were his warrior instincts? His musings were going to get him killed

“Gohan! Go…, you’re not Goku,” said blue haired woman with a frown. The others gathered around, an old man leaned in closely, a pig, and two older humans. They seemed to be just short of panicking. 

“This is my Grandpa Bardock and Uncle Raditz,” said Gohan cheerfully. The others looked on apprehensively.

“Apparently King Yenma bought them back to life yesterday,” added Krillen

The others looked shell-shocked. The blue-haired woman was the first to recover.

“Well, I’m Bulma, and this little guy is Trunks,” she said gesturing to the infant she held. “And this is Trunks, too,” she said gesturing to the purple haired teen beside her. Bardock could only  
look confused, Raditz just huffed.

“This is Master Roshi, Oolong, and my parents,” finished Bulma.

Bardock put on his most polite smile, “a pleasure,” he said. He heard Raditz mutter something dismissive under his breath but he was the only one to hear.

“I hope we’re not intruding,” said Bardock

“Nope, there’s plenty, I was expecting a few saiyan appetites anyway,” assured Bulma. Gohan was pulling him again, this time towards the food so he had no qualms about going forward. He only turned his head to assess where his eldest was and sure enough he’d disappeared. Oh well, food first, troubled son later.

 

Raditz found a nice quite spot to relax, except he was really panicking on the inside. A single glimpse of Vegeta was enough to set it off. All it would take was a casual insult, or remark about how breeders were useless, weak, and stupid. It would all come crashing down. Maybe Vegeta would take the time to share his full shame with his father, how he’d been as good as Nappa’s whore for a good portion of his life, how he begged and cried as he was used, how he was too weak to defend himself. 

All the arrogance and bluster he’d managed to shroud himself with in his first life was gone, He was no warrior, he was just a disgusting thing pretending to be one. He had no right to have pride because he had nothing to be proud of. His father would know, he would know, and he would be just as disgusted as Raditz felt now. 

Raditz could feel his breathing slow so that at least outwardly he reflected calm. He peeked around the tree he’d sought refuge behind, no one seemed to be looking for him. His father was eating, and the others were talking. He could leave, put this confrontation off until another day. He stood to do just that.

“You aren’t leaving are you?” said Gohan. Raditz whirled around to face the boy, he was holding a plate of all things. He had a sad, disappointed look in his eyes, and Raditz was not strong enough this time to resist it.

“Um, no, I was just, um-,” he started, but Gohan was smiling. “Good, I bought you some food, but there’s plenty more, and Bulma has some activities planned too!” exclaimed the child handing off the food to Raditz. How did he and Kakarot manage to smile so wide? Didn’t it hurt?

“Well, uh, let me finish this first,” he said gesturing to the overfilled plate he’d been bought. It was nothing but a snack to a saiyan but he needed time to gather his courage. Gohan left, big goofy grin still in place. He was going to miss that goofy grin when he was forced to leave in disgrace. He shoved the food down quickly, hoping that something in his stomach would help, not that Chi-Chi’s breakfast wasn’t filling, but that seemed like days ago rather than mere hours.

With one last deep breath, Raditz forced his feet to move in the direction of the crowd. Vegeta was nowhere to be seen, his father was still cramming food into his maw. He took a seat next to Gohan as Bulma was spinning a tale it was the same as the one Kakarot had told them last night but more detailed. She ended at the part where the old man, Master Roshi began training Kakarot and Krillen in martial arts. The old man jumped in, focusing more on the woman he’d forced his new students to bring him as tribute. The bald monk told them of the shared trials, initial jealousy, and the tournament. 

At this Bulma jumped in to talk about Chi-Chi, as a little girl and as a young woman competing in a later tournament. Then she got gooey eyed about promises of marriage and weddings. Gohan was blushing, Bardock was laughing. Raditz however felt numb, the inevitable was on its way.


	9. Paragus

Chapter 9  
Paragus

Karaoke, Raditz decided, was some sadistic form of subtle torture. At least when the bald monk was singing, the blond woman and her husband hadn’t sounded so bad. His saiyan hearing was a major disadvantage in this case. 

His nephew didn’t seem to be bothered. His father had fled the moment Krillen picked up the microphone, he didn’t see to where exactly but he was sure it was off in the same general direction as Vegeta. That worried him, but he’d come to some sort of peace with it, there was no way around it, there was no way out. It wouldn’t be so bad really, he’d just leave the planet and wander the galaxy, Freeza was dead now it wouldn’t be so rough, his second life didn’t have to be like the first, he’d be alone but that was all he’d wanted in hell anyway. 

The biggest problem would be getting a ship. He knew that Earthlings had them, they’d made it to Namek where the final showdown with Freeza had occurred but it would be a task to find where they kept these sort of things. Then there was the fact that he’d never flown anything other than Saiyan attack pods. Would his father be merciful enough to let him escape? Unfortunately, Bardock was much stronger than him, and so were some of the humans. He’d just have to make it up as he went along.

Raditz’s musings were brought to an end when a large ship landed in the clearing. He stared at the thing with surprise. It was a huge ship, how had they not heard it coming until it was already landing?

The appearance of the ship was all Bardock had been waiting for.

Bardock had been sitting behind a tree, quite close to the saiyan prince, with his ears covered and his head between his knees, but the rumbling of the spaceship overhead brought him quickly to his feet.

The bald idiot kept singing even after the ship had landed and began opening but he was easier to ignore now that Bardock could focus on the numerous soldiers spilling out from the ship. A quick glance to the side told him what his vision wouldn’t reveal, they were headed straight for Vegeta. None of their weapons was drawn, and there was no sense of malice, so he wasn’t concerned for the Earthlings or of being attacked. Bardock kept his eyes on the ship, the figure from his vision was stepping out now. The saiyan had a scarred left eye, and he was wearing a white cloak with odd green armor. Bardock still couldn’t put a name to the face. 

The soldiers had reached Vegeta and they knelt in front of him. They didn’t seem to be saiyan at all but their uniforms obscured their features making any identification of their species impossible. The scarred saiyan strode through them and knelt as well. He heard Vegeta confirm that the man was a saiyan and then he introduced himself as Paragus.

Now it made sense, he had only known Paragus in brief passing. He was a low class as well, but a haughty one. Paragus was among those who laughed off Bardock and his crew’s attempts to be just as great as the elites were. Why was it the vision had painted Paragus as being so important?

He heard Paragus’ great declaration to Vegeta. A new Planet Vegeta, even Vegeta was less than impressed with the notion, though Bardock doubted it was for the same reasons as him. What was this about a Legendary Super Saiyan in the south galaxy?

“The Legendary Super Saiyan was a whisper we heard about while serving under Freeza but it proved to be just that, whispers,” said Raditz as he came to stand beside him. Whatever had been bothering his son earlier he’d seemed to put it behind him for now. 

“It’s a trick,” responded Bardock as he watched the older Trunks voice the same opinion only to be rebuffed. Vegeta was boarding the ship.

“Why?” asked Raditz, Bardock was silent for a moment. The old man was dragging the others aboard, except Bulma, Baby Trunks, and her parents. Bardock felt that he should be on that ship. It was beginning to close now.

He grabbed Raditz’s arm. “Let’s find out,” he said, pulling his eldest son towards the closing door. They just barely slipped into the doors alongside Big Trunks. Bardock felt a sense of both relief and dread. His vision was leading him to something bigger, something much bigger than some weak saiyan he’d barely knew and didn’t like. 

He looked over at the other unwilling passengers; the old man was now running in nauseating circles to each window. The others were still trying to contain him. They did not see at all concerned that they had been caught in a web. Big Trunks was following behind Vegeta and Paragus, no doubt trying to figure out the scarred saiyan’s scheme. Bardock could tell that they’d already left Earth far behind but it was difficult to tell exactly how far or even how fast they were going. 

Well, they were on their way to where ever Paragus’ little game would play out.


	10. New Planet Vegeta

Chapter 10  
New Planet Vegeta

The ship was fast, especially for its size but then he’d been dead for a few decades, things had to have progressed since then. He could only surmise that they were in the south galaxy but since he didn’t know which galaxy Earth was in he couldn’t begin to judge the distance they’d traveled. Either way, the journey here took a couple hours at most. 

Paragus had successfully managed to seclude Vegeta and even managed to lose Big Trunks. Bardock wasn’t too concerned, whatever was waiting for them would be known soon. They flew over a small planet, and could see cities in the distance but they landed close to a castle perched on the ledge of a cliff and far away from any other landmarks.

It was odd Paragus didn’t want to show off whatever civilization he’d built for Vegeta, but more than likely this planet had been conquered from some poor, weak race of beings and clean up after a messy job could take years. At least that’s what Bardock had always been told, that hadn’t really been his area of expertise. He cleared the planets of life then moved on to the next without a thought of what happened after, other than his own payment.

They took hover cars up the treacherous road leading to the castle, when they arrived they, well, Vegeta was greeted by a crowd of assorted aliens.

“Hail, Vegeta!” chanted the crowd

Bardock was not impressed. Paragus introduced his son Brolly. A pathetic looking saiyan who didn’t seem to have but one blank facial expression. Soon after one of the alien soldiers came and insisted that the super saiyan had been found. Vegeta immediately went blasting off with Brolly at his side. Bardock only briefly entertained the idea of sneaking aboard again but Paragus was still here so he stayed too. 

Raditz, the pig, and the old man wondered off somewhere, while Gohan, Big Trunks, and Krillen went exploring, so Bardock decided that now was a good time to speak with Paragus.

“Paragus, how good to see someone else survived the destruction of our race,” he said walking up to Paragus.

“And you too Bardock, though I was sure you’d perished,” replied Paragus. Bardock was sure there was a question in there somewhere.

“No, I never died but I did recently find my way to Earth, along with Raditz,” said Bardock swiftly. He figured Paragus had been watching them, or at least Vegeta, since he’d known Big Trunks’ name without being told.

“Yes, your elder son. I heard he was working for Freeza alongside King Vegeta, I heard he was killed,” said Paragus. He was dedicated to this scam of his.

“No, Kakarot would never kill his brother. They had a disagreement and fought, Kakarot defeated Raditz and he left Earth but he also ditched Freeza. He eventually found me. It was his idea to return to Earth, mending old wounds and family bonds, all that rot,” said Bardock. Let’s see how closely Paragus had been paying attention to the events on Earth.

“Hmm, well you must be proud of Kakarot, he is a true saiyan warrior,” said Paragus

“I am proud of both my sons, as I am sure you are proud of yours. Enough of that though, why don’t you tell me more about this New Vegeta?” said Bardock. He was seething inside however, Paragus was a low class saiyan of very little note, how dare he try to disregard Raditz that way.

Paragus seemed pleased at his interest.

“It’s a plan I have been brewing for quite some time, restoring our great race to its proper place in the universe, I gathered up warriors from all over who were willing to serve under our flag and of course I am always on the lookout for survivors. I figured once King Vegeta took his rightful place, other saiyans would surely flock here from the furthest corners of the universe,” said Paragus, a good story, maybe Bardock was wrong and Paragus wasn’t malicious, just delusional.

“And this Legendary Super Saiyan?” he asked

“A thorn in my plans for far too long. I wanted to have this planet at its full glory before I bought King Vegeta here but the moment I heard of him, I knew only Vegeta could defeat him,” replied Paragus, yeah he was definitely delusional. As Bardock was thinking on that a soldier ran up to Paragus and whispered something in his ear. Paragus ran off quickly without sparing Bardock another glance.

Bardock decided to practice the skill his grandson had been trying to teach him. He reached out his sense trying to feel a familiar energy, there, that had to be Raditz. He could also feel what must be the old man and pig with him, that was surprising he’d expected Raditz to ditch them. 

He walked toward the energy but ran into a wall, so he went out the window instead and came to a room with beds in it where Raditz was dangling the old man out the window as he puked. The pig seemed unconcerned.

“Raditz,” he started

“I’m helping,” replied Raditz without taking his eyes off the old man he held by one hand. Roshi was moving his arms and legs as if he were swimming.

“Yeah, the fresh air is good for these old bones,” yelled the old man in between gagging. The pig just shrugged, “Better out there then in here.” Kakarot’s friends were odd. Bardock slid in an adjoining window and sat on one of the beds. So, he guessed they were staying the night, and no one seemed concerned about what Cell might do in their absence. Well at least Kakarot was still on Earth, thought Bardock as they were called to dinner. Bardocks stomach gave a resounding rumble and he quickly followed the soldier who’d been sent to fetch them, after making sure Raditz had pulled the old man back into the room. He did actually seem better from the fresh air.


	11. Anxiety

Chapter 11  
Anxiety

To say Bardock was shocked to see his youngest son was an understatement. Had another ship arrived and they’d not heard?

“Hey Dad,” greeted Kakarot as the spread of food came out. Paragus stood off to the side, even as they took their seats.

“How did you get here?” asked Bardock. Kakarot told him quickly about King Kai and his concerns about the Legendary Super Saiyan and how he’d followed his trail. Well, that was one more confirmation that Paragus wasn’t completely full of it, but why did the trail lead here?

“Well, it’s not Paragus. Now if I were that super saiyan where would I be right now,” he heard Kakarot say. A quick comment from the pig had Kakarot tucking in to the food with the rest of them. Well most of them, Raditz was picking at his again and where was Gohan?

At the end of the meal, Bardock had hoarded enough food away from the others to cover a small meal for a saiyan. He could see Kakarot eying it but he was determined Raditz would eat a full meal.

The others were already gone, they couldn’t even try to keep up with a saiyan’s appetite.

“You’re not leaving this table until it’s all eaten,” threatened Bardock. He was feeling more and more like Chi-Chi as the moment went on, though he was sure she never had a problem with Gohan eating.

“I’m not hungry,” said Raditz stubbornly pushing the food away. He laid his head on the table and closed his eyes. “I’ll help,” said Kakarot, reaching out to one of the plates, Bardock slapped his hand and he pulled it back, pouting. While Bardock did desire a chance to be a better father, he did not need his two adult sons to behave like a pair of three year olds.

“Raditz, eat,” he ground out, annoyed with the whole thing now.

“Father, no,” replied Raditz without lifting his head.

“Fine, we can do this the hard way,” said Bardock. He stood, leapt over the table, and threw Raditz to the floor. Raditz let out a cry of surprise as Bardock sat on him and began shoveling food into his mouth. Kakarot was staring at them with surprise and a slight bit of amusement. Bardock himself was amused, until Raditz’ entire body went stiff. From his position on top of his eldest son’s chest Bardock saw pure panic flash through Raditz’s eyes before he closed them, but Raditz made no move to fight back. Bardock wasn’t pining his hands or feet but he didn’t swing either of them in an attempt to free himself.

Bardock dropped the spoon he’d been holding and put his hands on each side of Raditz face.

“Raditz, what’s wrong?” he asked he quickly moved off Raditz to kneel at his side, thinking that perhaps he’d somehow injured him. “Raditz,” he called again to his still unresponsive son. He heard Kakarot get up and soon he was kneeling on the other side.

“Raditz,” called Kakarot softly. He could hear Raditz sucking in deep breaths of air, he open his eyes and looked at them both with confusion.

“I, I,” Raditz stuttered before he sat up quickly.

“Are you hurt?” asked Bardock reaching out to feel along Raditz’s ribs, his son not only flinched from the contact but he also scooted back along the floor to get away from it. There was fear in his eyes now, but before either he or Kakarot could move, Raditz bolted from the room. He and Kakarot looked at each other confused.

“What just happened?” asked Kakarot

“I don’t know but I will find out,” said Bardock.

 

Raditz fled. He ran out of the castle and flew off the cliff on which the castle was perched. There was a small forest down here. Raditz sat on the ground, leaned against the largest one he could find. He was still breathing heavy trying to slow down his heart.

  
_“This is all a breeder is good for,” hissed Nappa_

Raditz shook his head trying to think of something, anything else.

B _ardock lay in his shallow grave, he was just sleeping, unaware that his bearer planned to bury him alive._

“No,” Raditz whispered to himself. “He was dead, he was dead,”

_He held the infants face into his chest, holding tightly even as the boy began to struggle. His small limbs eventually fell limp and lifeless._

“I had no choice, they didn’t give me a choice,” he insisted to the night sky, because his conscious wasn’t listening. He sat there for a few moments, forcing himself to think about the stars surrounding him. He did not think about the eventual confrontation between him and his father. He didn’t want to think about that.

Raditz had no idea how long he’d sat there, long enough that he’d drifted off. He couldn’t tell what had woken him. He heard his name being called.

He found himself staring at his brother, who taken a seat, cross legged, in the dirt on front of him.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Nothing, just…old nightmares, it’s stupid,” Raditz muttered

“You should come back and rest,” said Kakarot with obvious concern. He reached out to touch Raditz’s shoulder but dropped his hand at the last moment. They sat awkwardly in each other’s presence for a moment.

“Go on. I’ll be there in a while, I just need a few more moments alone to clear my head,” said Raditz when it seemed his brother might have gotten up the courage to ask him questions he didn’t want to answer. Kakarot flew off back to the castle, Raditz felt the relief wash through him.

Raditz did head back to the castle. He flew to the front entrance determined to put off joining the others as long as possible. He thought he knew the way to their room but apparently not well enough. He got lost quickly.

He walked passed a cracked door; he heard grunting, pained grunting. He peeked in only to see Brolly, sitting in a chair his teeth gritted together. He seemed to be struggling with something. Raditz could have and should have walked away but he didn’t.

“Are you alright?” he asked stepping into the room.

Brolly still struggled, then his aura flared. “Kakarot,” he gritted out. His hair had an odd tint to it and he seemed more muscular than he’d been before.


	12. Chapter 12

## Chapter 12

Brolly

 

“Brolly?” asked Raditz moving towards the other saiyan. Brolly didn’t respond but he seemed angry. Was he angry at Kakarot over something? As far Raditz knew, the two had not interacted.

 

“Whatever my brother has done, I’m sure he didn’t mean it. There isn’t a cruel bone in his body,” said Raditz.

 

“Kakarot,” growled Brolly, gripping the armrest of his chair tightly, his face twisted in anger. Raditz’s own rage flared in response.

 

“Look whatever your problem is with my brother-” Raditz started, but he was interrupted as Brolly surged forth towards the door. “Kakarot!” the brute yelled. Although Raditz had yet to properly learn to sense energy he could feel it pouring off Brolly in waves, even so, he launched a ki blast at the brute. It was a weak one, but bright and directly in Brolly’s face. The taller saiyan turned with a malicious gleam in his eyes.

 

“Brolly, calm down. Kakarot didn’t-” said Raditz but he was interrupted as Brolly grabbed his face with one hand and slammed him into the wall. He had the monster’s full attention now, and Brolly stood over him with a crazed expression. Brolly kneeled down enough to grab Raditz by the throat, and try as Raditz might there was no prying the monster’s paw from it.

 

“Kill you, then Kakarot,” said Brolly. He voice was still odd, like he was fighting to push out each word. Raditz struggled against Brolly’s grip but it was useless, he wasn’t strong enough. Brolly was certainly not the weakling he’d been presented as. Brolly gathered a small ball of ki in his hand and as his life flashed before his eyes, it hit him. Brolly was the Legendary Super Saiyan.

 

His realization answered many questions about Paragus’ scheme but it raised many more. He continued trying to pry Brolly’s hand from its choking grip he had to warn someone, especially seeing as this monster seemed to be fixated on his brother.

 

Brolly leaned in closer, he seemed to be confused about something. He was sniffing Raditz now and his grip loosened just a bit.

 

“Let me go,” Raditz managed to get out.

 

“Maybe not kill,’ grunted Brolly. So now he wasn’t going to kill him? At this point Raditz would have preferred decisiveness on the matter. Now Brolly was smelling him in earnest, the saiyan’s head pushed into Raditz’s neck and he could feel the deep inhales Brolly was taking. It was more than a little unsettling, he could feel heart rate pick up in advance of another panic attack. Brolly was too close, he was too close and there was nothing Raditz could do. He was powerless.

 

Brolly’s confusion ended, he seemed to have come to his decision. He tore Raditz away from the wall, slamming him down into the floor instead. Raditz tried to scramble away, but Brolly caught him by the middle of his hair. He began dragging him backwards, into the bowels of the large room. Raditz glanced behind himself to see the mattress pressed into the corner that they were headed to. His mind reach into his worse nightmares of Nappa and he came to a desperate choice of action.

 

He surrounded his hand with enough ki to cut, no easy feat considering the panic coursing through him. He swiped his hand through his hair, just above where Brolly was holding it and as soon as he felt the strands come away from the rest, he shot towards the door with all the speed he could muster.

 

However, Brolly was still faster.

 

Raditz found himself running straight into Brolly before he could reach the door, which was still slightly parted open. Brolly sported a manic grin on his face as he caught Raditz’s throat in one hand and reached behind himself and shut the door with the other.

 

“Don’t run off, pet. I haven’t finished playing with you yet,” said Brolly darkly. He was no longer fighting for each word, whatever internal foe he’d been fighting had been conquered for the time being.

 

Brolly’s grip was much tighter this time, Raditz could see spots in the edges of his vision. He was so focused on the need for air that he didn’t feel Brolly move but when he was released to fall onto Brolly’s bed he knew that he must have. Even as he gasped for breath, Raditz tried to roll off the bed and away, but Brolly wasn’t having it.

 

Radit found himself pinned down with unyielding force. He heard rather than felt his clothes being ripped away. As he continued trying to force even the slightest movement of struggle into his limbs, he felt Brolly reach down and purposely snap the bone in his left leg like it was noting but a twig. He screamed or tried too, his mouth was covered by one of Brolly’s hands, and the other was moving its way to his other leg.

 

The crack was audible as that one was snapped too. Brolly was laughing, his body held Raditz down, his hand, the one that had snapped both Raditz’s legs now moved to seal his fate. He could feel, with frightening clarity as Brolly freed himself from his clothes. He then raised Raditz’s body up enough to position himself at Raditz’s entrance.

 

Brolly pushed himself in slowly but incessantly until he was fully seated inside of Raditz’s body. He grinned down at Raditz’s pained face, savoring it. He pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back in, this time actually chuckling at Raditz’s pained gasp. He kept it up as a slow and brutal rhythm, Raditz could feel his pelvic bone threatening to break as well.

 

“You see, Pet, you would have missed out on the fun,” taunted Brolly. Raditz was sure he was bleeding now, if only he could pass out. He felt himself drifting out just as Brolly began to pick up him pace. He was brought back by a harsh backhand.

 

“Stay with me, Pet. I’d hate for you to miss out,” Brolly hissed to him. As Brolly’s speed picked up, his head dropped back down the juncture between Raditz’s neck and shoulder, he was sniffing Raditz again. Raditz could hear Brolly panting but all he could feel was pain radiating from his pelvis to all over his body. Brolly’s thrusts were erratic now, as the brute searched for his own release. Just as Brolly stiffened and shoved himself as deeply into Raditz’s body as he could, Raditz’s body could take no more. He passed out into blissful darkness.


	13. Brolly

## Chapter 13

Fallout

 

Pain, that was the first thing he recognized.

 

“Raditz? Raditz! Come on, son, let’s get these on you and get out of here before this place blows,” he heard, but it was faint, so faint he might have dreamed it. Images swam in head, mostly of his father, and voices that floated around him out of sync with time.

 

“…ok?,”

 

“…Paragus…destroy…happened,”

 

“Goku…Cell,”

 

“Back off,”

 

When Raditz was more oriented and conscious he realized he was no longer in Brolly’s room, he was on a ship, most likely headed back to Earth. He could hear lots of chatter, there were a lot of people aboard the ship. He could pick out his nephew and brother’s voices, and even that of the bald monk. He was being held tightly to someone’s chest, the scent was familiar and comforting, his father’s scent. He could feel the tenseness of Bardock’s body, he was being shielded from the others. His body still radiated pain but judging from the inability of his legs to move they’d been splinted. Had his father done that? Did he know Raditz’s secret? What had happened with Brolly and Paragus?

 

Raditz wanted to look at his surroundings but that would alert his father that he was awake and start a confrontation he wasn’t sure he wanted to have, so he leaned into his father’s embrace the way he had longed to as a child and drifted back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Bardock was beyond pissed. He was incensed, more angry than he could ever recall being before. It took him all of three seconds to put together what Raditz must have been keeping from him. He knew that there was something in a breeder’s scent that turned rage into lust, or at least that’s the way the story went. Was this what Raditz had been brooding over?

 

He’d found Raditz by tracing his ki, and what he found had been horrifying. Raditz’s blood smeared all over the bed. There were no sheets, nothing to cover the hand shaped bruises that littered his broken body . Paragus’ scheme had come out and Brolly was raging on a planet that was already doomed. He had shaken Raditz in an effort to get him moving, but when his son’s eyes only fluttered open and right back closed he knew he was on his own. He dressed him in Brolly’s spare clothes, after splinting both his legs with wood he had to break off a door. He carried Raditz to the Nemekian’s ship, arriving just after the others. He all but threatened to blast them if they tried to come closer to Raditz.

 

He couldn’t believe this. His vision, his vision made it seem so important to be on that ship, and he’d felt the impulse to bring Raditz as well. He’d failed his son all over again and he had no one to blame but himself and maybe that accursed Kanassan.

 

If this was the outcome, could he trust his visions? What would happen if he ignored them? The Kanassan people had no choice but watch their own destruction come upon them, was it possible to change what he saw?

 

For now, he would worry about repairing the trust between himself and his son.

 

* * *

 

_“Raditz!”_

_“Take…help you…”_

_“Another sedative,”_

_“Goku’s…Gohan…Cell”_

 

When Raditz woke again he was in very little pain. He was lying in a bed and it was very quiet. His body felt stiff, and fuzzy. He tried to move his legs and found that they were no longer in a splint but they were stiff as the boards that had been tied to them. His hair was exactly as it had been, as if he’d never cut it, like his nightmare had never happened.

 

He opened his eyes only to blinded by the bright light. When his eyes had adjusted, he found he was in an unfamiliar room. It was empty save the bed and a desk with papers thrown over it. The desk chair was pulled up to one side of the bed.

 

“You’re awake,” said someone off to the opposite side.

 

Raditz turned his head to see Bulma standing there, it was almost odd to see her now without her infant. Raditz opened his mouth to speak but his lips and mouth were dry, so he could only cough.

 

“We were able to get half a senzu bean for you, but we didn’t have many, and the others were banged up too and your legs and ribs were broken, plus there was a lot of bruising so it didn’t heal as well as we would have liked,” she said. She walked over to the desk and leaned over the papers, she had not once even looked at Raditz.

 

“I’ll get Bardock,” she said. As she turned, Raditz was sure her eyes were red, was she ill as well?

 

When the door opened again it was not Bardock but ChiChi who walked through it. Thankfully, she bought a large pitcher of water with her. She poured a glass and offered it to Raditz but he reached for the pitcher instead, she handed it over with a weak smile.

 

He gulped down the water quickly, while ChiChi sipped delicately from the glass. He looked at her, she looked horrible, her eyes were red, from tears not from illness, and it didn’t seem like she’d slept in a while. He was sure she hadn’t had a miraculous change of heart no matter what his condition.

 

“What happened?” he said with some difficulty, his throat still wasn’t cooperating completely.

 

“You don’t reme-” she started somewhat shocked.

 

“Not to me, no one in here is crying over me,” he said bluntly

 

“Oh, you mean,” she said, wiping at her eyes, “Goku, Goku, he’s, he died in the fight against Cell,” she said with a sob. Raditz nearly jumped up, only stopped by his own body’s unwillingness.

 

“Dead? What about Gohan, is Cell still alive, where is my father?” he said before he even thought about what he was saying. ‘Why do I care? I’ve barely known them two days, and there is still the question of whether I’ll get to stay here or not,” He thought to himself bitterly.

 

“Gohan’s fine, he defeated Cell, Cell is dead, but Goku is too and Bardock, I’m not sure. He bought you here and demanded something to heal you, we were only able to scramble up half a senzu bean but we didn’t know how severe your wounds were, Bardock wouldn’t say what happened,” she told him but he could see her thoughts were still with Kakarot.

 

So his father had hidden the truth, out of shame no doubt, but then why allow them to heal him. Was he going to sell him off? Raditz bit his lip in contemplation, no matter what he was expecting to happen himself he couldn’t deny the sadness that washed over him at Kakarot’s death, nor the relief at Gohan’s survival. He wasn’t sure why he was so sad, Kakarot had been dead before hadn’t he? And he wasn’t like he was going to end up in Hell.

 

“Aren’t you just going to wish him back?” he asked softly

 

A look of anger passed ChiChi’s face. Raditz instinctively shrunk back, wandering what he’d done now.

 

“Goku didn’t want to be bought back, even if he had the dragon can’t revive someone who has been bought back before,” said ChiChi with a slight growl. She seemed quite irritated at that first part. If Kakarot couldn’t be brought back then why would he share such a thought anyway? Raditz wanted to apologize but he didn’t know why so he didn’t.

 

“Where is father now?” he asked. It was time to face his future, whatever it may be.

 


	14. Confrontation

## Chapter 14

Confrontation

 

Bardock let a fierce yell before destroying the bolder in front of him. All his anger, his frustration was being poured into his training right now. He hated being so weak. He had stood at Raditz’s bedside rather than help with the fight against Cell, he knew he would only be in the way. He stood there while his youngest son and only grandson risked their lives, he stood there, helplessly, while his youngest son lost his life.

 

One son isolated and injured, the other son dead. His second chance was shaping up a lot like his first and he was running out of boulders to take it out on.

 

“Grandfather!” called Gohan. He snapped out of his thoughts to see the boy land. Gohan had been strong in the wake of his father’s death, his own victory against Cell, or the fact that he was the most powerful warrior on the planet had not seemed to phase his humble nature. He was dedicating himself to his studies but he was still going to help Bardock train.

 

“Come to join me?” asked Bardock, plastering a small smile on his face. He was trying not to express the rage he still felt coursing through his body, especially not to Gohan. He was already off to bad start as a father, he didn’t want to be a moody grandfather as well.

 

Gohan shook his head, “Uncle Raditz is awake,” he said before taking off into the sky again. He didn’t have to look behind him to know Bardock was following. They flew in silence letting the isolated plains fade into first the forest and then to the city.

 

When they arrived at Capsule Corp Bardock could see little had changed. All of Goku’s friends were gathered there, they seemed to be collectively mourning. Well, except Vegeta, Vegeta was training in his gravity chamber. They had already said goodbye to Big Trunks, who it turned out was Little Trunks from the future. Having been bought back to life Bardock shouldn’t have found that odd but he did, time travel was a difficult concept to wrap his head around.

 

They went straight to the room Raditz was waiting in. He was alone and seemed to be staring off into space, but Bardock was relieved to see he looked much better then when he’d been bought here. He hadn’t shared all the details of Raditz’s injures, he didn’t think Raditz would appreciate the entire group knowing about his assault. He could only hope that the half a senzu bean Raditz had been given had taken care of any…internal injuries.

 

“Gohan, why don’t you find your mother? I want to speak to Raditz alone,” he said as they reached Raditz’s door. He heard Gohan mummer an ok before he padded off somewhere. took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

 

Raditz was alone, he sat on the bed staring off into space, “Raditz?” he called out softly. Raditz glanced at him, and then quickly to the other side of the room. His gaze remained there with some visible effort. He said nothing and the silence hung between them heavily.

 

“Are you feeling better?” he asked

 

“I’m fine,” muttered Raditz tonelessly. He paused and then took a breath to continue. “I…I guess you’ve figured it out, what I was hiding,” said Raditz. He chanced a brief glance at Bardock’s face, finding it devoid of any conclusive expression. He didn’t want to say too much, but it seemed he’d been out for a while and who knew what Bardock might have dragged out Vegeta.

 

“Yes, I asked Vegeta for confirmation when we got back. He is the only one who really knows what happened to you. The rest just think Brolly attempted to beat the life from you,” said Bardock.

 

“And so what will happen now?” asked Raditz, the question seemed weighted in a way Bardock could not understand. Then it dawned on him, the role of breeders on the old Planet Vegeta, needed but reviled. A breeder’s discovery led to disownment from friends and family, and eventually to a life led locked away forced to have child after child in the service of the king.

 

Bardock had never given this cruel system much thought, most didn’t until they or a loved one was involved in it, and now thirty years after the destruction of Planet Vegeta and the majority of her people, he was in its wake.

 

“I’m not going to disown you, you are my son and this is just a part of you. Nothing has to change, well, except the running off and brooding, we can be done with that now, right?” said Bardock.

 

“I make no promises,” responded Raditz with a small smile. Bardock sat on the bed beside him and ruffle his hair in a way he had not done since Raditz was a little boy.

 

“Well, as long as were talking about a future, I’m thinking we don’t want to be sleeping on the living room floor of your brother’s house forever,” said Bardock, carefully looping an arm around Raditz shoulders. Raditz’s reaction on New Vegeta at the dinner table still weighed on him but one step at a time.

 

“No we don’t,” agreed Raditz, his shoulders tensed but he didn’t pull away, and they relaxed after a few seconds.

 

“I first thought about cutting down all those trees and building something-” said Bardock frowning as he was interrupted by Raditz disbelieving snort, “But Earthlings apparently have houses that can just spring into being from little capsules, and Bulma is willing to give us one,”

 

“I’m sure ChiChi will be happy to have us out of her hair,” said Raditz.

 

“Well, we won’t be going far, I’m planning on cutting down those trees anyway, we’re moving in next door,” said Bardock with a laugh.

 

“You haven’t told her that part yet have you?” said Raditz with a knowing smile.

 

“Nope, but she’ll be absolutely thrilled,” said Bardock with a sadistic smile.        

 

In the end they decided the best way to tell ChiChi was to let her walk into the situation. When she woke up one morning a few days later and walked outside to the morning air, she glanced to her left and where there had once been trees and foliage was a capsule house.

 

He mouth dropped open.

 

“BARDOCK!” she screeched

 

“What, you didn’t think you were getting rid of us that easily did you?” said Bardock from her right. She jumped and whirled on him, he standing right beside her, where he hadn’t been a few seconds ago. “I want to be close to my family,” Bardock finished serenely.

 

“Oh, well that’s sweet of you,” responded ChiChi with a bright smile. Bardock returned it and turned away. He strode away about four steps before he said, “That and who else is going to cook for us,”

 

ChiChi produced her Frying Pan of Doom from nowhere, chucked it with deadly aim at Bardock’s head and hit him dead on. She spent the rest of the day glaring darkly at her father-in-law, even mumbling moodily that she finally saw where Goku got his inconsiderate behavior from. Despite that, she did in fact cook a hearty meal for everyone.

 

 


	15. Life Goes On: Happy Days

## Chapter 15

Life Goes On: Happy Days

 

“BARDOCK!” screeched Chi-Chi. She was fuming this time. Her poor Gohan hadn’t been able to get any studying done all day because his irresponsible grandfather kept pestering him. Bardock was just like Goku that way, always wanting Gohan to train or worse telling him those horrible stories from his planet trade days.

 

As irritating as it was it made her miss her Goku. It had been only a few months since he was gone for good. The devastation was all too raw.

 

“Chi-Chi, are you crying?” asked Raditz from behind her, the exasperated again went unsaid. Chi-Chi jumped slightly, Raditz had a bad habit of sneaking up one her.

 

“No…” sobbed Chi-Chi as she fell to her knees, she had been feeling so much more emotional lately, but it was understandable with her husband’s death. Goku’s friends were supportive of course, Krillen had been over three times this week alone to check on them. Bulma called at least once a day, her visits were more sporadic but she did have a young demi-saiyan to raise and a large company to help run.

 

Piccolo had been a counterbalance to Bardock, visiting just to check on Gohan and sit quietly with him while he studied. Her father stayed over for the first month to make sure she was alright, after he left it was surprisingly Raditz that kept her from over exhausting herself, if only by virtue of being Bardock’s lookout and distraction. Other than that he seemed to have distance himself from everything, he stayed to himself, trained by himself and was generally preoccupied inside his own mind.

 

“Oh, good. I might be forced to actually be worried if you were crying, again,” said Raditz sarcastically as he pulled her to her feet. He began leading her to the couch, where she sank down gratefully into the cushions. What had she been doing before?

 

“Bulma called, she said she was coming over around lunchtime,” said Raditz as he leaned back in one of the armchairs.

 

“Oh, well I should-” started Chi-Chi

 

“You should sit there, father said he’d find something to eat,” interjected Raditz.

 

Chi-Chi made a disgusted face, Bardock’s idea of cooking was kill it, throw it over a fire, and eat. He saw no need for grocery stores or much use for fruits and vegetables. He brought home whole dead dinosaurs, sabre-tooths, and whatever else he could lay his hands on. He bought them home with their skulls bludgeoned in, limbs ripped off, or chests blown open.

 

He would at least skin them. Chi-Chi had made an effort to show him how to properly butcher the meat, that way she’d learned as a girl from her father, but Bardock had not been interested.

 

“I’m not going to-” Chi-Chi said but Raditz interrupted her again, “I called your father, he’s on his way. They’ll cook, you rest,” he said. There was still something she was forgetting. She fought to remember as Raditz rose lazily with a yawn. One of Gohan’s old study guides was just visible from where it was jammed into the cushion of the armchair.

 

“Where is Gohan?” she asked fiercely. Raditz froze in his tracks.

 

Raditz groaned. “He’s hunting with father,”

 

Chi-Chi blinked at him before she passed out in a faint.

 

“Was that all it took for her to sleep?” mumbled Raditz to himself as he laid Chi-Chi out on the couch and tucked the duvet around her.

 

When Chi-Chi woke, it was to the smell of cooking meat. Raditz was gone, he wasn’t even in the kitchen when she stumbled her way in. He father took up most of the space, so naturally he was the first one she saw. Her annoying father-in-law was the second, since he was leaned over the meat Ox-King was preparing. Gohan stood close by with three different spice bottles in each hand.

 

They didn’t seem to have broken anything and the food smelled alright.

 

Krillen walked in a moment later, with an armful of firewood, behind him was Piccolo. The Namekian carried nothing but the awful scent of fresh fish. It was staggering and she wasn’t even that close to him.

 

Before anyone had noticed her, Chi-Chi pitched backwards and threw up on the living room floor. She continued to dry heave soundlessly for a moment.

 

“Chi-Chi, are you alright!” exclaimed Bulma as she rushed to her friends side. He shout brought the others to the scene and they began crowding around her, asking the same questions incessantly.

 

“Now, now give her space,” she heard her father say. She could practically feel the air clear as the others backed off. She stood up shakily on her own; ignoring her father’s extended hand.

 

“I’m fine,” she insisted. “I just got up too fast,”

 

She had to insist a few more times before the others backed off. They sat down to eat, well everyone except Bardock who went to go and find Raditz. True to form, they reappeared when all the food had been set out. Raditz’s eyes looked heavy; he hadn’t seemed that tired earlier, had he?

 

“We made enough food for ten saiyans,” said Krillen proudly. Chi-Chi took a tentative bite, it wasn’t that bad, a little over spiced, but not inedible. The fish still smelled awful, so she didn’t want to even taste that but she had a bit of everything else.

 

Bardock and Raditz were scarfing down their food in true saiyan fashion, with Gohan not far behind them. Piccolo was sipping water, and talking with Gohan between the young boy’s mouthfuls. There was a general ease and happiness in Chi-Chi that she hadn’t been able to feel in the few months.

 

After even Bardock was stuffed, Raditz was still eating. The others had all wondered outside where the sun was in the last stages of setting. They pulled out chairs and started a bonfire.

 

“Chi-Chi I’ve been thinking…” started Bulma hesitantly. Chi-Chi raised a brow as a sign for her to continue even as she was watching Raditz finally exit the kitchen. “Well, lately you’ve been feeling…weird, right?”

 

“Yes, well it’s been an adjustment,” said Chi-Chi turning her attention away from Raditz who had lain down to doze in the grass nearby.

 

“Well I was thinking that maybe you, um, you, just might be pregnant,” rushed out Bulma. Chi-Chi stared at her wide eyed as she considered the possibility, hope bubbled up inside her and vision became clouded by tears.

 

 

 


	16. Life Goes On: Stressful Days

## Chapter 16

Life Goes On: Stressful Days

 

The day was drawing closer but was still far off. Why were human woman pregnant so long? They were sadists.

 

Bardock couldn’t wait for it to be over. Chi-Chi was moody and liable to bite his head off at a moment’s notice, or break out in tears. He didn’t dare disturb Gohan from his books and Raditz seemed to disappear at the drop of a hat these days.

 

Kakarot’s friends still dropped by when they could but it wasn’t as necessary, the news of her pregnancy two months ago had breathed life back into Chi-Chi. She was here and there and running everyone ragged, Bardock especially.

 

He’d been forced to chop wood, fix leaks, catch food, till the garden, plant seeds, gather dinosaur droppings to fertilize the garden, scrub his skin raw, move furniture, carry over filled shopping bags, and play fetch for Chi-Chi’s every whim. Raditz had abandoned him to these tasks as soon as he was able. He sometimes spent days away from the house.

 

Bardock stopped contemplating his eldest son’s eventual murder only long enough to gently sit the crib he was carrying on the ground. He’d just flown with it all the way from Fire Mountain, Chi-Chi had insisted on a family crib. The crib was definitely made for a baby the size of Ox-King though so Bardock had no idea where it was supposed to go or how he was even supposed to get it through the door.

 

“Hmm, I forgot it was so big,” said Chi-Chi from the door. She was nearly ready to pop, but even waddling she was intimidating. She looked at the frame of the door, which was much skinnier than the solid wood crib in the front yard.

 

“Oh, I hope dad can find Gohan’s old one. I know I gave it to him to store, he better not have broken it,” she said to herself as she waddled back into the house.

 

Great, now what was Bardock supposed to do with it.

 

“Oh, Bardock, could take that back to dad’s? There’s no way it’ll fit in here,” called Chi-Chi from inside the house. Bardock collapsed into the dirt beside the crib. She was driving him insane.

 

“Raditz!” yelled Chi-Chi angrily.

 

“I know he’s done it, I’m going to, ooh, that selfish, lazy, inconsiderate…” mumbled Chi-Chi as she stormed past Bardock and straight into the house next door. Bardock pulled himself up and followed her.

 

In contrast to the house next door, Bardock and Raditz’s was nothing short of a pig’s sty. Clothes were everywhere, paper, wrappers, odds and ends, and magazines littered the floor. Usually Chi-Chi would rant and rave about this but now she walked over all of it and straight up the stairs. Raditz’s door was locked, just as it always was, but the way Chi-Chi was banging on it would give soon.

 

“Raditz, open this door!” Chi-Chi yelled. She banged for a full minute before she stopped, growled inhumanly and kicked down the door. Bardock decided not to intervene.

 

She stomped into the room a tongue-lashing poised to strike, but she froze in her tracks. Bardock stuck his head in the door.

 

Raditz was fast asleep. He was covered in blankets which didn’t make sense considering the warm day, and Raditz’s own preference for cold, outside of showers. He and Chi-Chi came to the obvious conclusion, illness. Chi-Chi stepped forward just as Bardock pulled her back and out of the room.

 

Bardock stepped into the room and walked to Raditz’s bedside. The feeling brought up unpleasant memories both recent and long in the past.

 

“Raditz,” he called as he gently shook the other saiyan.

 

Raditz’s face twisted up but he opened his eyes a crack after a few seconds they opened wide, full of shock and was that a hint of fear?

 

“Father what are doing in here?” he asked. His voice was rough with sleep, or was it disuse, he hadn’t actually held a proper conversation with Raditz in a month at least.

 

“How long have you been sick?” Bardock asked as he sank to the floor on his knees. Raditz’s eyes shifted from one side of the room to the other, before settling on the floor between them.

 

“Not long, just a week or so maybe. I’ve just been tired, I’ve been…training,” said Raditz.

He was lying, Bardock could see that but he decided that now was not the time. He put his hands up to Raditz’s face to force him to look at him. He expected clammy, sweaty skin but was surprised to feel a chill on Raditz’s skin. He felt like he’d just stepped out of a walk in freezer.

 

“Raditz-” he started

 

“I’m fine, it just happens sometimes,” said Raditz

 

Bardock nodded, they’d talk later. Chi-Chi was waiting. Bardock stood and walked back into the hall. Chi-Chi had drifted downstairs and was cleaning away her stress. She stared at Bardock as he entered the barely used kitchen.

 

“He’s fine, it’ll pass in few days,” he said in response to her silent question.

 

“Oh, good,” she said as she went back to cleaning.

 

“What was it he did?” asked Bardock, he was sure he’d regret it.

 

“I made cookies for Gohan but Raditz went ate the whole batch,” she said off-hand. She clearly wasn’t upset about it anymore, Raditz being sick was enough to let it go. That was a good thing because Bardock had eaten those cookies but he wasn’t about to confess to doing it.

 

What was important here though was that Raditz was acting strange again.

 

_A red sky and the smell of burning flesh._

_A population of moderately vicious inhabitants, a spotty moon pattern, exhausting humidity._

_A shallow grave, a short life._

_Kojack. The planet’s name was enough to send shutters down Raditz’s spine. The people were dead, he’d killed them, the boy was dead, he’d killed him. The sky was blood read the same as the color on his hands._

_There was dirt in his cupped hands to fill the hole. It was dark, deeper than he’d dug. He looked down, down into the hole. He leaned forward and fell._

_He was falling_

_Then there was pain…_

Raditz woke with a start. He couldn’t fully remember the nightmare he’d been having but the little he did remember told him all he needed to know about it.

 

He looked out the window it was dark outside. The sunrise was hours away and everyone was more than likely asleep. He looked around at his room, just as barren as the day he moved in but familiar, safe, it sure beat the middle of the woods on a strange desolate planet. The pain came again just as he began to doze off again.

 

He stared down at himself, his lower body blocked by the budge of his middle, covered by the soft bulky blanket Chi-Chi had dug out from somewhere. A swift kick to his insides made him sit up. His time had run up.

 


	17. Life Goes On: Surprises

## Chapter 17

Life Goes On: Surprises

 

The Son household had been decidedly quite that morning. Bardock was deep in thought, Gohan was deep in the books, and Chi-Chi was cleaning, because the house needed it not because, as Bardock had wrongfully suggested, she was nesting. No, after the look he’d been given Chi-Chi could call it whatever she wanted too.

 

Raditz had not emerged from his room since last night when they made the discovery of his illness. Bardock had looked in on him that morning; he was bundled in his blankets fast asleep. He decided he would drag his eldest out later for food in an effort to assess how bad it was, it was still early, the sun was barely up.

 

_“And so too was it that day’”_

Bardock’s head snapped around and at the same time the he felt out with his ki, he was getting better at it. Who was that? Was he going crazy? No, he was just overworked, Chi-Chi was a slave-driver and Raditz was the cause for monumental concern. He reached out his ki once more to be sure, nothing strange, other than that, his eldest being at the river this early. He lowered his power level and crept on foot towards Raditz. He found him knee deep in the river bending over with something clasped in his grasp, were those sheets? Raditz was out here in the early morning doing laundry? Why?

 

Stealth forgotten, Bardock strode over to his son, who clearly had more experience at this cleaning thing than he would have thought.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked. Raditz sighed, he must have heard Bardock coming, because the sigh he’d made wasn’t a surprised sigh but a resigned one.

 

“I’m washing my sheets,” Raditz replied without turning around. He continued to do just that scrubbing against the current, which would have been treacherous for a normal human.

 

“What did you do, piss the sheets?” joked Bardock coming closer, Raditz’s bed had dark brown sheets as well as a blanket that had once been the pelt of a bear, however years of experience helped Bardock recognized the substance that darkened the already dark color.

 

“Is that blood?” he asked with alarm. Raditz rolled his eyes in response put reeled the sheets in and tossed it on the ground completely ruining his efforts.

 

“Yes,” he said. He stood up and took a breath then he opened his mouth to speak again, “Father, I-,”

 

A scream pierced the air. It was Chi-Chi’s scream. They both rushed back to the house, the trees blurring as their hearts leapt in their throats and their minds raced with possibilities. They ran into the Son home but found it empty, so they rushed in their house. Chi-Chi was in Raditz’s room holding a baby, a Saiyan baby, balanced over her own gravid belly. Gohan stood in the doorway eyes wide. Bardock turned to look at Raditz but Raditz’s only response was to push past his nephew and father to snatch the child into his own arms.

 

Raditz looked wearily at them all and the back at the infant who was still soundly sleeping.

 

“This is my daughter, I had her last night,” he said, while cradling the child protectively. Chi-Chi was at a loss for words, her mouth opened then closed only to repeat the process all over again. Gohan only attempted to peer at the baby who had been encased in Raditz’s arms.

 

“Oh, well, that explains a lot,” said Bardock deep in his own thoughts.

 

“No it doesn’t,” said Chi-Chi finally finding her voice. Raditz just fidgeted, Bardock could see he wanted to retreat but not only was Bardock blocking the door they were in Raditz’s room.

 

“Raditz, we’ll leave you to rest, but I expect you to turn up for lunch if not breakfast. Chi-Chi, Gohan, let’s go,” ordered Bardock. Chi-Chi crossed her arms across her chest defiantly, Bardock strode over to her picked her up and followed Gohan out the room. He didn’t put her down until they were next door, he sat her gently on the couch. She made a face like she was going to yell at him, so he covered her mouth.

 

“Now, let me see, where to start, oh, centuries ago or something like that the saiyan race was dying out because our females were often targeted by enemies, so it became the certain males became able to have children. We call them breeders, because they are able to have many more children on average during their lifetime than females. Oh, and obviously Raditz is one. See, simple,” said Bardock quickly.

 

Chi-Chi was still glaring at him but he still let go of her mouth.

 

“You-” she started but Gohan interrupted, “If Uncle Raditz is her mom, then whose her dad?” Chi-Chi blinked at that, the thought had yet to cross her mind. “Yeah, who is her dad?” she said

 

Bardock sighed. “I don’t think you want to ever let Raditz hear you refer to him as the baby’s mom, we usually use bearer, whether male or female, as for the father, well, I’ll let Raditz tell you that, if he wants, don’t press the issue,”

 

Both Chi-Chi and Gohan nodded their assent.

 

Raditz joined them shortly after, once Chi-Chi made breakfast, and he ate like a saiyan starved. He used his tail to hold the naked baby to his chest as she slept as to free both hands.

 

“So, what’s her name?” Chi-Chi asked. Raditz mumbled something through a full mouth. Chi-Chi frowned at him, so he swallowed and tried again.

 

“I haven’t given her one yet,” said Raditz

 

“You and your brother are just alike,” Chi-Chi declared shaking her head. Then she brightened, “I’ve got a list of names for girls I never got to use,”

 

“No, thanks,” said Raditz shooting down the plan before it got off the ground. He went right back to shoving food in his mouth.

 

“Well, you’ve got to call her something,” insisted Chi-Chi, “I’ve got a name book around here somewhere,” she said making to get up.

 

“I’m going to give her a saiyan name, I just haven’t figured out which one yet,” said Raditz. The unnamed babe sneezed against his chest, her tiny tail curling around itself.

 

“Let me hold her,” said Chi-Chi, making those googly eyes that women make at babies. Raditz frowned, looking down the baby.

 

“I don’t want her to wake up,” he said

 

“If your chewing hasn’t woken her then I doubt cannon fire will,” shot back Chi-Chi. Raditz still looked apprehensive; he curled his arms around the infant, glancing quickly from her to Chi-Chi.

 

“Fine,” he said reluctantly. He stood and handed the baby across the table to her aunt. Chi-Chi cuddled the baby, who did start to wake. She blinked up with unfocused eyes and frowned, but did not cry. Her tail whipped back and forth, and she wiggled her body as much as she was able, finding this ineffective, she let out a loud cry. Raditz immediately reached out for her, and Chi-Chi reluctantly passed her back. Raditz left the table with the calming baby, while Chi-Chi looked distraught.

 

“Don’t worry, she probably just woke up hungry, and in that case none but her bearer will do,” said Bardock. Chi-Chi still frowned but Gohan was grinning the same goofy grin as his father.

 


	18. Life Goes On: Baby Days

## Chapter 18

Life Goes On: Baby Days

 

Over the next few weeks the found their new addition to be quite unobtrusive, she hardly every cried unless she was hungry and away from Raditz. Raditz relaxed enough that he allowed Chi-Chi to hold her, after she’d been fed. He even allowed Bardock and Gohan to hold her a little too.

 

Chi-Chi gave Raditz a set of cloth diapers and preceded to hound Raditz on the way he held her, changed her, and put her to sleep. Raditz for the most part took her advice admitting to himself that he knew nothing about babies and Bardock certainly wasn’t any help.

 

He still hadn’t named her.

 

Chi-Chi railed at him each day her niece went unnamed but being pregnant with a demi-saiyan child meant that Chi-Chi went on bed rest. Her reign of terror was confined to her bedroom. Ox-King came (crib in tow) in order to watch over her, leaving Raditz, Parzni, and Bardock to their own devices.

 

The day finally came, it happened in the middle of the day. Chi-Chi screamed and yelled and threatened the life of her father-in-law but at the end of it all, Goten was born.

 

He wailed for the first hour or so, reminding Bardock much of Kakarot during his first day of life but once he calmed he turned out to be quite a cheery child. He smiled and laughed at the new sights, and all the people around him. He did look eerily like Kakarot though.

 

“Well?” asked Chi-Chi as she and Raditz leaned over the crib. Chi-Chi had set both infants inside and they were fast asleep.

 

“I’m still thinking about it,” replied Raditz.

 

Chi-Chi opened her mouth to start a new tirade, but stopped as they heard a car parking outside. Chi-Chi looked out the window, “Oh, it’s Bulma and Trunks,” she said as went to the door.

 

She opened the door just as the pink haired child reached out to knock. He toddled in right past her.

 

“Chi-Chi! Oh, you’ve had the baby already? I was just coming to talk about throwing a baby shower tomorrow,” said Bulma. “We still can, where is he, it was a boy right,” she continued at rapid fire as she hugged Chi-Chi and went into the house.

 

They went into the living room where the crib was set up, Raditz had disappeared, but as Chi-Chi looked down she could see her niece still sleeping soundly.

 

“Where did Trunks get off too?” questioned Bulma as she bent down as well.

 

“Oh, wow, they’re twins!” exclaimed Bulma taking in the two sleeping babies.

 

“No, they’re cousins. This is Goten, and this Raditz’s daughter, that he has yet to name,” said Chi-Chi

 

“Oh,” replied Bulma. The questions whirled in her mind for a few seconds before, “Where’s her mother? Who’s her mother? She’s bigger than Goten, how old is she?”

 

“It’s complicated, but she’s only about a month old, still nameless though,” she shot as Raditz walked in the room, Trunks in tow. Their mouths were covered in cookie crumbs.

 

“Did you eat the entire batch of cookies?” shrieked Chi-Chi

 

Raditz shrugged with a smile, while Trunks pointed in Raditz’s directing, trying to wipe the evidence from his own face. Chi-Chi growled in frustration.

 

“One battle at a time,” she muttered. “You listen here, Raditz, I’m not going to stand for this one more day. If you don’t find something to call her I will. It makes no sense to have a nameless girl just lying here, are you trying to wait until she can name herself?” Chi-Chi’s tirade began. Raditz rolled his eyes but Chi-Chi was still talking.

 

“I mean it Raditz, don’t you dare think I don’t. I’m-,” she continued on

 

“Fine, fine, just stop,” interrupted Raditz.

 

“Well?” said Chi-Chi. Raditz looked up for a moment, thinking.

 

“The only saiyan women I can really remember clearly were my aunt and Fasha. I don’t want to use either of those. Uh, Parzni,” he said.

 

“Why that name?” asked Bardock as he walked in the room.

 

“I don’t know it’s the only other one I can think of,” replied Raditz as he lifted from the crib Parzni. She opened her eyes and blinked up at him, her tail curling around his wrist.

 

“I don’t like it, pick something else,” said Bardock, both Chi-Chi and Bulma shushed him. Trunks begin climbing up the crib until he settled himself beside Goten. He began poking the sleeping baby, Goten woke up quickly, he started laughing, his tail whipped out smacking Trunks in the face.

 

Bulma went into full planning mood. They would throw a large party at Capsule Corp to celebrate Goten’s, as well as Parzni’s, arrival. All of Goku’s friends would be invited; it would be a reunion of sorts. Chi-Chi was reluctant at first, but Bulma’s enthusiasm was infectious, she and Goten were convinced to Trunks’ delight, Raditz however wanted no part in any of it and Bardock used the opportunity to slip away.

 

They argued with him a bit, but it was clear he wasn’t going to budge. Chi-Chi resolved to collect some girl’s clothes anyway but they moved on to other subjects.

 

“I can remove his tail, the same way I did Trunks’, it won’t hurt and it won’t grow back like Goku’s used to with the device I’ve developed,” Bulma was saying to Chi-Chi. Raditz had halfway dozed off with Parzni in against him playing with his tail.

 

“That’s a relief, it’s cute but it’s sure a lot of trouble,” Chi-Chi responded. Bulma turned to Raditz.

 

“What about Parzni, Raditz?” she asked. It took a few seconds to understand what was being said. Raditz’s face twisted into a look of disgust and anger.

 

“You’re not cutting my daughter’s tail off,” he spat. Bulma held her hands up, placating, but Chi-Chi got angry right along with him.

 

“Both Goku and Gohan caused nothing but trouble with their tails, this is to protect her and everyone else,” she said.

 

Raditz glared at her and the words came to him instantly, “In other words, you’re afraid of a true saiyan’s power,” he shot at her before storming off. Chi-Chi and Bulma both looked shocked.

 

 


	19. Life Goes On: Understanding

## Chapter 19

Life Goes On: Understanding

 

Chi-Chi expected Raditz to go and fume in his room until Bardock got back and made him apologize for falling back on his old ways. However, when Bardock got back from fishing, why was it always fishing, Raditz was nowhere to be found.

 

Chi-Chi snatched up the gigantic fish and began skinning it as she explained the argument. Bardock for his part listened calmly then he sighed.

 

“Chi-Chi, you must understand, you Earthlings are not the first to think of cutting of a saiyan’s tail,” he began, “There was an epidemic on this planet called Slictzer, the trees were sharp enough to cut of the errant swinging tail as was everything else. The people who inhabited the planet were vicious. It was humiliating; they had to call in some of Freeza’s other soldiers. The ones who had their tail’s cut off were ridiculed, no one would work with them, no one would associate with them, they were sent out on solo missions they couldn’t handle without transforming and they were killed,”

 

“Well, that was on Planet Vegeta this is Earth,” said Chi-Chi. She could sympathize but the fact remain a saiyan’s tail on Earth would only grow to be an unnecessary danger. The couldn’t keep blowing up the moon.

 

“But that is the mind frame Raditz was taught. I mean, I’m certainly not going to cut off my tail, Raditz isn’t going to cut off his, why cut Parzni’s tail?”

 

“Well, she-,” started Chi-Chi

 

“I’m not saying you don’t have a point,” interrupted Bardock, “Both Goten and Parzni were born with tails, they are a part of them as much as any other limb is. However, you and Kakarot have made your choice for your sons; Raditz must be able to do the same for his daughter,”

 

“Bardock, Goku accidentally killed his adoptive grandfather as a kid. He thought it was some giant moon monster that did it, he never knew it was him until Raditz got here and told him,” said Chi-Chi as she cut the skinned fish in to more manageable pieces. Bardock had never heard that story before, it was saddening to hear how his son’s heritage had hurt him growing up but it did not change Bardock’s mind.

 

“She can be taught to control the transformation later on. Planet Vegeta had three moons but we never had children tear down our own planet, between me and Raditz we can manage one child,” said Bardock.

 

Chi-Chi looked skeptical, but she knew a lost battle when she saw one. She battered the fish cuts and began putting them in the pan. Bardock stayed long enough to eat half the fish before he set off looking for Raditz.

 

He looked for Raditz’s energy signature and followed it. He found him sitting in a large hole in an otherwise flat plain. The place looked familiar but Bardock ignored that to focus on his son. Raditz had Parzni curled to his chest underneath his shirt. As he slid into the crater and settled beside Raditz he could hear the child gulping down her meal.

 

Raditz acknowledged him with a nod, he wasn’t brooding he was just deep in thought.

 

“So, Chi-Chi and I talked, she’s come around,” said Bardock. Raditz rolled his eyes before responding, “I don’t care whether she did or didn’t, my decision isn’t effected either way,”

 

“I figured that,” laughed Bardock, “You’re coming back to your old self, stubborn, hot headed, more like my sister than I liked to admit.”

 

“I was kid then, you don’t know anything about the adult I used to be,” shot Raditz accusingly. Bardock made a sound of agreement; his visions had only showed him the life of one of his sons.

 

“But, I suppose it doesn’t matter, that person died here,” said Raditz. Bardock’s eyes widened at that, he had watched the battle that had gone on here the cruel fight between his sons that had ended them both. He hadn’t really recognized it but now it was obvious this was where Raditz had landed all those years ago. This was where he died, and more than likely where his old body, or what little was left of it, was buried.

 

“Why come out here?” asked Bardock slightly unnerved. The place seemed to take on the qualities of a graveyard, the crater a tomb.

 

“It’s quiet, and I needed to think,” replied Raditz as he shifted Parzni from beneaght his shirt to lay on his chest.

 

“About?” asked Bardock.

 

“How much I hate being on this planet, how much Chi-Chi’s self-important attitude annoys me, that sort of thing,” said Raditz, then he sighed “I miss it,” he said looking up at the darkening sky.

 

“What, conquering worlds, committing genocide?” joked Bardock

 

“The stars, the excitement, the struggle to survive,” said Raditz seriously. Bardock could understand that. They had both lived lives of constant moving, constant struggle, constant battle; it was hard to settle into this peace that seemed to surround them, this peace where their biggest conflict was Chi-Chi’s current level of annoyance with them. Vegeta dealt by training, but Bardock had tried that it didn’t ease his restlessness, he thought that with Parzni, Raditz would have himself well occupied but it seemed he had not escaped the feeling either.

Parzni’s tail stretched out and wrapped itself around her grandfather’s wrist. She didn’t need to know that kind of life. She could live here at peace, just as her uncle had done for most of his life.

 

As for Bardock and Raditz, they would eventually find some sort of compromise. The father and son eventually made their way back home. Nothing more was said on the tail subject. Chi-Chi asked, actually asked not demanded, that Rditz at least join her for the baby shower and introduce Parzni to the rest of the group. It would be a reunion of sorts, except there would be an obvious Goku/Kakarot-sized hole.

 

But life had to eventually go on.

 

 


	20. Life Goes On: Parties

## Chapter 20

Life Goes On: Parties

 

Raditz was trying, he really was, but they were making it so difficult.

 

Bulma’s big baby shower had attracted all of Goku’s friends. There was food and presents; even Vegeta was forced to show up. It was an extravagant event considering that it was only planned a week ago.

 

But the problem lay in the fact that Kakarot’s friends were all either in the category of idiotic or nosy beyond belief.

 

When they got there Chi-Chi had to explain three different times that Parzni was in fact Raditz’s daughter, not Chi-Chi’s, not Chi-Chi and Raditz’s, just Raditz’s. After that there were the questions of where her mother was, and how Raditz met her, which Raditz decided to ignore.

 

Bardock managed to give him peace for a bit by asking to hear stories about Goku as a child, Krillen the bald one, and Master Roshi the old man, launched into more tales about Kakarot as a child and his training under the old man. They went from there into stories about when they each individually suspected Kakarot might not be of this world.

 

Piccolo was prompted into telling the story of his first defeat at Goku’s hands, which he did with much glaring and teeth gnashing. Tien also spoke of his defeat by Goku and Yamcha launched into his story as well. It was ridiculous how many of Kakarot’s friends started out as his enemies. Krillen the tried to get Vegeta to tell the story of his defeat, Vegeta said some very threatening things and stormed off, Krillen told the story anyway.

 

Raditz listened eagerly.

 

 

Raditz sat with the others, a mountain of food in front of him. Parzni was awake balanced carefully in his lap, by his tail wrapped around her waist for support. She was wide eyed taking everything in with a fascination only babies can manage.

 

She caught sight of Goten, who was being held by Piccolo of all people. She reached out and attempted to lean forward but was not able to. She looked over at Trunks, whose ability to walk meant he was everywhere. He often gravitated to where Goten was currently but he also seemed to have a knack for finding the people paying the least amount of attention to their plate and helping them empty it.

 

It had been an exciting day for her. Raditz, however, couldn’t wait to get away from these people. They had taken to Bardock extremely well, his resemblance to Kakarot not doubt helping, and his play on the grieving father was important too. But Raditz had not survived Freeza without knowing when there was hostility directed towards him.

 

Krillen had a suspicious look in his eye when he looked at Raditz, Piccolo even more so.

 

His temper probably hadn’t help. He had snapped at anyone who questioned him about Parzni and was even worse if the asked to hold her. He’d even snapped at Bulma’s mother for trying to pinch Parzni’s cheeks. He didn’t care about what they thought of him but, as much as he hated to admit it, they were stronger than him, if it came to a fight he stood no chance.

 

“Raditz, I bought some presents for Parzni too,” she said grabbing Raditz by the arm and pulling his attention back to the group. Raditz was handed a large box, and Chi-Chi took Parzni from his lap. He saw no point in refusing so he opened the box and was blinded by pink. He couldn’t even decipher what it was but it was most certainly retina burning pink.

 

He opened his mouth then shut it biting down a scathing remark. He opened it again this time to simply thank the blue haired wretch of a woman but as he did so he turned and saw Parzni being was now in the lap of Bulma’s mother.

 

She was bouncing the little girl in her lap but Raditz still felt a wrongness roll through him.

 

“Oh, she’s absolutely adorable, it’s a shame her mother couldn’t be here to celebrate, you know these sorts of things are usually women only,” Mrs. Breifs was saying to her husband. Raditz gritted his teeth, Parzni was fascinated however, she’d never seen hair that color. Parzni reached up into the woman’s blonde locks and pulled, hard.

 

“Oh, my. She’s got quite a grip,” said Mrs. Briefs. Raditz had to admire her pain tolerance because it was clear she was in a lot of it. Bardock reached over and untangled the baby’s hands from her hair, though the chubby fist still came away with a nice clump of blonde hair.

 

Mrs. Brief’s waved it off. Vegeta chose right then to make reappearance. He chucked, enjoying the woman’s misfortune as he snatched more food off the table. Raditz took Parzni quickly from her grandfather, he excused himself from the chaos that now surrounded the party. He found his way inside of the dark Capsule Corp building.

 

Not wanting to intrude too much into the Brief family home he settled in the first room he found. Unfortunately it was already occupied. Vegeta had his second portion of food and was munching on it slowly. He glared at Raditz but made no other acknowledgement.

 

Parzni slapped her hands together and giggled. Vegeta glared at her and she offered a toothless grin in response.

 

“Disgusting,” the prince muttered. “I’d expect more of a warrior’s attitude from Brolly’s child,” said Vegeta as he watched Parzni amuse herself blowing spit bubbles. Raditz froze at the sound of the monster’s name.

 

“She’s not Brolly’s child, she’s mine,” he snapped at Vegeta. Vegeta grinned, it was a malicious grin.

 

“She looks like him,” he said, Raditz glared in response. It wasn’t completely untrue. Parzni’s hair was shorter than either of her parents, but it’s shape resembled Brolly’s, she even had his bangs, and she often made faces that reminded him of Brolly in his untransformed state.

 

“She doesn’t,” he replied anyway, knowing it was lie. He hated Vegeta, it was a hatred born through years and dark nights of hoping and begging Vegeta to save him, it would have taken only a word; all of his pain at Nappa’s hands could have been spared. Vegeta stood by and did nothing, he hated Vegeta.

 

But at least it was familiar for that alone he could endure even Vegeta.

 


	21. Toddler Wars

## Chapter 21

Toddler Wars

Goten and Parzni grew quickly. They filled the expanded Son household with activity. Chi-Chi was determined to nurture a strong bond between them, although the two had other ideas.

 

It started out innocuously, Bardock in all his wisdom tried to speed along the process of the two cousins learning actual words by mocking their baby talk. Goten took this to be hilarious and tried all different sounds for his grandfather to repeat to him. Parzni on the other hand did not like to be mocked.

 

“Daba,” she shrieked at Bardock, obviously some sort of reprimand.

 

“Daba,” mocked Bardock, sticking his tongue out for full childish measure.

 

“Dabu,” said Goten. Parzni swung her fist at him, managing to unbalance herself and fall into her cousin completely. Goten shrieked at her as he pushed off. She shrieked back as she righted herself only this time louder. Sensing a challenge Goten drew in a breath and shrieked again, the sound echoing through the house and startling Gohan who was only a foot away with his math book.

 

“Alright, that’s-,” started Bardock before Parzni let out a shriek that had him clutching at his head, punctuated by pushing herself into her cousin again, her hands clutched into swing fists. Goten fought back, luckily neither had much in the way of teeth but they were attempting to bite.

 

They traded fists while still screaming. Bardock only shook his head, and stopped Gohan when he made a move to breaking them up. “Let them fight it out,” he said. Gohan looked apprehensive but he yielded.

 

However it was only a few seconds later that both Raditz and Chi-Chi stormed into the room. Raditz reached into the rolling mass of fighting toddler and yanked Parzni out by her tail, letting her hang by it from his fist. What were two voices was suddenly one, and Goten smiled a victorious grin while Parzni wailed.

 

The next incident happened outside. Chi-Chi had seated them both on a blanket while she hung laundry. She brought plenty of toys and they had finished the preliminary fight / division of the toys and then it fell out of a nearby tree. A perfectly rounded pinecone, that each toddler immediately wanted for themselves. They had both crawled small distances before, usual to get closer to food but the pinecone was all on the other side of the yard. They glanced at each other, and took off.

 

They didn’t babble one syllable at each other, they focused only on their goal. They crossed the prickly grass, with rocks and ooh, what was that?

 

Parzni stopped, right there between her arms was something shiny and dark and it moved all on its own. She vaguely heard Goten’s victorious cry as she picked the thing up. It wiggled, she wondered what it tasted like. However just as it nearly touched her tongue, Chi-Chi slapped it from her hand.

 

“Parzni, don’t eat bugs!” she yelled. That wasn’t fair, Goten was eating his new toy. She opened her mouth and screamed. Her bearer would make it better, she’d get something to eat, and Aunt Chi-Chi was so mean.

 

Chi-Chi scooped both toddlers up, placing them back on the blanket. Parzni was still crying but Chi-Chi knew from experience that she was just stubborn enough not to stop until Raditz came. Luckily he was never too far from her.

 

Raditz came out of the woods with a supply of firewood as tall as the house. He stacked and went over to pick Parzni up. The temper tantrum subsided immediately and he took her inside for a snack.

 

The third time was Gohan’s fault. He was only supposed to watch over Goten as he napped. Chi-Chi was in the kitchen making lunch, and Bardock was out at Capsule Corp trying to convince Bulma to give him a spaceship.

Initially Parzni was off somewhere with Raditz as he trained, an arrangement Chi-Chi made no illusions of liking. She hated the idea of the toddler crawling around the wilderness while Raditz practiced kicking and punching the air.

 

However after a scuffle with a T-Rex, who was determined to have a saiyan toddler snack, Raditz cut his training short to bring Chi-Chi freshly killed T-Rex steaks. He even cut it into even pieces for the ease of carrying it.

 

Chi-Chi was genuinely happy at this development. They would even have leftovers to use for dinner. Raditz was all set to go back out and finish training with Parzni held in his tail, and a stack of sandwiches in a lunch bag.

 

Parzni let out a yawn and Gohan looked over at the sleeping Goten. Surely they wouldn’t pick a fight even in their sleep.

 

“I can keep her, Uncle,” volunteered Gohan. He reached out for the girl even though Raditz still looked reluctant.

 

“I’m not sure,”

 

“You’re coming back for lunch in an hour or so anyway, she’ll just take a nap either way. We don’t need any more T-Rex meat,” said Gohan brightly. At that Raditz relinquished the toddler to her cousin, she laid against him as he rocked her into sleep.

 

Her eyes closed before Raditz had taken five steps. Gohan set the sleeping girl down gently beside Goten in the crib. They slept on peaceably for about twenty minutes. After that Parzni cracked open her eyes only to be met with her cousin’s black locks. This didn’t bug her so much they slept in the same crib often enough but then she noticed her favorite red monkey plushie clutched tightly in her sleeping cousin’s arms.

 

She sat up and reared her fist back like she’d seen her bearer do and popped Goten right in the face. Goten woke up with an indignant yelled and cried, clutching the toy tighter.

 

“My!” screamed Parzni. Goten did not understand her and continued yelling she drew back to hit him again when he was lifted up and away, taking her monkey with him. She glared up at Gohan who Goten now clung too.

 

“Parzni what’s the matter with you?” the older boy chided. He walked away presumably to take Goten upstairs to finish his nap. Parzni watched as her monkey disappeared from her limited sight. The sight enraged her, she began to scream and a flash of light over took her.

 

“Parzni!” she heard multiple voices yell. She didn’t care, Goten took her toy, her favorite toy that grandpa gave her. Goten had his own, he couldn’t have them both. It wasn’t fair.

 

“Hey, brat here’s your stupid toy, shut it!”

 

That was her bearer’s voice. She open her eyes and sure enough there he was with her monkey thrust out at her, she took it happily. She glared over at Goten who was now snuggling his orange monkey instead of hers.

 

She could let him live for now.

 


	22. Chapter 22

## Chapter 22

The Saiyan Pirate

 

Bardock had eventually convinced Bulma to loan him a space ship. It was small though nowhere near as small as the attack pods he was used to. It was faster than anything he’d ever flown before. It was nearly as fast as Paragus’ ship; he’d be able to go to the South Galaxy in mere hours. Not that he wanted too, the South Galaxy was kind of a wasteland dump now.

 

Before Freeza started imposing strict return home policies on the saiyans, they could travel to planets for enjoyment. Places of trade, commerce, and entertainment, Bardock decided to head to one such planet now.

 

He came in sight of the murky brown planet, and landed in a field. Planet Welver had once been under Freeza’s rule as Planet Freeza 188. It was where the Ginyu Force often rested between missions and was a place where many alien mechanics lived. Bardock was glad to see that it had bloomed with the loss of Freeza. The marketplace had exploded with goods from all over and the bars were filled with tales from all reaches of the galaxy.

 

“The Saiyan Pirate has an impressive bounty on him. If we had enough guys we could take him,” Bardock heard someone at the bar saying. He didn’t turn around but he was definitely all ears.

“He hangs out on Planet Kopoli, competing in the fights, they want to ban him cause he’s too strong, but I heard their planning an ambush with some really strong fighters, who survived the destruction of the South Galaxy, we don’t stand a chance,” said the first speaker’s friend. Bardock had heard all he needed to. He turned to them with a grin.

 

“How do I get to Planet Kopoli?” he asked loudly. They stared at him incredulously but the they noticed his tail waving behind him. They gave him directions, while stuttering and waving at the door. Bardock smirked on his way out the door.

 

* * *

 

Planet Kopoli was a violent planet, originally torn by war, and famaine, it natives became used to fatal surroundings. They were a rough people anyway; their planet’s gravity was the same as the former Planet Vegeta. Their bloodthirsty reputation attracted more of the same and eventually the planet became over run, few if any of the native still lived. Now Kopoli was a meeting place of mercenaries, criminals, bounty hunters, and the lowest dregs of the galactic society.

 

Bardock didn’t have to look far to find mention of the Saiyan Pirate. Everywhere went people were talking loudly of the plan to ambush the saiyan, if the Saiyan was not aware of the plan he had to be denser than Kakarot.

 

Bardock received a few odd looks from many of the people around him. Some glared at him, but none moved to attack, he figured that was just the way they treated unfamiliar faces. Bardock moved steadily to the arena, it was not really one, so much as being a big empty area that was scared from years of fighting. He would find the Saiyan Pirate here, eventually.

 

“Early aren’t you?” said someone behind him. He turned, only to be met with a fist to the face. It caught him of guard but he had the presence of mind to block the next blow. He shot into the air to assess his attackers. There were five of them, but only three followed him into the air. The other two looked eager but didn’t follow or maybe couldn’t. They were all different species of alien.

 

“Who are you?” shouted Bardock at one of them as the encircled him.

 

“We were hired to kill you, Pirate,” replied one with a hiss. They had mistaken him or the Pirate? It was probably because he was a saiyan, there weren’t many of those walking around nowadays. There was no point in trying to presude them otherwise, besides he’d been itching for a real fight.

 

In the end though it wasn’t much of a fight, the two on the ground really couldn’t fly though they were physically strong, it was easy to take them out. The other three tried to make up for a lack of teamwork and familiarity with brute strength. They were stronger than Bardock but he was smarted. He tricked two of them into taking each other out the last one into slamming himself into the ground. Bardock was pleased to note he was 10 times stronger than he was when he’d first been alive. He might have been able to give Freeza a run for his money in his first form.

 

He heard clapping, not the clapping of the crowd that had formed during the short lived fight but clapping from directly beneath him. Had he missed one? He flew down, as he landed he noticed he strangers tail, it was the mysterious Saiyan Pirate then.

 

“Wait, you’re not Kakarot,” said the saiyan

 

“No, I’m Bardock, Kakarot’s father,” responded Bardock. So this saiyan knew Kakarot? No one on Earth had mentioned another saiyan.

 

“Bardock, not Bardock the son of Deikon, and father Raditz,” said the saiyan is disbelief. So this saiyan knew both of his sons and his father. He must be ancient.

 

“The same,” Bardock replied, he was rewarded with an angry spike in the stranger’s energy.

 

“Liar,” the stranger spat, “you might look like him, but my uncle is dead,”

 

Bardock’s eyes widened. He had only one nephew. “Turles?” he questioned. The stranger ripped away his cloak in a fit of anger. He seemed ready to attack at any moment. Bardock could only take in his own reflected appearance excepting the eyes, he’d always thought the anger that rolled in Turles’ eyes resembled that of his mother.

 

“Raditz told me you were dead,” he said, this seemed to make Turles even angrier.

 

“Raditz is dead, Kakarot killed him-,” ranted Turles

 

“King Yenma bought us back, both of us,” interrupted Bardock. Turles calmed, he looked confused. Bardock could see he was still wary.

 

“The day you were born, your mother, my sister, found me in a bar when you were an hour old and pushed you off on me as a punishment for cursing her. You stayed with me until your father, Kale, came and found you and he was pissed off that I’d spilled beer on you,” said Bardock, Turles’ expression relaxed and he began to laugh.

 

He walked up to Bardock and embraced him. “It’s good to see you again Uncle,” he said

 

As he released Bardock, Bardock delivered a hi-kick to his solar plexus. “Ug, yeah, definitely you,” groaned Turles.

 

They left Kopoli after convincing the fights organizer that since Bardock was getting Turles away from the fights and defeated the bounty hunters that he deserved their combined fee. They then left after loading Bardock’s considerably smaller ship on to Turles’ larger one.

 


	23. An Extended Reunion

## Chapter 23

An Extended Reunion

 

“BARDOCK!” screeched Chi-Chi, didn’t she get tired of doing that? Okay, so maybe they’d parked the ship a little close to the house, but they hadn’t hit it and that was Turles’ fault anyway. And how did she know it was him, he could have been an invader for all she knew, but there she was storming out of the house. As they exited the ship, Bardock could see Chi-Chi preparing for a tirade. However as Turles stepped out behind him there was complete silence.

 

Turles hadn’t told him much about his encounter with Kakarot, only that they’d fought, he’d threatened Gohan and the Earth, and that his return would not be taken well. Bardock really wished that he’d pressed for more information; because his daughter-in-law looked like she was going to pop a blood vessel and even Gohan had a threatening look on his face. Bardock found it prudent that he put himself between them and his wayward nephew, though he really didn’t want too.

 

 

Chi-Chi, Gohan, this is Turles, my nephew, and he would like to apologize without being killed,” Bardock said with his hands up in a placating gesture. Turles snorted and rolled his eyes, that was not helping his case. He strode from behind Bardock, with an impatient scowl.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry okay; I didn’t realize Kakarot was my cousin, and shouldn’t have threatened the kid. Maybe things would have gone different, or maybe not. Anyway where’s Raditz?” said Turles. Bardock inwardly cringed, how stupid was his nephew; that was the least persuasive apology he’d ever heard.

 

“You…I…Who do you think you are!” sputtered Chi-Chi. Gohan looked genuinely confused but no longer appeared hostile.

 

“I’m Turles, the great Saiyan Pirate,” smirked Turles in response. Chi-Chi looked ready to say something else but Bardock beat her to it.

 

“How did you not realize you were related? You two look just alike!” he asked incredulously

 

“I had left Planet Vegeta before he was born, I didn’t know you had another son. I mean, our great-grandfather had the same looks and he had like nine kids, he could have been a more distant relation that I didn’t really care about, I don’t really care now, I came here to see Raditz,” said Turles.

 

Chi-Chi looked murderous, but Gohan looked amused. It seemed Turles’ forgiveness would be as easy as Raditz’s.

 

Raditz came around the corner of the house stifling a large yawn. His eyes widened as he took in the assembled group. Turles’ face cracked in the first real smile Bardock had seen on it and he strode over to Raditz and stood in front of him.

 

“Turles?” questioned Raditz, with a dumbstruck expression.

 

“Miss me?” said Turles still grinning. Raditz grinned back and stepped forward to share an embrace with his cousin. As the stood back, both still smiling like idiots, Turles took note of how they now stood.

 

“Look at that my baby cousin’s all grown up, you’re taller than me,” Turles said reaching up to ruffle Raditz’s hair.

 

“Yeah, I’m taller than father too; did King Yenma revive you too?” Raditz asked swatting Turles’ hand away.

 

“No, I never died, although I came close when I came to Earth. I thought you died when Planet Vegeta exploded and I didn’t learn differently until after you’d already been killed,” said Turles with a frown.

 

“Freeza told me he’d found and killed you, that monster even made listen to a recording of you being tortured,” said Raditz sadly.

 

“Freeza’s men did capture and torture me but I escaped and faked my death. If I’d known he had you too, I would have tried to save you,” said Turles. Raditz just shook his head.

 

“We’d both have died, me a lot sooner than I did,” said Raditz. Turles was about to say something cocky be for he was hit in the head with Chi-Chi’s Fryin Pan of Doom.

 

“I don’t care who you are, I have enough lazy saiyan mouths to feed. All you people want to do is train but that certainly doesn’t pay the bills or put food on the table. Not to mention the horrible example you all set for Gohan and the next thing we know there will be space police at our door looking for you,” yelled Chi-Chi. Turles backed up to put more than two arm’s length between himself and the enraged housewife.

 

“A few bounty hunters maybe, if they’re desperate but I guess I can make a concession,” said Turles reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a cloth bag and tossed it at Chi-Chi who caught it with one hand still on the pan. She glared at Turles suspiciously before banishing the pan to wherever it came from in the first place and open the bag. Her eyes went wide and her jaw went slack and then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.

 

Gohan caught his mother as she passed out, Bardock caught the bag, peering inside he turned to Turles and said, “Space jewels? You’re really taking this pirate thing too far,”


	24. Living with Turles

## Chapter 24

Living with Turles

 

There was no question the Turles was staying in Bardock’s house and the less Chi-Chi saw of him the better. Turles was loud, obnoxious, and above all filthy. He was a horrible houseguest, he threw things, he broke things, and he tried the patience of everybody just to see them get angry. The only person he wasn’t intentionally annoying was Raditz.

 

Bardock supposed that somewhere deep down he loved his nephew. However, that didn’t mean he wanted to live with him. He and Raditz were messy, but Turles was a hurricane at the dump. He left food lying around, something no sane saiyan would do.

 

His one redeeming quality was that he took an immediate shine to Parzni and she took one to him. He even changed her diapers without complaint, though the fact that he used them as projectiles afterwards did nothing to endear him to Chi-Chi or Gohan.

 

Turles and Raditz often trained together. Raditz’s power level grew in leaps and bounds; Turles was already just about as strong as Freeza in his final form, maybe more. He really wanted to achieve Super Saiyan but the transformation eluded him. For now Bardck thought that was best, at least until he caught up, but he was quickly doing just that, he wasn’t exactly sure how much trust he could extend to his devious nephew.

 

“Let’s go back to Kopoli,” said Turles one day as they were cleaning. They weren’t really but that’s what they were supposed to be doing. Bardock looked at him incredulously from his position lounging on the sofa.

 

“Kopoli? I thought you were banned,” put in Raditz from the floor where he was laid out with Parzni.

 

“I was,” said Turles easily as he sat sideways in the arm chair, “but there was a reason I hung around there, the toughest fighters from all over gather there and the fights are real fights to the finish. You could get much stronger there. Even if we stayed out of the fights, the gravity feels like home,”

 

“We’re not going to Kopoli but you are onto something,” said Bardock. He’d been itching to get of the planet again. He’d returned his borrowed ship but they still had Turles’, not that he planned on being dependent on that for long.

 

“First things first, we stop at Welver so I can get a ship with the money I got for getting you away from Kopoli, once that’s spent we can find somewhere with high gravity to train,” said Bardock. Turles grinned in response, and Raditz looked eager to get going. They began planning right then in there to leave in the next few days.

 

 

“Absolutely not,” said Chi-Chi holding Parzni to her chest. “You’re not taking a baby into space,”

 

“She’s nearly a year old, if this were Planet Vegeta she’d be conquering her first world,” said Turles. Chi-Chi glared at him but then pointedly looked at Raditz.

 

“I can’t not take her, I’m going and I haven’t completely weaned her yet, so she’s going too,” defended Raditz. He didn’t reach to take Parzni back, they weren’t leaving until tomorrow, and she just ate, she didn’t need to be yanked back and forth.

 

“She’s ten months old and you want to take her into space, and I know the three are just going to look for trouble, you’re really going to drag Parzni into that?” yelled Chi-Chi. Raditz hated to admit that Chi-Chi had a point he really did, but he also really wanted to get off this planet for a little while.

 

“Okay, you’re right, it is too dangerous,” admitted Raditz. Turles’ eyes bugged out in shock.

 

“You can’t just give in like that, she’ll be fine she’s a saiyan,” said Turles.

 

“Yeah, but I supposed I’ll have to finish weaning her first,” said Raditz. He reached out to take the dozing baby from her aunt, Chi-Chi gave her over with a victorious smile. Raditz carried her a few steps toward the door, he stopped once he got there.

 

“Although Welver was our first stop anyway and it’s plenty safe, we’ll just drive father’s new ship back to Earth,” said Raditz before he exited. Chi-Chi made an indignant squawk but Raditz was already gone and Turles had already run out behind him.

 

So it was the next morning that they loaded up the ship with food, armor, and Bardock’s ill-gained money, and took off for Welver. Bardock even managed to convince Chi-Chi to let Gohan tag along, as long as he was on the return ship home with Raditz. He’d convinced her that seeing an alien marketplace, a veritable cultural and technological melting pot would be educational for Gohan.

 

“And don’t forget I want a full report on what you learned young man,” Chi-Chi was saying as they were loading up the final supplies. They would be gone a little over a week, three days to get there, two days to buy a ship, and three more days for Gohan and Raditz to get back, but they were saiyans. The food supply and storage was important.

 

Although Turles been the only saiyan on the ship it was clearly designed with saiyan physiology in mind. There was a dehydrating station, making food small enough that six months’ worth of food for an active saiyan could be stored safely. There was a training room, command room, Turles room, and only one other sleeping quarter.

 

Bardock and Turles didn’t know exactly how long they’d be gone, so naturally they tried to fill the ship to capacity, but their time constraints prevent that. They did try though, they ended up with maybe 2 months’ worth of food and it was time to take off. Chi-Chi was having one last check with Gohan before he boarded the ship, the others were just waiting on her to finish.

 

“Yes, mom,” Gohan responded dutifully.

 

“And don’t eat anything that you aren’t sure is safe,” said Chi-Chi

 

“Right, mom,” replied Gohan

 

“And don’t wander off from your grandfather,” shouted Chi-Chi as Bardock hefted Gohan over his shoulders and marched him up the ship’s walkway.

 

“Okay, mom,” shouted back Gohan as the door closed. They could see Chi-Chi shouting something else but the engines were in full roar now, they were taking off.


	25. Planet Welver

## Chapter 25

Planet Welver

 

The ship had an autopilot, which was lucky considering that Turles had confessed to not knowing how to pilot manually. That had been Lakasei and Rasin’s job, the duo built the ship, and piloted it. In the process of that discussion, Turles revealed that not all of his crew had died, both Amond and Lakasei had in fact survived the disastrous attempt on Earth. However Turles became tightlipped after that confession, only telling them that his crew certainly wasn’t going to try for Earth again.

 

They all trained constantly during the three day journey, while Bardock flipped through spaceship catalogs and magazines, catching himself up on the latest features and average speeds. He decided he would need only a small ship, designed for short trips since he did consider Earth his home now and he didn’t want to stray too far.

 

Parzni, who was usually bought in the house long before the moon had a chance to rise back home, loved the view out of the ship windows. The stars had her captivated; the inky black emptiness of space had enchanted her.

 

Soon enough they were landing. Planet Welver was still buzzing with the news of the Saiyan Pirates escape and his twin savior. Bardock and the others didn’t stop to listen to the gossip but it was everywhere and a saiyan’s hearing was sensitive. The most popular story was cloning, someone was cloning the Saiyan Pirate in an effort to take over the known universe, most thought it was Turles own doing.

 

Bardock could see that his nephew was amused by the rumors surrounding him and the sharp increase of his infamy, but Bardock was only glad he’d seen fit to wear a cloak and to force Turles back into the one he’d been wearing on Kopoli. Raditz and Parzni’s tails remained hidden beneath their clothes, no need to stir up anything.

 

Gohan was darting from stall to stall, staring at this and that and listening to the conversations around him. Welver really was the melting pot Bardock had promised Chi-Chi, aliens from the farthest reaches came to buy and sell, and of course to catch up on gossip.

 

The soon found themselves a spaceship lot. While there were plenty of engineers on Welver selling working ships was a dangerous business. A ship was necessary for most to get anywhere and on a crowded place like Welver, there were many attempts to hijack a ship. So it made sense that the merchant was surrounded by body guards, and that his ship lot was away from most everything else.

 

They were met at the door by a hulking purple alien who eyed them with suspicion.

 

“Remove the cloaks,” he growled out at them.

They did so, and the guard recognized Turles immediately but didn’t move to throw them out. “The Saiyan Pirate, huh. No funny business, we don’t care about your history, just about your money,” he told them.

 

They were ushered into the building where a short little alien sat behind a desk. In front of him was a hologram of a ship. He did not smile but gave them a once over.

 

“Welcome to Rahi’s Ships. What kind of vessel do you seek?” the creature said though his voice was as low as a whisper.

 

“Something simple, for short trips but it has to hold enough food for a few saiyans,” said Bardock. The alien nodded. “Max capacity?” he asked. Bardock thought for a moment. He would like space for at least himself and his sons, although Kakarot was dead. Still even if it was Raditz and Turles, or Gohan, he supposed he could use Turles’ ship if they need to take a large group.

 

“Three or four,” he said indecisively. The alien nodded again and reached out for the controls of the hologram projector. In a few short keystrokes he pulled up six ships. Gohan made a sound of amazement, the alien shot him a look.

 

“The saiyan appetite is a trying thing. I am assuming that all passengers are saiyan, so an onboard dehydrator is a must,” mumbled the alien. Bardock nodded. Parzni began fussing slightly and the alien seemed annoyed, so Raditz rose and took her out the room.

 

“Our simplest model, you’d have to install a dehydrator, max capacity is 3, no much living space,” said the alien gesturing to the first ship. Bardock made a face.

 

“I’d like some space for training,” he said.

 

The alien nodded, tapped some keys and four of the ships disappeared.

 

“This one has a capacity for six though the sleeping rooms are cramped, there is an open viewing room that can be used for training and it has one of the best stabilizers on the market,” said the alien.

 

“The other has a capacity for four, the sleeping room isn’t as small, a training room, and is much faster than the other,” he said pointing to the other ship that was left.

 

“Hmm, I think the second one would be best,” said Bardock. The alien nodded and dismissed the other ship with a few taps. He and Bardock haggled over price; it was just within Bardock’s budget.

 

The alien then called the guards who took them to a showroom where the ship was being wheeled in. They were allowed to walk around the ship, it was small but it was perfect. Bardock finalized the deal with a handshake and one of the guards handed Bardock, the keys, along with a thick manual.

 

They managed to move the ship from the lot back towards the marketplace, parking it inside of Turles ship. Bardock still had some money to spend. They spent five days on Welver, shopping, training, and listening to the intergalactic gossip. Gohan bought an alien dress for his mom, Bardock bought toys for Goten and Parzni. Turles bought himself a lot of alcohol, while Raditz bought a book written in a language no one else could decipher.

 

All this of course meant that Gohan and Raditz were going to be late getting back to Earth but they figured it was worth it and honestly Chi-Chi didn’t really think they’d be on time did she?

 


	26. Onwards

## Chapter 26

Onwards

 

Eventually, Raditz, Parzni, and Gohan boarded Turles’ ship to take on the journey home. They were going to take Bardock’s but Bardock decided it would be easier to move around without Turles large, recognizable ship.

 

They said their goodbyes and the trio took off towards Earth, while Turles and Bardock took off for Planet Horit.

 

They had listened carefully to the gossip over the last few days, Turles still wanted to go back to Kopoli or take a bounty hunting job, but Bardock had other ideas. Although it had now been about six years since the death of Freeza, the fall of the entire Cold Empire was more recent. Many parts of the galaxy were in turmoil and chaos. There was war, as many people tried to retake their planet from the last vestiges of the Cold Empire that were trying to hold on to it.

 

Freeza had many powerful warriors under him, and the most powerful ones were the ones trying to claim his old empire for themselves. The fighting had mostly settled, with many of Freeza former officers content t claim only a planet or two for themselves, but a large chunk Freeza’s empire was under the control of three of his former officers, Acrose, Darjin, and Yorg, they called themselves the Triad. It was rumored that they had been only a few steps down from the Ginyu Force and that they’d grown even more powerful. Bardock wanted to fight them, to destroy the last bit of Freeza and his ill from the galaxy.

 

Planet Horit was a hold out in the middle of their territory. After Freeza’s demise young Prince Koda or the Horitian people reclaimed his planet and threw the members of the Planet Trade Organization off of it. Freeza had a thing for royalty, so this wasn’t an unusual situation, as evidenced by Prince Vegeta and Zarbon who also had been a prince of his people as well. What made Koda unique was his dedication to righting the wrongs he’d done under Freeza and his efforts to do so was undermining the rule of his three former comrades.

 

Bardock did not expect a warm welcome, nor did he expect to be trusted however he knew that by helping these people not only would he get stronger but it would ease the want for vengeance that still coursed through him fiercely.

 

_‘Horit is a place of importance in your future’_

‘Shut up,’ thought Bardock in response to the voice. He was growing use to it, he figured after dying and coming back to life, what was a voice in his head.

 

They landed on Horit to the exact kind of welcome Bardock expected armed guards, spears, and a generally feeling of distrust.

 

“Name yourself, saiyan,” said one of the armed aliens. They were a humanoid race but they were red skinned with gold eyes and black hair.

 

“I’m Bardock, this is my nephew Turles,”

 

Before the guard could respond they were all parting another walked toward them proudly, with a circlet that marked him as Prince, now King Koda.

 

“I was under the impression that Freeza destroyed all of the saiyans, except Vegeta and his two grunts. Where is it you hail from?” said Koda. He had one delicate eyebrow raised, he was suspicious but not on guard.

 

“Freeza was under that impression too, we hail from regions that lay out of Freeza and his families’ reach; we come here to assist you,” said Bardock. That got the other eyebrow raised.

 

“Assist us, why would you do that?”

 

“I hate Freeza and anyone who would continue his work, that’s reason enough for me,” responded Bardock.

 

“If you speak the truth, then I and my people are grateful. However, I must ask what it is you want from us in return for this help?”

 

“We’re saiyans, we like a good fight. We don’t need you to do anything but stay out of the way,” said Turles gruffly. Koda smiled in return.

 

“Then you are honored guests, please you must be hungry and anything you need we will do our best to provide,” said Koda with a slight bow. He led Bardock and Turles into the palace and right into a dining room. He waved away the guards and they were left along to wait for food.

 

“Your presence here is God-sent, my army is readying itself, but I have been anxious about the battle. My people are no match for Acrose, Darjin, and Yorg’s army,” confessed the young King. Bardock could see how young he truly was, younger than Kakarot. He was not a warrior, Freeza must have been using these people for some other purpose than as warriors.

 

“How have you been able to hold out so long?” asked Bardock. If Acrose and the others were as strong as rumor said they should have crushed these people with ease.

 

“Our planet fights with us, we have a psychic connection with it. It told me you held no ill will towards I, or my people. Freeza used me as leverage against it, as a member of the royal family my connection is strongest,” replied Koda

 

That explained it. Freeza had been obsessed with gaining psychic powers. That was the whole reason he sent them to conquer Kanassa. He must have hoped to gain them from this planet and its people somehow.

 

“The planet grows weary though, it fears that it will fail, that soon it will fall to the continue assault. Before that happens I must find a way to permanently defeat our enemies,” continued Koda, as he spoke the servants returned with food, mountains of food.

 

“I met Prince Vegeta only once and very briefly, his appetite made quite the impression,” chuckled Koda as Turles and Bardock salivated over the sheer variety and amount of food being presented to them. Turles wasted no more words, digging into the food with gusto. Bardock did at least thank their host once more before cramming food into his mouth.

 

Koda ate his portion with all the dignity of King, slowly and delicately, however he was clearly amused by his guests.

 

“So, how soon will you be ready to face the Triad?” he asked. “We were preparing our assault for the coming week, but we will accommodate you if you need more time,”

 

Bardock and Turles looked at each other and smirked. “Tomorrow, and we’ll go alone,”

 

 


	27. Horit

## Chapter 27

Horit

King Koda of Horit was amazed by his two guests. He was not exaggerating when he called the god sent. His planet was his goddess, it and he shared a deep bond. The years he spent serving Freeza away from his planet had nearly killed him. He was not meant to be away from this place, they were meant to be a part of each other until death when she welcomed him back into her embrace.

 

Before the two saiyans arrived he had felt that something glorious was coming but he couldn’t decipher the complete message his planet was trying to send him. Now that they were here he was flooded with a wave of hope and trust, Horit was ready to place itself and its people’s lives in the hands of these two saiyans and who was he to go against that.

 

He had a ship prepared that very night, setting the course to Planet Adift, a nearby planet that the Triad was staying while they planned their next assault on his planet. Bardock had insisted they meet the enemy head on. The entire plan sounded suicidal but Koda had to put his faith in these two strangers.

 

So as he saw the two off and their ships disappeared into the sky he went to his chambers and slept an inviting, meditative sleep. As he drifted he could feel the planet’s spirit wrapping around him offering thanks and assurances to doubts he never would have admitted to having.

 

Bardock didn’t really have a plan. It was somewhat unusual for him, he was normally good with strategy. However for all Koda’s advice he’d known painfully little specifics in regard to the Triad’s army size and fighting tactics. He had been able to share some of the geography of the planet they were headed to but it was mostly flat and uninhabited. He was going in blind and he’d just have to think on his feet.

 

They arrived on Adrift under cover of night. The planet was thrumming with movement, all of it coming from the absolutely massive army gathered on its soil. There didn’t seemed to be any lookout though. Bardock crept close to the camp and dug out a trench, he wanted to watch this group.

 

“The moon on this planet will rise soon, we can transform and take them,” whispered Turles. Bardock shook his head; he wanted to fight these aliens fist to fist he couldn’t enjoy his victory as an Oozuru. He had begun to remember what happened after he transformed be for he died but he had no opportunity to make any further discoveries.

 

“Why not?” asked Turles a little overly loud.

 

“What? Are you afraid take them on without transforming?” taunted Bardock. Turles set his mouth into a fierce scowl but said nothing else.

 

Bardock estimated the camp at 20000 men, most of pathetic strength but there were maybe 30 who would prove a good warm up. The highest power levels came from the center of the camp, the Triad was definitely there. They were strong too; they could take Horit on their own. They were stronger than a couple members of the Ginyu Force but not quite up there with Zarbon. At Bardock’s current level they would present just the challenge he was looking for.

 

“We take the Triad first and worry about the small fry later,” said Bardock. Turles looked shocked.

 

“There’s at least15000 soldiers, you think they’re going to just sit by?” said Turles

 

“No, but if we take out their bosses they’ll scatter anyway,” responded Bardock as he began moving forward.

 

“Fine, if you get a second life I certainly should be able to negotiate one too,” muttered Turles as he followed.

 

They snuck in close, using their speed to their advantage. The soldiers were armed with scouters but most of them were drunk. They were spotted before they reached the heart of the camp though and Bardock took the opportunity to ditch his nephew as he’d been itching to do since they left Welver. This was his fight he could feel it in his spirit.

 

He found them with little trouble. It was more like they found him.

 

“Would you look at that, boys, a saiyan. Haven’t seen one of those in a while,” said one of them. He was blue skinned and built like a giant. His power level was the highest of three. This was Yorg.

 

“One of them killed Freeza didn’t it?” said another. This one was green skinned; he could almost be mistaken as a Namekian if not for the lack of antenna and the four burling arms. This was Darjin.

 

“Yes, but I heard he died in his victory. Couldn’t survive the planet blowing up after he’d killed the old tyrant,” said the last one. He was red skinned and more than likely of the same race as Jiece of the Ginyu Force. His white hair was cropped short and he was of stockier frame but they were definitely of the same race. This was Acrose, by all reports he was the brains of the trio.

 

“So you’re the Triad, I’m Bardock. I’ve come to kill you,” said Bardock as he stood before them.

 

The red skinned alien’s eyes widened in recognition, “Bardock you say? You wouldn’t have a brat by the name of Raditz would you?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, what of it,” confirmed Bardock.

 

Acrose’s mouth curled into a smirk.

 

“I was one of the ones Freeza tasked with finding and destroying the spawn of saiyans. I killed a hundred at least, but there was this one. I go to Planet Jensing, the little bastard was already halfway to death so I report into Freeza. I remember it clearly, Raditz, son of Bardock, Freeza made me confirm it a dozen times, wanted to save that worthless little thing,” spat out the alien.

 

“What was so special about that one, I must have killed two dozen saiyan brats myself,” spoke Darjin.

 

“I didn’t ask, I didn’t dare question Freeza but it was quite the buzz for a while. Freeza wanted to save him, Freeza wanted reports on his progress, Freeza personally came to watch training sessions he was a part of, Freeza even bothered to speak to that little insect,” said Acrose as he watched Bardock’s face closely.

 

“Jealous?” mocked Bardock.

 

“Rumor had it that it wasn’t the kid, his father had done something to piss Freeza off and he wanted the kid to suffer for it,” added in Yorg.

 

“Yeah, and Freeza was really pleased when the other saiyan in his collection started using the kid as a fuck toy,” said Acrose without taken his eyes away from Bardock’s face. Bardock knew he could see the anger his words had brought up.

 

“Yeah, I remember that Freeza laughed about it for days after he heard,” said Darjin.

 

Bardock had had enough. He charged at the three, knowing that he was playing right into Acrose’s plans but also knowing that that knowledge meant they were playing into his.

 

 

 

 

 


	28. The Battle: Zerg Rush

## Chapter 28

The Battle: Zerg Rush

 

Turles released yet another ki blast killing at least a dozen of the surrounding men. Unfortunately it was a dozen out of thousands. They just kept fling themselves at him from all angles, there were so many. If there were just a hundred of them this would be no problem, with the number of soldiers here he would even have to break a sweat to defeat these weaklings.

 

Turles had no problem with slaughter, he had done it as a child, he had destroyed entire planets in his quest for power. What he didn’t like was to feel weak after all that. Kakarot, his spineless, worthless, younger cousin had defeated him, and humiliated the team of fighters he’d personally put together. At first he’d wanted revenge, for himself and Raditz who he learned met his end not during the destruction of Planet Vegeta as he’d initially believed but at the hands of Kakarot. However, now Kakarot was dead, Raditz was alive, and his uncle had risen from the dead as well.

 

He could rebuild his crew, Raditz and Bardock were true saiyans, this whole quest proved it. He knew his uncle was seeking the super saiyan transformation, he wanted it too, but he had begun to believe that it was just a fluke, maybe there could only be one every thousand years. Even without it they would be unstoppable, he would even train up Raditz’s brat, she’d certainly grown on him.

Turles was torn from his musing when a powerful blow threw him over the waves of men.

 

“Commander!” shouted some of the soldiers he’d been slaughtering.

 

He was still surrounded on all sides but the grunts had backed off, leaving ample space for him to see his assailant. The alien stood at the same height as the others, nothing marked him as different except for the added shoulder pads of his armor and the power behind that punch.

 

This fight had just gotten interesting, still not challenging but interesting.

 

Turles didn’t wait for the awe of the crowd to die down, he just lunged forward at the newcomer using half his strength. The alien commander met his blow with a block and proceeded into a series of punches and kicks. He was a skilled fighter, Turles could admit but he lacked power. The same thing that Turles himself once lacked but the saiyan pirate had sought power and been granted it. He just didn’t have enough, though he had enough for this.

 

He allowed the commander a minute and a half of believing they were evenly matched. Then he drew back his fist and rammed it straight through the alien’s chest, or he tried. Another soldier had jumped out of the crowd, and surprised him from behind. He almost had forgotten about the other insects, he hadn’t thought they were going to attack any more.

 

The sneaky soldier he slammed on the ground had shoulder pads too, so he guess they were both a higher rank then the other worms. He glanced out into the surrounding forces, yes he could see them, about twenty of the shoulder pad having men blending into the crowd waiting to jump in and help their brethren. Fine, let them come; he was just getting started anyway.

 

He threw his hands back to charge his ki and then aimed into the crowd.

 

“Calamity Blaster!”

 

That took out at least two hundred men, but now they all came. The higher ranking commanders leapt into battle while the grunts raised their voices with disorienting shouting. He was surrounded by 23 decent fighters. Turles smirked, then he hit the nearest one with a Meteor Break and flew up high into the air. The aliens followed, but he put enough distance between them to charge his Kill Driver attack. The ki ring traveled downwards and the commanders easily avoided it by exploiting the same loophole Kakarot’s brat once did but the masses down below could not. There were too many all bunched together for any swift evasion so the attack hit and the resulting explosion took out at least 600 men. It left a great crater in this otherwise flat landscape and although the blast took most of the bodies with it there were quite a few half singed, bleeding profusely, and dying slowly.

 

Turles laughed harshly, he enjoyed seeing the annoying insects dying., but he could only enjoy it for a few moments before the elite group was on him. They attacked furiously and unrelentingly using their numbers against him, surrounding him so tightly he could barely move. This limited all of them to physical attacks and like the first commander he faced these aliens were skilled but Turles was no slouch in that area either. His Meteor Break technique wasn’t meant for this type of closed in situation but he adapted it to work. He rammed his elbows, knees, and occasionally his head with enough strength to break armor and bone.

 

This would be his greatest feat ever, every fighter in the galaxy would talk about how Turles, the Great Saiyan Pirate, single handedly defeated an army of 20000 men. A great cry came from below; Turles glanced down to see the insects beginning to rise up. They probably could no longer take watching their commanders fall before him like flies.

 

He released a volley of ki blast down at them before each of his limbs were suddenly attached to an alien. They were trying to hold him, why? He struggled against them but he had exerted himself enough that their combined strength could hold him.

 

He wasn’t sure the point of this until a blast slammed into him from behind, and another from in front of him. They blasted him again, and again with smaller blasts filling the space of the larger blasts. His reserves were gone, his consciousness was fading, he had to get out of this. Despite what he’d muttered at his uncle he was not taking the chance that someone down in hell would want to revive him for any reason.

 

He dug deep reaching any scrap of reserves he could call on. He found it and pushed it outwards in all directions, frying the ones holding him and decimating the ones surrounding him. He also took out a good portion of the grunts. He was still in trouble though, there were still thousands of them and he was on his last leg. He was going to die here, defeated by these nothings. They weren’t even the top dogs, they were weak, and they lacked the power that he’d sacrificed everything to gain. He didn’t want to die like this.

 

He had only one last play.

 

He squeezed his hands together, desperately trying to form the False Moon Power Ball before the remaining soldiers reached him. The ball just left his fingertips as he was seized and buried in a massive ball of grunt, hitting and kicking him on all sides. The energy ball was destroyed in the mob rush. That was it, he had lost, he was going to die. He kind of wished he’d died back on Earth all those years ago, that would have been a better death.

 

A strong punch threw him, and he looked out into the sky.

 

The natural moon had risen, and it was full. He let out a delicious cackle as he felt the Blutz Waves course through his body. He felt himself grow bigger, hair sprouting up all over his body and his fangs elongating. He felt the soldiers panic as well as he heard it. He could smell it, and as he sank his fangs into the unprotected jugular of a nearby soldier, he could taste it.

 

This was his salvation, this was power, this was victory.

 

 


	29. The Battle: Bardock’s Struggle

## Chapter 29

The Battle: Bardock’s Struggle

 

Tactics had always been Bardock’s saving grace against stronger opponents. Thinking through each move and getting the opposition to back themselves into a corner. That and being underestimated, Dodoria’s team had underestimated him. They had payed dearly for that mistake.

 

The Triad utilized a very simple strategy. Yorg, the strongest and stupidest of the bunched rushed forward with power blows that were too costly to block, Bardock had no choice but to evade him. He was followed by Darjin, who put those four arms to work filling the openings that Yorg left behind, leaving Bardock little choice but to evade Yorg’s blows at the cost of taking some of the ones from Darjin. Acrose had extracted himself from the fight to hover nearby and watch.

 

It was time to raise the stakes.

 

Bardock dropped from between the two aliens throwing a ki blast at each. They came at him, Darjin’s superior speed allowing him to reach Bardock a second before Yorg. It was all the time Bardock needed.

 

He gathered his ki in both his fists, “Double Heat Phalanx!,” he shouted as he uppercut Darjin and sent him flying. He wasn’t dead quite yet to Bardock’s disappointment but he was hurt badly. Yorg reached him the throwing a kick that just might have broken a few of Bardock’s ribs had he not been fast enough to dodge it.

Bardock shot off after the weaken Darjin, unwilling to let up on him, after all he looked enough like a Nemekian, he might heal like on as well. He found the weakened alien just as he was pulling himself out of the crater his body had made on impact with the ground. Bardock gathered his ki, intending to finish the green brute off but turned and fired wide as he sensed Acrose’s rush at him.

 

‘Damn, he’s fast,” thought Bardock as his shot missed. He stretched out his senses trying to find the red alien, but he was moving faster than Bardock was used to. Bardock could feel Yorg charging up a blast but he was sure he could dodge it with the space he’d put between them, Acrose was more important.

 

Surely he hadn’t only gotten involved to distract Bardock from Darjin?

 

“What’s the matter saiyan, in over your head?” taunted Acrose from above him. Acrose threw a ki beam down while the other two attacked from each side.

 

“Triple Beam Cannon!,” they shouted

 

Bardock dodged to an unprotected angle and shot off towards Yorg. Using his superior speed he managed to get a few good attacks in before Darjin rushed to the other’s aid. They tried to box Bardock in like they had at the beginning of the fight. He didn’t let them sync up he moved slightly to the left and Yorgs blow followed him, Bardock yanked his head from the fist’s path and let it crash into Darjin’s chest.

 

Darjin went flying a second time and he was just barely holding on to consciousness. Acrose rushed in now, his speed was still impressive but coupled with Yarg’s brute strength it was even more so.

 

Bardock tried to put distance between them, hopping to lose Yorg as he had before but Acrose wasn’t having it. He used his speed to block every attempt Bardock made to move away. He was taking too many hits, he could feel himself slowing down. He had to get out of this, he had to put some distance between himself and the two remaining members of the Triad.

 

He really needed to finish off Darjin before he had a chance to recover.

 

There was nothing else for it. Bardock saw the perfect strike coming from Yorg. He could dodge it and take a lesser hit from Acrose, as they no doubt expected him too, or he could let it hit. He let it hit, and the blue bruiser’s blow sent him speeding towards the ground. As he created crater in the dirt he used the precious few seconds to catch his breath.

 

In the distance he heard a howl, an enraged howl of a full grown Oozuru. ‘So, Turles transformed, that might help me or make me a bigger target,’ thought Bardock.

 

“Ha, not so confidant now, are you, Monkey? Freeza’s reign is over, the Triad will take his place and retake the entire Cold Empire,” boasted Yorg from above.

 

If he were Kakarot he’d be having some thought about saving innocent people from these three. That would fuel him to a second wind, but he wasn’t Kakarot. He didn’t really care about the innocent and the weak. His people were dead, his friends were dead, he came back to life to be a better father and he had already failed both his sons in this new life.

 

‘So, you will give up,” said his mysterious voice in his head

 

‘No, I’m a saiyan. I don’t give up,’ he thought at it viciously

 

‘Look into the full moon then, is that not the crutch your people usually rely on?’ mocked the voice

 

He could do that. He could after all control himself to a degree. It would increase his strength, but it was somehow not what he felt was the right path.

 

‘It does not matter if you fail here Bardock. Perhaps the Triad will grow in strength and eventually look to Earth which will fall to their armies without Kakarot, but you don’t care about the weak,’ said the voice. Somehow Bardock knew it spoke from more than hypothetical.

 

‘Shut up,’ he thought at the voice

 

‘Why do you seek power Bardock? What purpose will it serve you?’ needled the voice

 

‘Because…,’ thought Bardock but he was unable to finish. Lying there in a crater, about to meet his demise for the second time, he really could not answer that.

 

“I think he’s dead,” he heard Yorg shout. He sounded close.

 

Why was he fighting? He enjoyed a fight, as any saiyan did but why had he sought out this fight. If he’d wanted an impossible fight he could have helped against Cell and maybe have kept his younger son alive. He could have helped against Broly and prevented him from hurting his eldest, but he hadn’t, he’d bowed out of those fights because he was too weak. He was a coward, a spineless one. He came back to be a better father, to protect his sons the way he hadn’t when they were younger. He had to get stronger to do that. He had to get stronger to even have a chance.

 

He could feel his strength returning to him. It was a trickle at first but then a flood.

 

‘Heat Phalanx,’ he thought as he thrust his ki enhanced fist upwards and straight through Yorg’s gut. The Triad had just become a duo.

 

 

 

 

 


	30. The Battle: Ending

## Chapter 30

The Battle: Ending

 

Acrose was pissed. The white hair alien was beyond pissed. This monkey should be nothing to them, a mere ant in comparison to their power, and yet Darjin was heavily injured, and Yorg, the strongest of them all, was dead. To make it worse their army was being torn apart by the other saiyan, who had transformed into that monstrous form.

 

He wondered why the other one before him did not transform. Didn’t saiyans long to be the beast during the full moon, why did the monkey hesitate? It was of no concern; Darjin was still out for the count so he was on his own. He certainly wasn’t going to fall at the hands of some diseased monkey.

 

* * *

 

Bardock could feel strength flowing through his body. It was almost impossible but he certainly felt stronger than he was when this started. Despite the bruising and the bones he could feel were cracked and/or broken. Had he this sort of power when he faced Dodoria he would have crushed the pink blob, and avenged his friends. He thought of Toma as he laid dead, a loyal servant of a careless, paranoid tyrant. He thought of Fasha, Shugesh, and Borgos, and finally of Raditz. He saw him as the tagalong kid who sort of got on Bardock’s nerves, but he was his. He had nearly died, starved and alone only to be saved for a worse fate.

 

Bardock wasn’t going to standby and repeat the mistakes of the past. Freeza might be dead but those who continued the work of him and his kin were just as bad.

 

Acrose smirked at Bardock as he rose into the air from his crater. “Well, saiyan it seems I underestimated you,” he said. “You are strong, I can see why Freeza wanted to destroy you all and I can see why he felt such a need to carry his grudge against you on once you were dead. However, this is just a temporary setback, I-”

 

Acrose was cut off as Bardock launched a fist into his midsection.

 

‘He’s fast, he wasn’t that fast before,’ thought Acrose as he clutched his midsection. He blocked quickly as Bardock came at him again but was still thrown back. Acrose found himself on the defensive for the first time in a long time as Bardock went on a vicious assault.

 

He needed to help; he needed Darjin to regain consciousness.

 

Suddenly a green streak flashed through the air and started a counter assault on Bardock. As if he’d heard the command from Acrose’s thoughts, Darjin was back in the fight. The saiyan had gotten fast but was still no match for Darjin’s full speed. Acrose had no choice but to back off the fight, he couldn’t hope to keep up but it was fine because the saiyan couldn’t possibly match up.

 

Acrose instead turned his attention over to the saiyan who had transformed into a Giant Ape. The army the Triad had worked so hard to build was all but gone; the beast would soon turn his attention towards this fight. Acrose readied a full powered blast and aimed for the monkey’s head.

 

It hit full on but it didn’t do quite the damage Acrose wanted. The beast-monkey still lived and his army was dwindling fast.

 

 

 

Bardock could feel power thrumming through his veins but he could also feel something just out of reach. He didn’t have much time to contemplate it but it was there. Darjin had rejoined the fray and he was fast, too fast.

 

Darjin had more than caught a second wind, he was stronger or maybe he’d been holding back before. Bardock couldn’t keep up. He was being buffeted around by the green blur as he hit the saiyan with constant blows while moving too fast to be seen.

 

He heard a roar of pain. He turned to see the smoke clearing from a Ki explosion over in Turles’ direction. The giant ape looked angry but continued stomping at the soldiers who swarmed around it like fleas. Acrose would pay for that, Turles was deceitful and power hungry but he was Bardock’s nephew and if it came to it the only person who would send him down to hell would be Bardock himself.

 

However first he had to defeat Darjin.

 

Bardock focused his Ki-sensing abilities and closed his eyes. Darjin was moving too fast to see but maybe if he concentrated. Yes, there he could sense his movements perfectly, he didn’t need to keep up he just had to find a pattern and shoot at where he would be.

 

Darjin came in for a hit, Bardock couldn’t dodge the actual blow but he did grab onto Darjin’s wrist as he pulled away. He had him now.

 

“Heat Phalanx!” Bardock yelled as he rammed his fist straight through Darjin’s head. Now it was just him and Acrose. Searching quickly around himself, Bardock knew something was not right. He didn’t see Acrose anywhere certainly he hadn’t fled. Maybe he’d kept attacking Turles and had already been killed by the crazed beast.

 

He turned to where the Oozuru had been rampaging, it was beating it’s chest in victory. There were dead soldiers everywhere. They had won the fight, oh and Horit was safe now.

 

He was going to have to wait until the moon went down to collect Turles. Acrose still could have run away but for now that was fine. Bardock couldn’t shake the felling that something was off, something was unfinished but he couldn’t dwell on it. They would inform the King of Horit that his planet was safe, restock the ship and move on to the next fight. He had gotten much stronger today, the transformation couldn’t be far off.

 

 


	31. Unfinished Business

## Chapter 31

Unfinished Business

 

They arrived back on Horit and shared the news. King Koda was overjoyed; he invited them to stay for a few days while their ship was restocked. Turles, who was starving and tired after his transformation, gladly accepted for the two of them. They awoke amid cheers and celebration. Koda had pulled out all the stops and threw a festival in their honor.

 

“This was really unnecessary,” said Bardock for the fiftieth time. Turles was stuffing his face in quantities impressive even for a saiyan.

 

“I could not let our heroes leave without a show of our gratitude. Horit is in your debt, she thanks you and I only try to express the depth of her goodwill,” replied Koda for the equal amount. Turles snorted from somewhere off to Bardock’s right muttering about payment being acceptable only in valuables. Bardock had already forbade him from asking for monetary compensation. It just didn’t feel right.

 

It was odd really, Koda looked and sounded every inch a king, though not the kind of king Bardock was used too, certainly not the kind any saiyan was used too. He liked this sort better. He wanted to see King Koda succeed, he wanted Planet Horit to succeed, and perhaps it was due to the young king’s easy going nature that easily reminded Bardock of Kakarot.

 

“Your planet, your people do realize we did this for our own personal gain, right?” asked Bardock after a few more of Horit’s citizens came up to thank him. They had been scared off from Turles with a few well-placed glares.

 

“Yes, she does. However, as I said before, she senses no ill will from you, but it is more than that. I can’t say for certain what, but there is a feeling of… nurturing, Horit thinks that you can be much more than you believe you are,” explained King Koda.

 

Bardock a little unnerved at that but he was not about to let that spoil his celebration. He could vaguely recall the voice in his head telling him that this planet was important in his future but he wasn’t about to start listening to voices in his head.

 

He had unfinished business to tend too, so he certainly had no time to be going crazy. He was going to hunt down Acrose and finish what he started. Then he would find another battle, another fight, he was close, he could feel it. He was just missing something.

 

He lied down in the comfortable quarters in the palace he’d been given and drifted off into a deep sleep, much deeper than he meant it to be. He dreamed of Planet Vegeta, his friends, his sister, his father, his sons, they were all there. He wandered into the forest where he had taken Raditz to train so long ago and sat in the grass. He closed his eyes breathing in the smoggy, dirty air of Planet Vegeta. He had truly missed it.

 

“It’s about time you arrived, we have unfinished business,” he heard. He opened his eyes and saw the Kanassan General who cursed him so long ago.

 

“You? How are you here?” asked Bardock. He looked around, he was no longer in the forest but amid the ruins of Planet Kanassa.

 

“We are in your subconscious,” replied the Kanassan

 

“So, you’re my imagination?” said Bardock. It was just his luck he would imagine that Kanassan of all people.

 

“No, I am real but I am simply an impression of the Kanassan you slayed. His soul has long since moved on. I am simply a part of you, as much as any limb is. I was revived just as you were.” Replied the scaly interloper

 

“So you’ve been here the whole time, why the sudden conversation?” asked Bardock

 

“I have watched you. I’ve seen you cheat death-,” started the Kanassan

 

“I died; I just didn’t stay dead,” inserted Bardock defensively.

 

“You cheated death after dealing it out to so many,” insisted the Kanassan

 

“Great, now I’ve got a specter in my head who hates me,” said Bardock rolling his eyes.

 

“Hate? No, I don’t hate you, Bardock. You are on a great journey to redeem yourself in this life. I will make sure the insurmountable number of innocents you slaughtered are not left behind,” said the specter.

 

“Oh, well that’s much better,” said Bardock sarcastically as he pulled his own hair. It didn’t hurt, so he doubted he could wake himself up that way.

 

“To that end I will teach you to fully utilize the gifts my former self left you with. I will teach you to look into the future and into the past,” continued the Kanassan. Now that caught Bardock attention.

 

“I’m listening,” he said

 

“The training will need to take place where there is powerful psychic resonance. The planet you are on now was helpful in reaching out to you but unsuited for your training. I would recommend Kanassa as the best place,” said the Kanassan

 

Bardock scowled at that he had no desire to go to Kanassa. His life went to shit starting there.

 

“It is not an immediate need, take all the time you wish, I will be here,” said the Kanassan.

 

“Look Kanassan-,” started Bardock,

 

“My name is Toolo, at least that was the name of my former self, but I prefer it,” injected the Kanassan

 

“This training will it get you out of my head?” asked Bardock, not truly expecting an answer.

 

“When you are in control and at peace with yourself, you may be able to remove me from your mind as I said before; I am simply an impression,”

 

“Fine, Kanassa it is,” said Bardock. He reached out to shake the Kanassan’s, Toolo’s hand but found the scene around himself fading. He was waking up.

 

He found himself back in the chambers he’d falling asleep in. he felt something warm embracing him around the shoulders but nothing was there. He was more than ready to leave Planet Horit.

 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

## Chapter 32

More Unfinished Business

 

Bardock slept deeply for the rest of the night and woke refreshed and strangely healed considering the battle he’d just taken part of. He examined his arms where there should have been healing scrapes from being slammed it to ground and burns from Ki blasts, but there was nothing.

 

He felt completely healed and stronger than ever. He searched out his senses to Turles, his power had increased as well but not by much. That was good, with this new boost Bardock was close to catching up to him.

 

Bardock rose and headed in the direction he sensed his nephew in. he found him quickly, in some sort of medical room. Turles was in a healing sleep, his wounds having been wrapped and treated by the grateful Kanassan people. He was not badly injured, but King Koda insisted his wounds be cared for before they left. At the time Bardock had not thought about the same concern not being extended to him.

 

“Bardock, I see you are doing well this morning,” said Koda as walked in he was smiling graciously and much too happily for how early it was.

 

“Your planet healed me,” stated Bardock in response.

 

“Yes, she insisted on doing so herself,” confirmed Koda.

 

“Well I suppose I should thank it, I mean her,” said Bardock

 

Koda smiled in response. “You are welcome to stay longer if you like, Horit would more than welcome you,”

 

“Ugh, no way, I’m staying on this boring planet,” spat out Turles as he woke. He shook his head to clear away the sleep and leapt from the table he was on. He began undoing his bandages tossing them carelessly to the floor.

 

“Your wounds are not fully healed,” cautioned Koda. Turles rolled his eyes in response. “I’m a saiyan; I can take a few cuts and bruises, like I told you the first time,”

 

King Koda looked like he wanted to argue but he seemed to have internally decided against it.

 

“Uncle, I think-,” started Turles

 

“We’re not going near Kopoli,” interrupted Bardock

 

“I wasn’t suggesting, never mind that, I was going to say we should explore the Triad’s territory. There are bound to be battles, wars, and of course prizes to be claimed,” said Turles with a glimmer of greed.

 

“Hm, that’s a good idea, hopefully they didn’t bring their strongest to that moon,” agreed Bardock

 

“Will you be requiring any more supplies? All you need do is ask,” injected Koda

 

“How about breakfast?” said Turles with a commanding tone.

 

“Of course, it is ready whenever you are, please follow me,” said Koda as he swept gracefully from the room. Turles followed him muttering and Bardock followed him, still trying to shake the feeling that something wasn’t right.

 

As Koda had said breakfast had been laid out in the dining room they’d been shown when they arrived. Koda’s people were apparently vegetarian, but the vegetation was different to what either Bardock or Turles was used to so it was still a good experience, they certainly weren’t going to turn down freely given food.

“Under Freeza I was force fed a strict diet of meat and fish. I nearly starved but eventually I learned to tolerate it. I even crave it from time to time but I am firm in my resolve to ignore this taint that monster imposed on me,” said Koda on the subject when asked

 

“Taint? It’s just meat,” snorted Turles

 

“It is not our way to harm the wildlife of Horit, to do so is to spit in her face when she already provides bountiful harvests for us. I must uphold the values of my people or else I cannot lead them,” said Koda. Turles snorted derisively, but said nothing else.

 

After breakfast they readied to leave. Their supplies were refilled and the ship was refueled. There was a small group at the landing deck seeing them off, including King Koda and some of his closest advisors. Bardock’s feeling of unease was stronger now than ever he couldn’t leave but he didn’t know why. Was Planet Horit attempting to keep him here indefinitely or was something else coming? Where was Toolo when he actually needed advice?

 

Despite his unease Bardock boarded the ship. They were headed to Triad Central, a planet formerly known as Freeza 1, and before that who knows. As rumor had it Freeza had been gift the planet by his father as a young conqueror. The entire planet had been a lush palace with everything a young Freeza could want. Needless to say he had soon grown bored of it and move on to bigger and better things. The planet had lain mostly abandoned until the Triad had settled there and it lay in the very heart of the former Cold Empire.

 

The journey would take them almost, three months away from Planet Horit, and nearly four away from Earth and Bardock swore to himself right then that no matter what happened on this leg of their quest their next destination afterwards was going to be Earth.

 

Bardock watched Horit fade from view, the unease growing only stronger. He and Turles spared for a bit, they tore into some of their supplies, and Turles went to fiddle with something or other that Bardock couldn’t focus on because his mind was still back on Horit. He programed the autopilot and turned in for the night.

 

_Acrose stood in the smoke, cackling like a mad hound._

_“This is how we’ll end this saiyan!” he was screaming. His raised voice brought into focus the other screams, the cries of fear and panic the filled the background. He raised his left hand with was curled around King Koda’s throat. Acrose’s fingers were already red with the blood that flowed from where his nails pierced the king’s neck. The young ruler did not look upset or fearful, he seemed to accept his fate._

Bardock woke in a cold sweat. He tore out of his room and into the control room. He was turning the ship around before he realized they were already there. Horit was in full view and she looked relieved to see them.

 


	33. Finishing Up Business

## Chapter 33

Finishing Up Business

 

The people of Horit were disturbed when they landed. When questioned they would only say the planet was in a state of unease which they shared but knew not the cause. Bardock made his way to palace quickly, only once there did he remember that he hadn’t even thought of waking up Turles. Oh, well too late now.

 

The palace was quiet, Bardock wasn’t sure what the usual security was like but the halls were completely deserted. He felt out with his senses, it was deserted. There were only two ki signatures in the building one was Koda. The other, the other one was the foul tinted ki belonging to Acrose.

 

It was time to finish this fight.

 

With renewed vigor Bardock lowered his power level and crept silently to where the two were. He came to what must have been Koda’s bedroom but they were further way. The room he found was an Atrium, with vines growing through the floor, over the windows, and into every crevice. At the center was a dai, where Koda lay prone with Acrose in front of him.

 

Koda’s ki was fading fast. Whatever Acrose was doing to the kindhearted young King was killing him. Bardock had to act fast.

 

He launched himself at the unsuspecting alien preparing to take his head off with one blow. Acrose turned and blocked with ease, the red skinned alien smirked at Bardock’s dumbfounded expression.

 

“I am now tapped into Planet Horit. I saw you, saiyan when you arrived. You may have defeated my former crew but the power I will gain here will make me unstoppable,” boasted Acrose as he blasted Bardock across the room. As Bardock regained his bearing he touched one of the larger vines, a scream echoed through his head painfully. It was shrill and so full of despair that it pained Bardock. He clutched his head taking his hand away from the vine and the screaming stopped.

 

“You can hear it can’t you? Horit will soon be under my control no matter how much it resists. I won’t be stopped by the likes of you!” yelled Acrose. His eyes were bugged out and he was laughing like a maniac, the perfect picture of insanity.

 

Bardock said nothing, he just attacked. Acrose was still standing close to Koda so he didn’t want to fire a ki blast. He had to get up close and personal.

 

Bardock landed a Heat Phalanx right in Acrose’s stomach. It had no effect, wore than that the scream overtook Bardock again and he fell to his knees in front of Acrose.

 

“A fine position to die in saiyan,” he heard Acrose saying but Bardock was looking at Koda who still lay undisturbed on the dai. He was pale but he was breathing steadily, there was still time to save him.

 

Acrose kicked him right in the face and out of his musings. Bardock landed heavily on the floor. He couldn’t directly touch Acrose and he couldn’t touch the vines the surrounded them on all sides. He needed space and he knew how he was going to get it.

 

He charged a large ki blast and launched it near Acrose, it hit the wall behind him. The wall, however did not blow up as Bardock had hope. The vines only shrunk and smoked a little.

 

Acrose laughed at his failed ploy. “Trying to escape me saiyan?” he taunted. “Not this time, we finish this now,”

 

“I wasn’t the one that ran away the first time,” spat Bardock. He launched himself at Acrose again, playing at another physical hit, but before he made contact he launched the energy into Acrose’s chest. It wasn’t enough to injure him but it was enouh to push him back and his surprise at the maneuver allowed Bardock to do in continuously, pushing himaway from the dais and into the vines. He hoped that had the same effect on Acrose as him but the result was nothing he’d could have expected.

 

There was a bright flash, and then the vines sprouted into flame. They were burning Acrose and he was screaming, and Bardock could hear Horit screaming. The whole planet seemed to suffer the backlash. Koda woke with a start on the dais, clutching his head and screaming as well.

 

The whole thing dragged on for an eternity, Bardock was sure his head was going to split open. He started seeing spots but struggled against the urge to pass out. Acrose would not get away again, he would finish this fight.

 

All at once the flaming fine threw one final explosion, shaking the room and throwing Bardock and Koda in opposite direction. There was nothing but smoke and blessed silence for a few moments and then laughter.

 

Acrose stood in the smoke, cackling like a mad hound.

 

“This is how we’ll end this saiyan!” he was screaming. His raised voice brought into focus the other screams, the cries of fear and panic the filled the background. The people of Horit were now aware of something gone horrible wrong. He raised his left hand with was curled around King Koda’s throat. Acrose’s fingers were already red with the blood that flowed from where his nails pierced the king’s neck. The young ruler did not look upset or fearful, he seemed to accept his fate.

 

It wasn’t right and rage burned in Bardock’s veins like nothing he’d ever felt before. He was sick of Acrose, he was sick of good people like Koda, like Kakarot having to die because of people like Acrose and Freeza and Cell, more than that he was sick of being too weak to stop it.

 

His rage bubbled up until it exploded in a golden light and before he could process anything else Bardock’s fist was plowed through Acrose’s chest. The alien look shocked and then nothing.

 

Acrose was dead. Bardock pulled back his bloodied arm, letting Acrose’s body fall to the ground. He could see Koda sitting up, staring at him in shock.

 

Then another flash of light and the vines were growing back in place, many of them crawling over Koda, Bardock was weary of them and avoided them. He watched as a glow overcame th young King and his injuries began melting away from his body. He was so fascinated by the process the he didn’t hear the people flooding into the palace until they were picking Koda up and taking him to his bed.

 

Bardock was a little more than confused about the particulars of what had happened with dais and Koda and the screaming but he knew that he had finally achieved the super saiyan transformation and after all of this he was going home.

 


	34. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been stuck on Chapter 43 and 44 for months. I really wanted this whole arc written before post but I feel bad for the wait when I'm sitting on 10 chapters. The rest will be released after I get off work tomorrow morning.

## Chapter 34

Coming Home

 

Bardock wanted nothing more than a quiet return and a deep sleep after the entire trip to Horit was over. He wasn’t off to a good start. They hadn’t actually been gone that long a little less than a month had passed but to Bardock it felt like a year, he was exhausted. Turles was upset about missing the final battle so he moped the whole way back to Earth, punctuating his displeasure with loud complaining and snarky comments.

 

It was hard to resist punching him the face, so Bardock didn’t. they ended up brawling so hard the nearly knocked the ship off course and when they landed they found that they had also damaged some landing implements, meaning the ship crashed onto Earth at the base of Mount Pao.

 

They dragged themselves from the wreckage, it wasn’t that bad but it would take some effort to get it back in the air, and continued to fight. Bardock was stronger than Turles now and was enjoying wiping the rocky mountainside with his nephew’s smug face.

 

“BARDOCK!” screamed Chi-Chi her vice just as annoying and grating as the day they left. Bardock shot her an annoyed huff but he stopped hitting Turles all the same.

 

“Grandfather!” called out Gohan waving happily while holding Goten who was doing the same, Bardock couldn’t help but smile back at the exuberant boys. Bardock walked over to them, ignoring the groan of pain from behind him, and ruffled the boys’ hair. Chi-Chi could only shoot furious looks behind him at the wreckage but muttered to herself that at least they hadn’t hit the house before she turned and walked off. Gohan immediately started talking a mile a minute about everything they’d missed and about something he was studying as they all trudged up to the houses.

 

Although Chi-Chi still looked a little upset with him she started on an incredible welcome home dinner for Bardock and Turles who dragged himself into the Son home a few minutes after the rest of the group. Looking around he and Bardock asked the same question.

 

“Where’s Raditz?”

 

 

Raditz heard the noise going on outside but ignored it. He’d been practicing his energy sensing so he could easily feel Bardock’s and Turles energy, but he was getting to the good part. The house was quiet, Parzni was asleep and the unlikely trio was about to discover who had really murdered the visiting lord and clear the name of Ariden’s best friend. The clues up till know pointed to the involvement of Brenwen’s beloved twin brother Brom but she had stood firm on his innocence it was time to see if her unwavering faith was well placed or whether-

 

“Raditz!” shouted Turles as he burst into the room. The book dropped and slid off the bed onto the floor and Parzni cried as she was startled from her sleep. Raditz glared at him and he had the sense to look apologetic. He even scooped Parzni from her crib and began trying to calm her. She stopped crying to stare angrily at him and hit him in the nose as she was often doing to people lately, but then continued to cry.

 

Turles offered her to Raditz but he made no move to take the squirming child from his cousin.

 

“Just put her back in the crib,” he told Turles still mentally lamenting the loss of his peace and quiet. Turles made a surprised face but sat her back in the crib. Her crying increased in volume and she stood banging on the wooden bars, they showed a significant amount of cracks, she’d need something stronger soon.

 

“Miss me?” asked Turles plopping himself onto Raditz’s bed. Parzni’s wailing faded into background noise.

 

“Sure. How’d you get the black eye?” asked Raditz

 

“Me and uncle got into a fight on the way back,” explained Turles

 

“With who?” asked Raditz

 

“Each other, he kicked my ass, but next time it’ll be different,” assured Turles. Raditz sighed.

 

“It’s good to have you both home,” he said. Bardock poked his head in at that moment.

 

“What the hell did you do to my granddaughter, scare her with your ugly mug?” he asked Turles. Turles scowled in response. Parzni stopped crying and reached out to her grandfather babbling happily.

 

“Still no luck on those complete sentences, huh?” he asked the baby jokingly as he picked her up and carried her out of the room. Raditz heard them thump down the stairs, the way Parzni always enjoyed.

 

“So before I tell you about our exciting trip what’s been happening on Earth?”

 

“Nothing, same as always, my brother’s stupid friends haven’t been bothering us much which is good but it’s been just me, Chi-Chi, her father, and the kids which is bad. So how was your trip?” asked Raditz

 

“Well, I defeated an entire army of Freeza’s ex-soldiers by myself,” boasted Turles.

 

“Oh, wow, and now I assume you’re going to be headed to the nearest intergalactic bar to brag about it to anyone who’ll listen,” responded Raditz with a slight smile.

 

“Of course, the rumors of my greatness must get spread somehow,” said Turles with a smirk.

 

Turles regaled Raditz with the story of his victory against the Triad’s army, up until his transformation into a Great Ape. Raditz listened with a lingering feeling of want. The rush of battle, a contest of strength and will between two warriors was alluring when your only company was a pair of toddlers, a nephew who rather study, and a sister-in-law who thought fighting was stupid.

 

“The next time you have to come with me. I’ve gotten much stronger now, there is nothing in this universe we can’t have,” said Turles. Raditz rolled his eyes, same old Turles always thinking of the next big score.

 

“Yes, we’ll steal and plunder until my father or Chi-Chi find us knock our heads off,” said Raditz sarcastically.

 

Turles snorted and leaned back against the wall. “You’re going soft on me,” he muttered

 

They sat in silence for a moment until Chi-Chi’s shrill voice pierced the air, “DINNER!” she called.

 


	35. Settling In

## Chapter 35

Settling In

 

It felt good to be home. Not that Bardock could truly enjoy it. Only a few days after their homecoming Bardock had awoke from a bleary and vague vision to find that Raditz and Turles had snuck off somewhere and his granddaughter had been left behind. Parzni could eat mashed food now, or at least Chi-Chi insisted on mashing it, the small girl could do some damage with the few teeth she possessed.

 

Parzni was upset her bearer was not around and little distracted her from it for long. After a few hours Bardock snuck away, leaving the kids to Chi-Chi’s care.

 

He found himself on the plain where the Cell Games had taken place, the place where Kakarot had died. The area took away his will to be angry at Raditz or Turles. They were warriors and they were alive he couldn’t expect them to remain cooped up with, in Raditz’s case, a small child. He’d certainly hadn’t, he’d been away on a mission Kakarot’s entire first week of life and he spent most of Raditz’s childhood ignoring him, often forgetting his name, looking to the next mission, the next fight.

 

Bardock settled down to meditate. He searched within himself for the remnants of the Kanassan soldier he’d killed so long ago, but the Kanassan seemed to elude him. Maybe he was hanging out in the back of Bardock’s head laughing at him. 

 

He wasn’t really sure he wanted to master this power but giving it up would be foolish. The Kanassan people had been famous for the ability to see into the past and the present as easily as they saw the current events in front of them among many other psychic gifts. Seeing into the future was tricky business, he could end up like the Kanassans themselves knowing the end was coming and not being able to stop it. Seeing into the past was the most dangerous though, he could become so lost in years past, in the friends and loved ones he’d lost, that he’d lose any desire to live in the present.

 

All of that was just speculation though, in the end he just wanted to control the visions and dreams. He wanted to know for sure when a dream really was just a dream or a glimpse of what would come to pass. He wanted the thrice damned remnant of the know-it-all, dead Kanassan out of his head. He’d have no choice but to eventually journey to Kanassa.

 

He certainly wasn’t going now though. That was a long journey; he just got back from a long trip. He didn’t know what became of Kanassa after they’d cleared it for Freeza but he was going to ask around, after the whole mess with Horit going into anything blind was just unappealing.

 

Standing up for his useless meditation Bardock decided to train for a while. It would certainly be a lot less stress inducing. He hoped those two idiots weren’t getting into anything more reckless than a bar fight. Turles would probably try to drag Raditz to Kopoli, he was fond of the lawless outpost. Bardock wasn’t really worried about the whole taking their money thing but hopefully Raditz would talk him out it.

 

Bardock trained until well after the sun had fallen and once destroyed half-full moon was high in the sky. He was tired and hungry when he finished but considering Chi-Chi’s mood when he left he was certain there was no cold dinner waiting at home for him. He hunted and brought down a huge flying dinosaur to eat, he hoped it wasn’t one of many Gohan was friends with. He consumed it the way he used to in the field, just barely seared by the fire. It was disgusting, he had become spoiled. He traveled home, wary of the reception he would receive from his daughter-in-law but reasonably confident it would be put off until morning. As he landed outside the door to his own house he attuned his hear to the one next door. It was quiet all around, a distinct an welcome change from when he left with all Parzni’s crying.

 

He stepped into the small white capsule house he’d come to know as home. It was small, with only two bedrooms since initially it was just him and Raditz. It was made even smaller by the sprawling mountains of toys to be found in each room. Bardock brought new toys or books for each of his grand-kids every time he went off world or even if he was just going into one of the bigger cities. Parzni’s toy collection vastly eclipsed Goten’s though since Chi-Chi knew when it was time to get rid of a few and since Turles would come back from a trip with anywhere from five to fifteen toys all for Parzni. They piled up everywhere even in Bardock’s room.

 

Bardock cursed this fact when he stepped on one with his first step into the front door. It was a noisemaker so loud that the first time Parzni set off its sirens Gohan had come flying back the lake in a panic. So Bardock wasn’t really surprised, horrified maybe, but not surprised when he heard “BARDOCK!!!” yelled out from next door over the screeching of the two now wailing toddlers.

 

He could hear Chi-Chi stomping down the stairs, and from the moving sounds she had Goten and Parni in tow. He was going to get it, he would run but that would just piss her off more. Parzni had better get the crying out her system now because he was going to go to her toy collection with a dump truck in tow come the morning time, if he survived that long.

 

Chi-Chi appeared in a sleeping gown, her hair hanging down loosely in a way that made her look much younger than her normal bun. Bardock knew that flattery would get him nowhere, in fact looking at the angry scowl on his daughter-in-law’s face he was about to answer for the abandoning ways of both his sons, because of course it was all his fault.

 

“Bardock-,” started Chi-Chi. He cut her off it was late after all. “I’m sorry Chi-Chi. I should’ve stayed to help with the kids instead of running off to train. Raditz shouldn’t have just left like that either. You do way too much for us all and we just keep dumping things on you,”

 

She looked slightly mollified; she must have been too tired to argue.

 

“I shouldn’t be mad at you, Raditz is the one off who knows where with Turles. Here take Parzni she and Goten have been kicking at each other more than sleeping. You tell Raditz we are going to have a serious talk about things when he gets back.

 

“I will,” said Bardock breathing an internal sigh of relief as he accepted the whimpering toddler. He watched Chi-Chi and Goten reenter the house before heading in himself. He took Parzni upstairs and laid her in his own bed, knowing there was no point in trying to make her sleep in her crib, he wished Chi-Chi had waited until after he showered but he’d just have to clean up in the morning.

 

“Goodnight, Parzni” he whispered as the girl nuzzled into his chest.

 

“Ni-Ni,” she whispered back.


	36. Morning Chaos

## Chapter 36

Morning Chaos

 

 

The next morning was chaotic to say the least. First thing in the morning Bardock started shoveling toys out of the house. He dropped the whole lot off at a charity event in East City, it took twelve trips. In the six years since Nappa had destroyed the city significant effort to rebuild had been made by King Furry, it wasn’t as grand as it once was but the big businesses had rebuilt their skyscrapers and built low cost housing for the people as an act of charity. Although there would be no point in reopening the buildings if there were no people to work there, so just how charitable the act was, was debatable, either way the people were beginning to flourish. They could probably build a new building completely out of those toys. Bardock couldn’t careless what they did with them.

 

When Parzni woke up she didn’t notice the disappearance of her toy mountains, at first, then she looked around and seem slightly confused. Bardock quickly hustled her out the door towards the smell of breakfast. Hopefully by the time that tantrum came around Raditz would be there to suffer through it.

Raditz and Turles showed up right as the food was being placed on the table, Bardock could see an apology, although its sincerity was questionable, on the tip of Raditz’s tongue. However he didn’t get to utter a syllable of it before Chi-Chi started swinging her largest heaviest frying pan around.

 

“How dare you just up and leave like that!” she shouted swinging for Raditz’s head. He ducked it and she came back with a second wild swing which Raditz also dodged but scored Turles in the arm. Unsatisfied with that, Chi-Chi took another swing at Raditz chasing him out the back door of the Son home. “You could have at least left a note!” she shouted as she chased after him.

 

Bardock couldn’t help but laugh at the spectacle. The children were laughing along as well, even Parzni. Turles simple looked on from the doorway, shaking his head. After a few seconds Raditz must have remembered that Chi-Chi couldn’t fly, he took off and hovered above the house.

 

Chi-Chi glared at him and huffed. Then her gaze slid from Raditz over to Turles who was chuckling to himself. He was so focused on Raditz that he didn’t notice Chi-Chi until she was clocking him in the head with the pan. She hit him hard enough that his head snapped to the side, but Bardock could see he wasn’t really hurt.

 

“I don’t even know why you’re still here, you don’t do anything but cause trouble,” ranted Chi-Chi. That wasn’t technically true. Turles might have done the least of the chores out of everyone, including the toddlers, he might have made the biggest messes of everyone else, he might have started the most arguments of everyone but he was also the only saiyan really contributing to the household financially. The space gems he initially brought with him and gifted to Chi-Chi had sold for quite a few zenni and there seemed to be an endless supply of them. If they didn’t hunt food, which they’d been cutting back on due to Gohan’s ecological concerns, Turles bought it.

 

While Chi-Chi was berating Turles, Bardock flew up to Raditz.

 

“So did you have fun?” he asked hovering next to his wayward son. Raditz grinned at the question. “We went to some seedy bar and got into a bar fight. Then there were cops busting in and we decided to lead them off on a chase, when we got back to the ship some thieves were trying to, well we weren’t sure if they were trying to steal it or loot it, but either way we beat them up and tossed them at the cops before we took off. We would have got back the same day but we stopped and sparred for a bit, it was fun,” said Raditz. Bardock could see the trip had been good for him, he’d been moping again.

 

“I’m glad, son, you know you don’t have to stay cooped up here all the time. You can borrow my ship if you need too,”

 

“Thanks, this planet is so peaceful; it’s starting to drive me crazy. I mean I don’t miss being Freeza’s dog but-,”

 

“You’re a saiyan, we don’t do peaceful very well, and when Parzni is older I’m sure we can all go find a good fight, the galaxy is full of problems,”

 

“Like with Horit?” Raditz asked with a raised eyebrow. He probably shared Turles’ opinion on doing free work just because it was a good cause.

 

“Maybe, but hopefully not so weird,” responded Bardock. He had no intention of being a mercenary. It might have appealed to him once but that was in another life.

 

“I’ll probably be headed on a trip soon, I’m going to visit this planet I might be gone for a while,” he told Raditz.

 

“Where too?” Raditz asked

 

“Kanassa,” Bardock responded. Raditz made a confused expression and look at his father oddly.

 

“What?” Bardock asked him.

 

“Kanassa was where Freeza built one his vacation homes. He was weird about it, he didn’t have a base there they said the he would just randomly spend a week there by himself, otherwise it was a complete no man’s land, nobody else was allowed there,” Raditz told him.

 

So the lizard dictator had been trying and failing to gain psychic powers. Bardock laughed to himself.

 

“I don’t even know if it’s still there, I heard he blew up,” Raditz was saying. Bardock cursed internally. It was just like that spoiled dictator to get frustrated and blow Kanassa to pieces when he couldn’t gain psychic powers.

‘ _So what now, Toolo?_ ’ he thought to the specter in his head.

 

Raditz turned his head towards him and he knew the question of why he had wanted to go there was on the tip of his tongue. He decided it was time to rescue Turles. Bardock flew down and punched Turles in the face, and then he and ChiChi returned to the waiting meal.

 

 _‘Hey, Kanassan_ , _’_ he yelled into the back of his head.

 

Raditz joined them, and Parzni clung to him.

 

 _‘Don’t get quiet on me now, bastard,’_ he thought spitefully

 

Turles joined them as well; there was a lump on the side of his head, Gohan gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm.

 

 

 


	37. Bad Behavior

## Chapter 37

Bad Behavior

 

After a few days of Raditz and Turles’ bar adventure. Turles started getting antsy. Raditz knew it was only a matter of time before he took off to cause trouble somewhere. He couldn’t be upset, Turles was a saiyan and there was nothing really tying him to Earth. He was sure it wouldn’t be the last he saw of his cousin.

 

Raditz was proven right, although only to himself, when one morning Turles didn’t show up for breakfast. He heard his father grumbling about missing food supplies. He wished Turles had thought to invite him along, but he understood why he hadn’t. Raditz was still so weak, he’d be a liability.

 

His father had joined the ranks of the super saiyan, and Turles wasn’t far off. Raditz trained hard, as hard as he could while minding Parzni. Chi-Chi was no longer open to watching her for long periods of time, she grew suspicious if he left the girl with her for longer than a bathroom break.

 

And lately Parzni had been a handful. She was noticing the absence of many of her toys and she was feeling Turles’ absence as well. Although Turles had brought the majority of her toys, he and she had a favorite game they would play where Turles would lay on the ground and let Parzni attack him with pinecones, so when Raditz took her outside to distract her from the missing toys the first thing she toddled over to was her pinecone pile. She spent a full minute running around with a pinecone in hand calling ‘Tuly’, her closest approximation of Turles’ name.

 

Raditz had no desire to have pinecones thrown at him or have them shoved in his mouth, no matter how often Turles proclaimed they didn’t taste that bad. However, when Parzni started to cry his resolve broke somewhat.

 

“Parzni, don’t cry. Look you can play pinecones with daddy,” he said trying to sooth her. He even lifted her hand that still clutched the pinecone and shoved it into his mouth.

 

“No!” she shouted and she yanked it back and threw it on the ground. She then laid in the grass and began crying in earnest. “Wan’ Tuly,” she cried. That was hurtful, but Raditz couldn’t think of anything to do. At her age Raditz had completed his first mission and was recovering from his first brush with death. He couldn’t think of what his parents would do, his father might have killed him if he’d acted this way as a kid, his bearer, well he didn’t remember much of her only a feeling of warmth and a tight embrace. He had been so focused on pleasing his father, who barely paid him any mind, that he took his bearer’s obvious love for granted.

 

Parzni was showered in affection from everyone. Ox King was fond of her and she was in awe of his towering height. Chi-Chi lavished her with all the attention she had been storing up for a daughter of her own. Bardock certainly showed her more care and attention then he’d shown Raditz the entire first five years of his life. Honestly, he felt she should be a little more grateful.

 

Without any valid ideas of what to do, Raditz just waited her out. He laid beside her in the grass as her cries tapered off to whimpers.

 

“Raditz, what are you doing?” asked Chi-Chi from somewhere behind him. He hadn’t heard the woman come up. It sounded like she was in bad mood but lately she was always in a bad mood when addressing him.

 

“I don’t know,” he said honestly. He didn’t know what he was doing or why he thought he could in the first place. He was terrible at parenting; he swung wildly from overindulging to under indulging. The only thing he knew for certain was that Parzni was going to be one screwed up kid in the future.

 

Chi-Chi stepped around him and gathered Parzni up. She rubbed soothing circles into her back. She was muttering something about useless men. Raditz hoped she was forget about his little bar adventure and take the girl with her but the way Chi-Chi was glaring at him, like this was all a plot for just that reason, he doubted it was going to happen. It just wasn’t fair, Kakarot got to ditch his kids for years at a time, and his father certainly ditched him every opportunity he got. He just needed a few days or weeks or months away from the annoying little brat.

 

No such luck, Chi-Chi handed Parzni back and shooed them both to their own house, insisting Parzni was only cranky because she needed a nap. He took Parzni in the house and gave her a few of her remaining toys to play with. He walked into the kitchen only to nearly trip over Bardock who was sitting in the floor. He was meditating of all things.

 

“Father?” he called.

 

Bardock didn’t stir. He reached out and lightly shook his shoulder, still nothing.

 

“Ganpa,” shrieked Parzni and ran into the room. She ran straight into Bardock and began talking nonsensically at him. When she realized he wasn’t responding she reached into his hair and pulled.

 

“Stop it you little monster, I was finally getting some progress,” Bardock said trying to shoo her away. ‘Progress on what,’ thought Raditz

 

Parzni appeared to consider it then she said, “No!,” and continued pulling.

 

“Parzni, stop it,” Raditz tried

 

“No,” she said again not even sparing her bearer a glance. Bardock pulled her off his hair and stood leaving her to pull at his pants leg instead. She must have realized that was a lot less fun because she started hitting Bardock’s leg. Raditz just shook his head; the girl was out of control.

“That’s it, time for a nap,” said Bardock. Was everyone aware of this nap-curing-cranky thing but him? Parzni actually glared at him for that. “No,” she huffed out at him. “I’m not asking you, you spoiled brat,” Bardock told her. He snatched Parzni up and tucked her under his arm. She started shrieking at the top of her lungs.

 

Raditz followed behind them and watched as Bardock tried in vain to make Parzni lie down on Raditz’s bed and take a nap. She swung at him and he yanked her tail causing her to go limp. She gave up after that and just lay in the bed and cried.

 

Bardock shut the door on her, then he fixed Raditz with a grim look.

 

“I have to go somewhere,” he said.

 

“Is this about Kanassa again,” asked Raditz

 

“Somewhat,” said Bardock

 

“Father, what’s going on?,” Raditz asked. Bardock sighed, “Ok, look before I died I finished up this job on Kanassa and something, something really strange happened,”

 

“What?” asked Raditz dubiously

 

“This Kanassan soldier, he gave me the power to see into the future,” said Bardock. He could see the disbelief written on Raditz’s face.

 

“I know how it sounds but it’s true. I saw Freeza blow up our planet, I saw Paragus’ arrival on Earth, I have dreams of things that then happen but I can’t control it, and worse there’s a specter of the Kanassan in my head,” explained Bardock.

                                                          

“So what are you looking for?” asked Raditz, even though he was still clearly in doubt. Bardock counted himself lucky to have such a loyal son.

 

“Well, It needs to be a place of great psychic resonance, there is somewhere on Earth I want to try, Bulma told me about it when she was telling me about Kakarot, it’s called Fortuneteller Baba’s Palace.”

 

“Alright,” said Raditz

 

“You think I’m crazy don’t you?” asked Bardock

 

“Absolutely, but if you need help with anything just ask,” answered Raditz.


	38. Time Skip - 4 Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally ready to get the next arc, sorry posting took so long

## Chapter 38

Time Skip – 4 years

 

Bardock’s visions still came and went. The remnant stayed mostly silent but sometimes Bardock could feel him stirring, judging, and peering out through Bardock’s own eyes. It was frustrating to say the least but Bardock had yet to find a suitable place to train in.

 

He tried a few places, the meditation circles of Oboli, rumored to help the lost find their way, the pools of Sesku, rumored to give visions to those who stared into their depths. He even had a run in with Fortuneteller Baba, but he found the old woman next to useless and she certainly wasn’t fond of him in the least. And while these places improved his telekinetic abilities, control over his psychic ones still eluded him. The remnant rejected all of these, saying the energy wasn’t right or wasn’t there. Bardock thought he was just upset his planet was gone.

 

Life on Earth had settled down for all of them. Although Raditz still maintained a distance between himself and Kakarot’s friends, they didn’t look at him like he was going to flip out at any given moment. There were still the occasional trips into space. Bardock had journeyed all the way back to Horit to check on Koda and his people, he’d taken Raditz and his grandkids with him. He’d fought a few more battles with remnants of the Cold Empire. Turles was still wild but he touched down every once in a while and Bardock knew even he considered Earth to be as close as home. The kids grew up, Gohan was fourteen, Goten and Parzni would soon be four.

 

Bardock had found over the years that he really hated birthdays. It wasn’t that he begrudged his grandchildren getting older but the incessant way their mother (Chi-Chi) celebrated them. It all started two years back when Chi-Chi had asked about Raditz plans for Parzni’s first birthday. Raditz had never celebrated a birthday and like Bardock didn’t see the point in the whole ritual. Chi-Chi had been shocked and pissed of all at once so she decided to take on all birthday planning for both Goten and Parzni.

 

Bardock thought the simplest thing to do would be one party in the middle of the days of the children’s actually birthdays which were a month apart. However Chi-Chi insisted on two separate parties. Luckily they were small affairs, just the family (including Ox-King), Bulma, Little Trunks, and Krillen (who only came to Goten’s party). What irked Bardock was the decorating and presents that had to be wrapped and then unwrapped because neither toddler had quite grasped the concept yet.

 

The cake and ice cream was a bright spot, especially when combined, ice cream cake was delicious.

 

However then there were the inevitable arguments. Raditz felt much the same way as Bardock, so of course he participated as little as possible which annoyed Chi-Chi and during the course of the day they would inevitably butt heads.

 

Parzni was also conscripted to attend Trunk’s parties which were a much more lavish affair, but Raditz faked sick to get out of it the first time Chi-Chi tried to make him go so she would now just dress Parzni up and take her herself. Although Bardock really didn’t see the point, Trunks and Parzni didn’t get along.

 

That was another point of contention, every year Chi-Chi would make or buy Parzni a party dress. Raditz hated them, but Parzni was enraptured by the ribbons and sparkles that usually accompanied them, so much so they she wanted to sleep in them afterwards.

 

All of it worked together to give Bardock a massive headache. He actually preferred Gohan’s birthdays, many of Goku’s friends dropped by with well wishes but few stayed for the actually festivities. The Nemekian, the older one, spent the entire day with his young protégé, but denied it was because of Gohan’s birthday. Chi-Chi would still put up a banner but was more restrained in the decorating after Gohan confessed that it embarrassed him. The old geezer Roshi would usually show up with booze which Bardock accepted in Gohan’s stead because he was still too young to drink.

 

There was a usual argument only this one between Bardock and Chi-Chi. Her father would buy Gohan only books and educational things like Chi-Chi asked, even Raditz would cave in and buy the boy a book. Bardock refused to do so. His first birthday present to Gohan had been a preserved skull of a foot soldier. Chi-Chi had been horrified, especially by the large crack that had ultimately killed the creature. Raditz managed to spin that into a generalized history lesson about civil war and the causes of it, and even then Chi-Chi made Gohan get rid of it. Turles hadn’t gotten him anything.

 

However it wasn’t Gohan’s birthday tomorrow, it was Parzni’s and that meant his headaches hadn’t even come close to an end. Chi-Chi and Raditz probably wouldn’t speak to each other for a month. This time it might be three months because Raditz and Parzni weren’t even here and Chi-Chi was enraged.

 

Raditz had taken Bardock’s ship three weeks ago for a quick trip to Planet Welver. Bardock was a little annoyed but not to point that Chi-Chi was. Turles had an intergalactic communication device installed in Bardock’s kitchen, so he could check in. Chi-Chi was using it to hound Raditz in to bringing Parzni back. Raditz must have hung up on her thirty times by now but she was persistent. Even Ox-King had given up on getting her away from the thing and Bardock wasn’t even going to try.

 

Eventually Chi-Chi had to go make dinner in her own kitchen so Bardock had the house to himself again. He dialed his ship. It was a picture phone so the first thing he saw was his granddaughter, sticking her tongue out at someone off screen.

 

“Hi, Aunt-, Oh, it’s Grandpa,” she said when she finally looked.

 

“You’re on your way back?” he asked

 

“Yeah, I’m not missing my birthday party,” asserted Parzni

 

“Selfish brat,” he heard Raditz mutter. Parzni smiled brightly.

 

“So what’d you get me?” asked Parzni “Daddy bought me stuff he won’t let me see, and Turly is coming,”

 

“Bye, Parzni,” replied Bardock and he hung up. He sighed this was going to be a nightmare, and then a jolt ran through him.

 

_“Kakarot!” said the hulking saiyan as he burst from his pod. He was just as great and terrible as Bardock remembered. He could see Earth’s Special Forces bravely assembled but it was more for show than anything. Kakarot wasn’t here, Gohan was their only hope, and he was afraid. Bardock could see that._

_“Brolly, you’re not going to destroy this planet,” he heard Gohan say._

_“Where is Kakarot? I want to kill him, but I’ll gladly kill you too,” said the crazed saiyan. He was stronger now, after all his fight with Kakarot should have killed him but it hadn’t, so he’d grown more powerful, more dangerous._

 

Bardock shook when his vision was over. It wasn’t possible, Brolly was dead, and if he wasn’t wouldn’t they have heard something by now? Then again, the Southern Galaxy was pretty much a desolate wasteland, there was little coming out of there and few people willing to venture there. If Brolly had been hiding there, recovering, they might not have ever known it.

 

Bardock went back to the console and dialed Turles’ ship. He learned over the years that pirates and outlaws were the best sources of gossip.

 

“Uncle, what is it,” asked his nephew abruptly. He must be interrupting something.

 

“Have you heard any news out of the Southern Galaxy?” he asked

 

“Can’t this wait?” sighed Turles, rolling his eyes.

 

“No, now answer me,” demanded Bardock

 

“I heard a rumor few months back that the Gearians, an advanced people from the Northern Galaxy, had designed a machine, a planet creator and were going to test it there. It’s supposed to be quite a secretive and lucrative operation. They hired an entire galactic battalion to keep people out,” mused Turles

 

“There’s nothing there but space dust anything valuable was blown to smithereens. If the machine works though, the Gearians will have a very lucrative business selling newly built planets, of course if the machines workings got out they have stiff competition, and many are willing to pay for such thing” he heard Lakasei’s nasally voice say from off screen. Yeah, Turles was definitely up to something if he had his old crew member with him.

 

It wasn’t that Turles wasn’t still on good terms with his three remaining team members but the seemed to do their own thing until they found a job that required the other’s help. Lakasei in particular unnerved Bardock once he learned that Turles had revived him and his brother using extract from the Tree of Might. The little alien now considered Turles family, especially since the loss of his brother. He followed Turles around like a puppy when he wasn’t doing research to clone his brother.

 

Turles’ second in command, Amond, had gone back to the mercenary life. He was usually the one to call Turles for bloody jobs, especially when the price was right. The other survivor Cacao had been rebuilt by Lakasei only two years ago, he enjoyed a more peaceful and lone existence on his old planet but like any loyal dog he came if called.

 

“That’s it?” asked Bardock, none of that suggested Brolly survived but then again it was a whole galaxy for him to hide in. The Gearians might not have run into him yet, he needed a timeline on this vision.

 

“Yeah, that’s it, bye now, oh tell Parzni I’ll be a little late but it’ll be worth it,” said Turles before he hung up. He hadn’t been very helpful but Bardock knew where he could start looking. He went outside, he could see that Gohan was teaching Goten to fly on their father’s flying nimbus.

 

“Grandpa, look!” Goten called out. He was standing with ease on the mystical cloud. Bardock himself had sat on the cloud once but only for a moment. It apparently considered thoughts of mutilating one’s nephew a bad thing. Raditz and Turles refused to even try.

 

“Good job, Goten,” he called back praising the boy that looked so much like his youngest son.

 

Bardock waved to them both as he flew off. It only took him a short while to reach Fortuneteller Baba’s Palace. He had to admit the woman lived in style but with her prices she could afford it. There was a long line, many in groups of five to defeat the five warriors. However there were also a few rich people who stood with valets holding umbrellas over their heads. Bardock wondered if these thugs ever thought to just rob the rich people for Baba’s fee. However any of them were probably here just for the challenge and wouldn’t know what to do if they actually got a fortune from Baba.

 

Bardock could sense that none of these fighters stood a chance and he didn’t intend on waiting in line.

 

“Hey, all of you that came to defeat the old hag’s warriors, you might as well go home. You can’t even beat me!” he called out. He heard a lot of grumbling and soon the first group charged him, beating them was child’s play. It took one solid backhand for all five and they were out cold.

 

The other groups all looked serious now. Two groups charged him together; he treated them to a rotating kick. One group ran away, another steeled themselves for the charge. Bardock was sick of this already. He charged, too fast for any of them to see, and knocked out all of the fighters. When he was done an old rich lady was clapping for him.

 

“That was such a good show, I deal in rare antiquities and jewels in a traveling exhibit. I could use a guard like you if you’re interested, the job pays well,” she said extending a business card to him.

 

“Hmm, I might just take you up on that sometime,” said Bardock, accepting it.

 

After that it was the old ladies turn and she went in. There were three other people in front of him with the obvious means to pay, so he could wait them out. It took less than an hour before the last one was out and Bardock was ushered in. the little ghost must warned Baba it was him because she was waiting with an unhappy scowl on her face.

 

“What do you want?” she asked. Bardock figured she wasn’t going to make him fight her warriors this time seeing as they were all still terrified of him from the last time.

“I had another vision, a disturbing one,” he said getting right to the point.

 

“And?” she said impatiently, from atop her floating ball.

 

“I saw Brolly, a powerful saiyan come to Earth with the intent to destroy it. However I don’t know when it will happen, so I was hoping you could help me with that,” he said in his most charming voice. The old hag wasn’t buying it though, and she glared at him even most fiercely.

 

She hopped off her ball and it began to glow.

 

“Hmm,” she said looking into the depths of the ball

 

“What?” asked Bardock

 

“Huh,” she said

 

“What do you see?” asked Bardock

 

“Hmm,” she said again and Bardock glared at her.

 

“I see the event you speak of. It will happen in a little less than a year, ten months to be exact,” she said finally

 

“Less than a year? We won’t have much time to prepare,” said Bardock

 

“I don’t see Earth’s destruction in the near future nor do I see any major destruction,” she said stroking her chin.

 

“Then what do you see?” asked Bardock

 

“It’s too fuzzy to be sure,” said the old witch

 

“Useless witch,” said Bardock as he turned to leave.

 


	39. Party Time

## Chapter 39

Party Time

 

Bardock arrived back at the house just as Bulma and Trunks were arriving. Bardock didn’t see why little Trunks was dragged to this every year, Trunks and Parzni hated each other. Parzni liked to pick on Goten, Trunks didn’t like that so he and Parzni often got into fights over the younger boy. Parzni was affectionate to her cousin in her own way but she was a saiyan so that affection was often expressed violently. Goten was a soft, easygoing child, he could fight but he preferred a good clean spar like his mother taught him rather than Parzni’s dirty, shoving, hitting with debris, underhanded style.

 

Bardock really didn’t have time for this party fiasco. If Brolly was going to return they needed to prepare. He was sure Baba was going to go out and tell Roshi, who would spread the news to the others. She would of course claim the vision for herself, which suited Bardock just fine. The first time Kakarot fought Brolly he needed the combined energy of Vegeta, Gohan, Big Trunks, and Piccolo. This time Bardock would make sure he was there to support his grandson, and he’d bring Turles too. Raditz had grown much stronger, he and Turles had both achieved the super saiyan transformation, but Bardock didn’t want that monster to get anywhere near his eldest son again. Although he wasn’t sure if he could prevent it.

 

As if summoned, his ship came into view and his granddaughter came flying out the door the second it opened.

 

“Presents, presents give me the presents,” sung Parzni as she danced a jig in front of him. Goten laughed at her and she pounced on him, just like that the two were rolling over the ground punching and pulling each other’s hair. Trunks jumped in too and soon Parzni was on the defensive against the two boys. Raditz walked right past them without a word holding a huge brightly colored box.

 

“You realize whatever that is she’s just going to break it?” said Bardock as Raditz passed him.

 

“This is just the cake, her presents are still on board,” Raditz replied, taking the box into ChiChi’s house. Bardock hadn’t even thought about the lack of Chichi’s usual baking activities today. As Raditz went in, Chi-Chi stormed out.

 

“Knock it off, you three!” she shouted at the fighting trio. The kids all froze mid-strike, until Parzni took the opportunity to pop Trunks in the chin.

 

“Hey!” shouted the offended lavender headed boy as he rub the slightly bruised area.

 

Parzni grinned in response and Trunks glared back. “That wasn’t very fair Parzni,” said Goten. Parzni rolled her eyes at her cousin. “It’s my birthday; I don’t have to be fair,”

 

The politics of children, it was usually amusing but right now all Bardock could think about as his granddaughter stood smirking was how much her smirk made her resemble her father, Brolly, who was not quite as dead as they would have all liked.

 

Parzni’s parentage was a two parted secret. Parzni knew that Raditz was her bearer not her father, everyone in their family knew that, even Ox-King. Outside the family though it was not quite as well known, Vegeta knew everything of course and the Nemekian Piccolo had guessed. Bardock figured it was because he was from a species with its own unique form of birthing new members.

 

The other part, about Brolly being Parzni’s father, was even better well kept. No one knew outside Raditz, Bardock, and Vegeta, although Bardock was sure both Piccolo and Gohan suspected. Raditz had not even confided in Turles who was easily his best friend as well as his cousin. Bardock knew that Parzni had asked more than once about her other parent and eventually Raditz would not be able to put her off the subject. How did you tell a child their other parent was a murdering psychopath with no evidence of remorse or sympathy for others?

 

Bardock put these thoughts aside and followed as Chi-Chi herded everyone into the house. She had gone her route and put up streamers, banners, and balloons in various bright colors. She took Parzni upstairs, no doubt to put her in the bright blue, green, and pink dress the she and Raditz had argued about a week ago. Raditz had gone back out to retrieve the presents he’d bought for Parzni. He came back with two brightly wrapped boxes, just as Parzni and Chi-Chi were descending the stairs.

 

“You wrapped them?” asked Chi-Chi raising an eyebrow. Raditz never wrapped Parzni’s presents; he thought it was pointless, just as Bardock did. They could both make their peace with the Earthly tradition of giving the kids yearly gifts for existing but the brightly colored foiled paper that just served to make a mess was too far.

 

“I wouldn’t let Parzni see it so she told the guy to wrap the box so she could look at something pretty while she waited,” explained Raditz. Chi-Chi smiled and Bardock shook his head at that. His granddaughter was certainly a character.

 

Raditz turned his attention to whatever party game Chi-Chi had come up with, Bardock stared at his eldest with worry. Should he warn him now? Would Raditz try to fight Brolly? Could Gohan defeat Brolly even with the support of his family friends? Was there a way to change the future so this fight never had to occur?

 

Questions swirled in Bardock’s head, his mind leaving behind the festivities. He needed a plan. He needed peace and quiet to think of a plan.

 

“Happy Birthday!” shouted Turles as he burst through the door.  Lakasei followed behind him holding a small metal box. Parzni shrieked in joy, just managing to hug Turles before landing in front of the box.

 

“Show the kid the goods,” ordered Turles

 

Lakasei opened the box, inside was two gems, both of equal size and brilliant red color. Turles and Parzni sprouted identical greedy grins looking at them.

 

“Now only one of these is actually worth anything, it’s a genuine Koborinthi jewel. The other is just a cheap knock off, can you tell which is which?” asked Turles. Parzni frowned in concentration, she picked up both jewels and weighed them in each hand, and then she held each one up to the light. She threw one gem back in the box.

 

“You can keep the fake, don’t let whoever you sell it to take a good look at it under the light,” she said holding the real gem up for Turles to inspect.

 

“I’m so proud,” responded Turles. He pulled a chain out of his pocket and attached the real jewel into a readymade setting. He then hung it around Parzni’s neck.

 

“It’s beautiful,” said Chi-Chi,

 

‘ _It’s stolen_ ,’ thought Bardock. He must have accidentally broadcasted that thought since Turles shot him a quick wink.

 

“The Planet Koborinth was mined to the point of destruction centuries ago. Most of these jewels have been lost or destroyed. That jewel will buy you your own ship on day,” Turles boasted.

 

Parzni smiled in return and thanked Turles profusely. The party continued on with Parzni receiving books from Chi-Chi, toys from Trunks, a set of training clothes from Bardock, a hairbrush from Ox-King, a storybook written in some kind of alien language, and an alien flute from Raditz that she got overly excited about. There was cake, ice cream, doughnuts, cupcakes, and candy to go around.

 

After a couple hours the kids went out to work off their excess energy by sparing, Turles went with them, and Chi-Chi and Bulma were off gossiping about something or another. Raditz was staring.

 

“Are you alright?” Raditz asked

 

“I’m fine,” Bardock replied

 

“You’ve been really quiet, and you keep looking at me strangely,” insisted Raditz

 

“It’s nothing, well; I guess I might as well tell you the truth.  I had another vision,” explained Bardock

 

“Was it bad?” asked Raditz

 

“Brolly’s alive and he’s coming here,” said Bardock. Raditz eyes widen in fear, more than that Bardock could read it in his Ki, in the furling of his tail, and the tremors wracking his body. Raditz’s breath was shaking, “He’s dead,” he managed to force out.

 

“He’s not, and he’s stronger now than last time,” Bardock told him. Bardock seized Raditz by the shoulders and guided him away, away from the festivities and noise. He needed to calm him and he still needed to think.

 

 


	40. Preparations

## Chapter 40

Preparations

 

Just like Bardock thought, Baba went straight to Roshi, who told Krillen, who panicked and told Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Piccolo. Baba also alerted Dende, Korin, and Mr. Popo. Yamcha warned Vegeta by warning Bulma. Bardock had called Turles who’d taken off right after the party. Bardock was still trying to come up with a plan when Piccolo dropped by to tell Gohan.

 

Raditz was remarkably calm, beyond his initial fearful reaction he was acting as if nothing was going on. When questioned all he said was that he’d already been dead once and if he faced Brolly again he would more than likely just be killed. Chi-Chi was the one who acting hysterical, she accused Piccolo of inventing reasons for Gohan not to study.

 

It got to the point that Piccolo, Bardock, and Gohan were struggling to convince her that the fight with Brolly had actually happened. She only believed them when Raditz chimed in, and then she fainted. Raditz revived her as the others stood discussing their battle plans.

 

“So he’s some kind of extra-super saiyan?” Chi-Chi asked her brother-in-law trying to block out the others’ conversation. She and Raditz sat side by side on the couch in the Son’s living room. The others stood near the doorway.

 

“I guess something like that, from what we know he was born extraordinarily powerful, not sure if the crazy came then or after, the obsession with Kakarot leads me to believe it was from birth,” said Raditz

 

“And this Paragus, who was controlling him, he’s definitely dead?” she asked

 

“Brolly killed his father himself,” said Raditz. Chi-Chi let out a huge sigh.

 

“I wish Goku were here,” she said sadly. Raditz patted her shoulder.

 

“It’s going to be alright, we defeated Cell, we’ll defeat Brolly,” said Gohan coming over to them. He had a determined smile on his face. Raditz had to admire his nephew’s humbleness; it had been him who defeated Cell, not the group.

 

“Let’s just hope Vegeta doesn’t wuss out on us this time,” added in Piccolo. Raditz couldn’t help but snicker at the shot. He would have killed to have seen the Prince of all Saiyans cowering, powerlessly from Brolly before the fight even truly got started.

 

Bardock gave a small smile as well. It was hard to imagine Vegeta in all his arrogance, resigned to defeat without putting up a fight. His father, King Vegeta had blustered his way through life right up until Freeza killed him.

 

“What are we standing around for? We’ve got to start to training,” said Piccolo. Gohan nodded his face determined.

 

“We want to fight too,” clamored Goten and Parzni from outside. They’d been listening in apparently. Gohan smiled at them indulgently but he and Piccolo didn’t even pause on the way out.

 

“Absolutely not,” said Chi-Chi. She stood up went to the door and opened it, looming over the two like the shadow of death.

 

“You two aren’t going anywhere near the fighting, you’re just children,” ranted Chi-Chi. Goten hung his head, disappointed. Parzni glared back.

 

“I’m four years old, I’m not a little baby,” she huffed, crossing her arms.

 

“Shut up, brat, listen to your aunt,” said Raditz from the couch

 

“But Daddy,” shouted Parzni, indignant, she marched over to Raditz with a fierce pout on her face.  Raditz pushed her over with his tail.

 

“You can’t even stay on your feet, and you can’t fly yet,” pointed out Raditz

 

“I can fly on Nimbus,” announced Goten scampering over to them. Parzni glared him and balled up her fist, only a combined warning glare from Raditz and Chi-Chi kept it from flying. She stormed off and Raditz followed behind her.

 

 

Brolly was alive. Raditz couldn’t focus on much else. Brolly was coming here; to the planet he was determined to make a peaceful home for his child. Brolly was going destroy everything. He sat against the wall in the living room of their house, empty except for the side table and bookshelf that survived the annihilation of the couch and coffee table a few months back. He could hear Parzni stomping around upstairs.

 

Raditz thought all things considered Earth wasn’t such a bad place. It wasn’t Planet Freeza # whatever, where training was mandatory and food was withheld. It wasn’t Planet Vegeta where the soft hearted were scorned and family was unimportant. Kakarot’s friends were annoying but they left him alone for the most part. He never had to see Vegeta, which suited him fine. He had his family for company, his daughter, father, cousin, nephews, sister-in-law, and even Ox-King. It was more than he ever dared hope for in his first life.

 

Would it be cowardice to run?

 

He could do what he couldn’t for his other child years before; he could take Parzni and run. Brolly wouldn’t bother hunting him down, Freeza was dead, and if they were going to stay in fight everyone else would be dead too. He knew Chi-Chi wouldn’t leave, and his father was planning to fight along with Gohan and the others. He couldn’t just abandon them to their fate. Parzni would be terribly sad on the run in space without their family.

 

He could help them fight. He was a lot stronger now. However the memories of Nappa’s obsession with him made him shy away from that. Brolly was insane, he was a monster, would he remember or care about the person he’d raped? Would he care enough for a repeat performance?

 

Raditz could see it now, Brolly forcing him down on his knees like Nappa had been fond of doing, and forcing him to suck him off in front of the others. He could see his family’s faces now, indignant on his behalf, worried, but most of all disgusted.

 

“Daddy, what are you doing?” asked Parzni as she came back down the stairs.

 

“Thinking,” he replied

 

“Aren’t you going to go train with Grandpa and Gohan,” she asked crossing her arms as she stood in front of him. He was still taller than her even sitting while she was standing. Brolly was taller than him, Parzni should fall somewhere in-between them, right? What if he stayed and Brolly hurt Parzni, what if he recognized their resemblance and went after her? He had no problems killing his own father.

 

“I will, in a while,” he decided. Whether he would seek out a fight with Brolly or not was still up to debate but at least he could be ready.  Parzni scowled, Raditz smiled at her. “You can still train even if you’re too little to fight,” he told her. She beamed at that and they went out to join the others in the plains.

 

Bardock, Gohan, Piccolo, and Raditz started training together. Vegeta stuck to his Gravity Room, while the others all paired up in other areas to train. Goten and Parzni trained on the ground below where the adults were.

 

Turles had arrived back on Earth a week later ready to join his uncle and the others. He and Gohan sparred viciously back and forth until Turles landed a hard jab to Gohan’s stomach and the boy was nearly knocked out of the sky.

 

“Why’d you hit me so hard?” cried Gohan clutching his stomach. Piccolo stood stoically not far off but his rising ki showed how angry he was. Turles rolled his eyes.

 

“The enemy isn’t going to hold back or hold your hand. You’ve got to push yourself in training like it’s the real deal. Let’s go, and this time come at like you want to hurt me,” ordered Turles

 

Gohan nodded, and Piccolo went back to his own fight with Raditz. Goten and Parzni spared on the ground, Parzni was attempting to use proper form. Bardock was meditating again, reaching out to the remnant in his head. He gave up after a minute or so and shot into the air to attack Gohan by surprise. Gohan adapted quickly, fending off the two attackers, but he was on the defensive.

 

He nodded to Turles and their swings took on a distinct rhythm. Gohan caught on quickly and began to try some offense. Then Bardock switched up and caught him in the shoulder unaware.

 

“Don’t get comfortable,” Bardock chided. He could see Gohan was just a little frustrated with them. When Gohan attacked again his strikes were faster, and he was focused intently on his two opponents, which allowed Raditz’s ki ball to explode in his face without difficulty and let Bardock and Turles knock him out of the sky.

 

“Watch your surroundings,” called down Raditz as he ducked a vicious kick from Piccolo.

 

Gohan rubbed his head and smiled the same way his father and brother often did. Bardock flew down and knelt in front of him.

 

“I guess I’m a little out of practice,” he said sheepishly.

 

“We’ve got time,” said Bardock.

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

## Chapter 41

Brolly’s Return

 

The next ten months had gone by fast. They had trained hard and now they would see the results. Earth’s Special Forces stood waiting in field where Baba said Brolly would land. It was worryingly close to Mt. Pao, even so Chi-chi had outright refused to abandon her home.

 

Just like in his vision Bardock could see that Gohan was scared, but he was going to see him through this. They waited, with quiet nervous energy surrounding the group.

 

“Maybe we’ll get lucky and he’ll take a wrong turn into the sun,” joked Krillen. Yamcha was the only one to laugh. Tien was staring at the back of Gohan’s head, deep in thought. Bardock was surprised Chiaotzu was not with him. The cat Korin had only been able to provide them with three senzu beans.

 

Raditz had stayed home with Chi-Chi and Bardock almost felt bad for him. If Chi-Chi was hysterical in the beginning she was inconsolable now. Ox-King was trying in vain to talk her down, and Turles had even threatened to knock her out, before the others had even left. Her father was following her around with a pillow in case she decided to faint, while Raditz was barring her way if she decided to come and rescue Gohan from the fight. They also had to contend with Goten, and Parzni attempting to sneak out and join the fight.

 

When Raditz made the decision to stay behind many of the others had expressed disdainful opinions. Krillen and Yamcha being the most vocal. Raditz refused to explain himself and the pair accused Raditz of abandoning Gohan and it had gotten so bad that Turles had come to blows with them. Vegeta of all people seemed the most understanding outside family members. Bardock even heard Tien mutter coward beneath his breath.

 

They didn’t have time to worry about that now, because Bardock could see the attack pod falling out of the sky. “There it is,” shouted Krillen, like the rest of them couldn’t see. The pod hit the ground hard, kicking up dirt and dust everywhere. The heard the hiss of the door opening and then the heard him.

 

“Kakarot!” yelled Brolly as he burst forth from the pod. He wasn’t in his ascended form, but it seemed even in his regular form he’d bulked up. The power rolling off him was still so strong and he wasn’t even tapping into it yet. His eyes slid over each of them like they weren’t even there. Brolly let his eyes linger on Bardock and Turles for a second, but he moved on.

 

“Kakarot!” called Brolly again searching the area. Maybe if they told him he was dead they could convince him to leave peaceably. It wasn’t likely though. Brolly focused on Gohan glaring at him like he was angry he wasn’t his father.

 

“Brolly, you’re not going to destroy this planet,” Gohan said. His voice was steady but his stance was nervous.

 

“Where is Kakarot? I want to kill him, but I’ll gladly kill you too,” said Brolly. He had a sadistic smirk on his face. The same overconfident look Parzni often made when she was competing with Goten and Trunks. Hers was thankfully less murderous though.

 

“Goku’s not here, so why don’t you just leave,” said Krillen. Brolly actually laughed at that.

 

“Not here? Did he die? Did he leave you all alone?” the monster mocked. Gohan’s pained intake of breath answered his question.

 

“So he is dead after all, good riddance. I’ll just have to settle for the rest of you and when I’m done soaking the ground with your blood, I’ll destroy this pathetic planet,” declared Brolly.

 

With nothing else he launched himself at Gohan and the fight was on. Gohan quickly turned super saiyan, along with Vegeta, Turles, and Bardock. The four attacked him together along with Piccolo. The others were hanging back, but Bardock expected them too, none of them really stood a chance, they were just here on the off chance they could help.

 

With the five of them attacking, Brolly ascended as well, not into the behemoth legendary mode but into a regular Super Saiyan. Bardock hadn’t know that was possible but he hoped it made things easier. The fight was painfully short, Brolly didn’t believe in sidelines. Krillen and the others were taken out by a single Eraser Cannon that headed first towards Gohan who blocked but it changed direction at the last moment and blasted the sideliners.

 

No one was dead from what Bardock could sense but they were out of the fight. It was just the five of them against Brolly. Bardock felt exhilarated, it was like having his old team back, except it wasn’t.

 

“Get out of my way,” said Vegeta elbowing Gohan out of the way as he prepared his Galic Gun attack.

 

“If we have any chance of beating him we have to work together!” shouted Gohan at the hot tempered prince. Brolly took advantage of the distraction and clotheslined both Vegeta and Gohan right into the ground. He turned smoothly to block and oncoming attack from Bardock and Turles. Bardock could see they weren’t making a dent on Brolly as he combined his own ki into Turles’ Kill Driver attack. Brolly didn’t even bother to dodge.

 

Piccolo was off to the side gathering energy, Bardock knew what he was going to try. Bardock signaled to Turles and Gohan and they got in close to Brolly.

 

“Masenko!”

 

“Calamity Blaster!”

 

Gohan and Turles attack hit Brolly right in the face blinding him for a few precious seconds.

 

“Final Heat Phalanx!” said Bardock as he drove his fist into Brolly’s right eye. Bardock wasn’t sure if it hurt him but it bought them the time they needed. Brolly snarled at him, raising a hand to charge his Omega Blaster.

 

“Special Beam Cannon!” shouted Piccolo as the beam began boring its way into Brolly’s back. This time it caused him real pain and caught him of guard. Brolly’s own energy attack dissipated. Brolly threw up his energy shield which held off the remainder of the blast.

 

Bardock could see that Brolly was bleeding now. Piccolo’ attack had dug into his lower back and the wound seemed deep.

 

Brolly started chuckling to their surprise and his power level spiked upwards. He screamed as his skin started ripping itself apart and his body seem to grow larger. A bright blast was contained within Brolly’s shield and when it faded he stood there.

 

Brolly, the Legendary Super Saiyan.

 

The wound he’d sustained had healed partially in the transformation process and the power flowed off him in thunderous waves, he was much stronger than before, it was frightening. Brolly’s smile was crazed as he locked on to the Nemekian.

 

“You’ll pay for that,” he promised darkly.

 

“Blaster Meteor!” shouted Brolly as ki blasts flew out of all sides of his energy shield. Turles caught two in the torso even with his best efforts to dodge and he went down hard. A majority of them went after Piccolo, they honed in on him, he had no chance. One blast blew his arm off at the shoulders, the other burned his skin badly till it was more brown than green. The Namekian lay in a burnt heap in a crater, somehow still holding on to life.

 

Only Bardock, Gohan, and Vegeta remained standing, or floating as it was. They were badly injured, Bardock could hear Vegeta’s labored breath, that clothesline earlier had cracked a rib or two.

 

If they could get the senzu beans they might have a chance, but the bald monk had been holding those and it would be suicide to try to dig him out of the rubble Brolly’s blast had left him in.

 

“This isn’t much fun, I wanted to torture Kakarot, maybe I should destroy the planet and then the rest of you,” said Brolly.

 

“That’s not going to happen,” shouted Gohan. Brolly just grinned at him. He formed another Eraser Cannon and shot it into the distance. They all looked confused for a moment but then Gohan took off after the errant blast.

 

“It’s headed for the city!” he shouted back at the others. Brolly took off after Gohan and the others followed.

 

Hadn’t the witch said she didn’t see any destruction? Baba was truly useless.

 


	42. Resistance

## Chapter 42

Resistance

 

Brolly was fast to be so big. He caught up to Gohan and was blocking every attempt to get past him. Gohan was shooting blast after blast at him in desperation. If he felt them at all he paid them no heed. Bardock used the distraction and rushed past, he caught up to the blast and managed to deflect it from the city. It took a lot out of him but he headed back to the fighting, they had to stop Brolly.

 

“Aww, I wanted to see it blow up,” mocked Brolly as his deflected blast flew into the mountains. He made to charge another before Gohan charged him..

 

“Stop you monster,” shouted Gohan as he charged. Brolly caught him by the throat and began squeezing. As Gohan’s eyes bugged out, Bardock rushed in close.

 

“Double Heat Phalanx,” he said as he drove both fists into Brolly’s abdomen. Brolly used his free hand to swat him down like a fly. He hit the ground hard, creating a crater

 

Just as his eyes closed, he saw Gohan make his own crater, not far off from him.

 

It was just Vegeta now, they were doomed.

 

“What’s going on out there?” asked Chi-Chi. Raditz was stretching out is senses, his hands clenching in growing horror as the fight moved further away from them to the outskirts of the city.

 

“What are they doing, what’s happened,” muttered Raditz to himself.

 

“What was that, Raditz? What’s happening, where’s Gohan?” Chi-Chi shouted at him.

 

“Brolly’s near the city. Gohan, father, and Turles are alive but they’re down. Vegeta’s the only one still standing,” Raditz told them.

 

“We have to help them,” cried Goten.

 

“No you stay here,” ordered Raditz. Parzni made a rebellious face but Raditz knew Chi-Chi could handle her.

 

He knew that fighting Brolly was useless, and possibly suicidal. Maybe if they offered to revive Kakarot that would buy them time. He had to come up with something. He could sense the others Tien, Piccolo, Krillen, and Yamcha, at the crash site, they were still down. They only had one last shot if it didn’t work, Brolly would destroy the planet. The monstrous saiyan had been too much for the combined forces of Earth. Brolly would probably just wipe their whole galaxy off the map just for fun.

 

The senzu beans, if he could get them, they might have a chance.

 

He flew out of the house staying low. He made his way quickly to the landing site. Broly’s ship laid open, a standard attack pod. He was tempted to try and sabotage it, but Brolly had already proven he could survive in the vacuum of space unaided. If he had the time he would do it anyway.

 

Raditz moved quickly to the rubble where the three sideliners had been buried. He dug through the dirt and rock and quickly as he could. He found a hand and quickly excavated the attached person only it turned out to be Yamcha not Krillen. He shifted the desert bandit to the side, and Yamcha gave a moan of pain. He was bruised all over and his breathing rattled in a way that made Raditz suspect more than one broken rib, but he certainly didn’t have time to play nursemaid to a two-bit warrior.

 

He found Tien next, the tri-clop’s three eyes each showed signs of bruising and one of his legs was twisted into an unnatural angle. He cried out in pain when Raditz pulled him from the rubble, as the leg was unintentionally jostled. Raditz left him half laid in the rubble. He continued digging and finally came upon the monk’s boot. Just then he felt a surge and felt Vegeta’s ki give one final burst then fade, he was out.

 

His patience waning Raditz seized the monk’s foot and pulled. Krillen came out of the rubble all scratched up in addition to the burn marks on his arm. It seemed he had born much of the blast. His skin was purpling all over and his right hand seemed mangled.  Raditz heart fell when he looked the sack the three precious beans had been in and realized that it was scorched and torn.

 

Desperate he searched the bag, only one bean remained within.

 

“Damnit,” he cursed softly. The bean would go to Gohan, it was no doubt but he would be alone and Raditz still had to get to him. Raditz reached out his senses to see where the monster was now. Brolly was still standing over Vegeta as far as he could tell.

 

He had to move quickly. He detoured slightly too where Turles lay, intending to see if his injures were as bad as the other three. He passed over Piccolo who seemed to be knitting back together quite rapidly. Turles was struggling to sit up when he found him, Raditz deeply wished he’d found just one more bean.

 

“It’s going to be ok,” he said in a weak attempt at comfort. Turles shook his head.

 

“Should’ve taken the harpy and run,” Turles hissed out. Raditz could tell it was painful for him to speak. Raditz gave him a sad smile, then reach out his energy again sensing out for Brolly who was moving rapidly to his position.

 

He flew quickly to the cover of the trees, but he wasn’t fast enough. Brolly grabbed him from behind and threw him, taking out much of the foliage, and shooting Raditz into a large boulder which cracked upon impact.

 

“I thought I saw an ant scurrying,” said Brolly mockingly and he hovered over him.

 

Raditz was horrified. He felt cold and frozen in place.

 

“I thought you blew up with the rest of that pathetic planet. I guess Comet Kamori couldn’t kill anyone but my pathetic father,” said Brolly. He landed softly on the ground and took a step forward. Raditz charged a ki blast in his hands.

 

“So hostile, Pet. After all the fun we had playing the last time,” said Brolly. The giant saiyan was leering at Raditz now. “I was a little sad to think I wouldn’t get to play with you again, I think once more and then I’ll kill you,” 

 

“Back off,” spat Raditz, his voice shook betraying his fear to Brolly as he closed the distance between them. Raditz shot another blast but Brolly shrugged it off and grabbed Raditz by the face, squeezing. Brolly slammed Raditz’s head into the fractured boulder behind him, turning it into rubble and making Raditz dizzy.

 

“I don’t want to break you before I’ve had my fun,” Brolly said. Brolly had powered down back into a regular super saiyan form. Raditz knew he still didn’t stand much of a chance but he had more of one than before. He slid down the bolder into the dirt.

 

“Giving up already, Pet?” mock Brolly as he stood over the seemingly beaten bearer. Raditz took a deep breath and stood with his fists clenched.

 

“Brolly,-” he started. Brolly moved closer until there was only a hair breadth between them. Raditz hung his head and parted his lips as if he were going to beg. Brolly actually smirked, before Raditz shoved a fistful of dirt into each eye.

 

“Augh!” yelled Brolly instinctually leaping back.

 

Raditz took off into the air. He was going to put some distance between them, as he flew he patted his pocket, the senzu bean was gone. It probably had something to do with the huge tear on his pants, so much for that plan. Raditz was official out of ideas now. He heard a loud explosion. Brolly was on the move even partially blinded.

 

Raditz flew as fast as he could but Brolly stayed on his trail even rubbing the remaining dirt from his eyes. ‘How is he tracking me if he can’t see me and he can’t sense energy,’ thought Raditz. Then he realized he was still panting harshly, Brolly was tracking him by sound. He flew into the mountain tops, where Gohan often went to visit his dinosaur friends. The pterodactyls were loud, calling into the sky at all hours of the day and they didn’t disappoint. Brolly was disoriented once he flew into their space and the allowed Raditz to hunker down in an abandoned nest.

 

Brolly let out a frustrated yell and one of the larger dinosaurs flew over to meet the challenge. It got a hit in only because Brolly didn’t see it coming. It went in for a second strike and Brolly grabbed it hurtling it to the ground and killing it. Raditz watch as Brolly continued rubbing his eyes, he was making the problem worse. Raditz created a ki blast and left it hovering while he moved away. When he was safely hunkered down in another nest he let the ball fly blasting Brolly and incensing him all over again.

 

He immediately returned fire, shooting wildly in the direction the blast had come from. The dinosaurs were alarmed now. They were swarming, Raditz felt a little bad for invading their nesting site but not bad enough to come out of hiding.

 

They surrounded Brolly attacking his from all directions. He tried to fend them of with wild Omega Blasts but eventually raised his shield. He sat in his little bubble rubbing his eyes as the dinosaurs attacked ineffectually. Raditz almost wanted to laugh, he could imagine Parzni in the same position if they were playing hide and seek, except she would actually be crying in an attempt to draw him out,  not rubbing dirt from her eyes.

 

Raditz was truly at a loss. The senzu beans were gone and he could not play cat and mouse with Brolly forever. Already the behemoth was squinting around red eyed. He could see Broly scowling with his frustration.

 

“If you want to hide, Pet, that’s ok. I’ll go back to your father and the other Kakarot clone and destroy them instead,” yelled out Brolly. With one final blast that knocked many of the dinosaurs out of the sky Brolly turned and headed back the way he came. He flew off at full speed leaving it impossible for Raditz to catch up.

 

Raditz could sense both Bardock and Gohan had crawled out of their craters and were attempting to stand. Turles had made the most distance though, he was nearly to the house, half flying half crawling and Brolly was tailing him.

 

‘No’ thought Raditz as he sped up. He was mentally cursing himself for never taking the time to teach Turles more about energy sensing. Turles could do if he concentrated but it was not yet instinctual, and more than likely Turles was in too much pain to focus on anything but reaching his goal.

 

Turles was kneeling on the front lawn of Bardock’s house, clutching his broken ribs, trying to make it to the door. There was a blood trail behind him. Chi-Chi had rushed to him and was attempting to drag him inside her house while the kids looked on from the door. Raditz could sense Brolly was nearby watching, but he wasn’t really trying to draw attention to himself yet. It was Chi-Chi who sensed Brolly first; she abandoned her attempts to help Turles and took a fighting stance.

 

Brolly strode out of the forest with a manic grin. He made a ki blast in his hand a deceptively small one. It would kill Chi-Chi, Turles, and blow up the house killing the kids.

 

Raditz reached Brolly just in time; he launched his full force in moving the behemoth’s arm and throwing off his aim. The blast flew over the house and took out a fair amount of forest and fields.

 

Brolly grabbed Raditz by the throat with his other hand.

 

“Got you,” hissed Brolly, with a smirk

 

 


	43. Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for tags already posted. I hope you haven't gotten this far with out reading the warnings.

## Chapter 43

Surrender

 

“Daddy!” screamed Parzni and she rushed forward. Brolly turned his head slightly to glare at her. Two things happened at once, Raditz drove a blinding ki attack into Brolly’s still sensitive eyes and Chi-Chi tossed Turles over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and raced into the house grabbing Parzni and Goten as she passed them respectively.

 

Brolly tightened his grip even as he fell to his knees rubbing his eyes.

 

Brolly growled like an animal at Raditz “I should kill you,” he ground out. They were both kneeling on the ground, eye to eye. Brolly dragged Raditz closer and shoved his face into his neck smelling him.

 

“I thought that was the plan anyway,” Raditz choked out. Brolly still had quite the grip on his windpipe. Brolly only growled in response. He stood dragging Raditz by the neck through the door of Son House. It was empty of course; Chi-Chi had gone out the back.

 

Brolly then dragged him next door, dropping him in the floor. Brolly rinsed his eyes out at the sink. Raditz took deep gulping breaths with his windpipe finally unrestricted. Brolly glared at him but for the moment made no more moves towards him.

 

Raditz said nothing, but he observed that Brolly was struggling internally. It wasn’t as obvious as when his father had been controlling him but it was something Raditz could possibly exploit. Chi-Chi would have enough time to get away, the kids would be safe.

 

Coming to a decision, and by no means an easy one, Raditz stood and walked upstairs. Brolly thundered up behind him, Raditz evaded his grasp and went into his room. It was just as he left it messy, the bed was unmade, his books were scattered and Parzni’s aircraft collection littered the floor. He kicked most of it out of the way, ignoring Brolly as he was glaring at his back from the door.

 

Raditz quickly shucked off his clothes and left them on the floor. “Let’s get this over with,’ he snapped at Brolly, putting force into his voice to cover up his absolute terror. Brolly didn’t need prompting, he had stepped forward the minute Raditz had stepped out of his pants.

 

Raditz sat on the bed, took a deep breath and waited. Brolly removed his boots, his metal adornments, shucked off his pants as well before pushing Raditz to lie backward. However before Brolly could mount him Raditz turned over on his stomach instead. He pushed his knees up slightly and stuck his ass out, wrapping his tail securely around his waist. Something Nappa had taught him had been useful after all.

 

Raditz could feel Brolly pulling his hips into position and he tried to brace himself. Brolly’s first thrust drew blood and the insane saiyan chuckled at the involuntary moan of pain that Raditz tried to muffle into his pillow. Raditz had grossly underestimated the pain of the stretch after so long. Brolly pushed in slowly first savoring both the pleasure he was receiving and the pain he was causing.

 

Brolly buried his nose in the juncture of Raditz neck and shoulder. His strokes were steady, only increasing his pace slowly. Raditz gritted his teeth, willing himself to remain limp, even as each thrust send a spark off pain shooting up his spine.

 

Brolly moaned with pleasure before shifting his grip. He pulled out slightly as he adjusted his angle and thrusted back in. He set a furious pace, gripping Raditz’s hips and forcing them backward to meet his thrusts. Raditz curled his fingers into the mattress as each thrust pushed him into it. Brolly rammed into Raditz’s prone body with only the instinctual search for release guiding him, his fingers dug into Raditz’s hips. They would be bruised and Raditz briefly wonder if he be alive long enough to despair about the bruises. As Brolly’s thrusts became ragged and uncontrolled Raditz’s bones creaked in protest at the harsh treatment, but he could hear Brolly panting, and hopefully that meant he was close.

 

It did, Raditz could feel the burn of his stretched out insides as Brolly’s seed washed over them. Brolly collapsed forward pressing him down and panting harshly into his ear. Raditz managed to remain conscious.

 

“I still desire you more than I want to kill you,” muttered Brolly as he pushed up to rest on his arms. He remained joined with Raditz and he seemed in no real rush to remove himself. He was glaring down at Raditz, like he was at fault for whatever issue Brolly was having.

 

“I’ll just have to keep you until my desire is worked through,” decided Brolly.

 

“Get off me,” muttered Raditz into the pillow He wasn’t expecting to be heeded, so he was surprised when Brolly did just that. He pulled his member out with a nauseating squelch. Brolly pulled on his pants and picked up his bracelets and pulled those on too, he left his necklace on the floor.

 

Raditz turned over and sat up. He was sore all over but nothing was broken. To his mortification his backside felt almost empty. He forced himself to stand. He really wanted a shower but he wanted to see what Brolly was going to do next, so he wiped away the seed trailing down his legs on the bed sheets and picked up his pants.

 

He heard a strange sound come from Brolly. He thought the bastard was growling at him again but it was more a gurgling sound. Raditz snorted in disbelief as he realized the noise was Brolly’s stomach, though come to think of it was quite hungry himself.

 

“I’ll go find us some food,” he told Brolly, he was quite sure their food stores consisted of maybe a half dozen packs of cookies, six or seven party sized bags of chips and maybe nine total liters of soda, hardly a snack for tow full grown saiyans. Bardock, Turles, and Raditz had eaten well this morning before joining the others at the landing site. However it was past lunch time now, but luckly Chi-Chi had been working on a victory/calming her nerves by cooking meal.

 

Brolly grunted in agreement. He followed Raditz closely as he went over to the Son house for food. Chi-Chi had a meal prepared and wrapped up, obviously in the hope the battle would be over by now. Raditz wasn’t sure what his next step was but if Brolly was preoccupied with him he was destroying anything or killing anyone. Ugh, when did he become so self-sacrificing? It was something in the water of this planet, it was making him soft.

 

 They sat at the Son table, a mockery of many meals Raditz had shared here. As Raditz unwrapped the food and Brolly dug in, Raditz reach out his senses and checked on the others. Chi-Chi, Turles, and the kids had reached the city and were holed up in Capsule Corp. Gohan, Bardock, Vegeta and the others were there too, no doubt they were working on recovering.

 

As Raditz dug into his food he weighed his options. It was obvious that Brolly had lost focus on his original reason for coming to Earth. He was now more focused on taking his pleasure from Raditz and possibly kidnapping him. Raditz certainly wasn’t trying to go along with that, the minute they got off the planet Brolly would probably blow it up.  Brolly arrived in an attack pod, and that wasn’t big enough for both of them, and Brolly seemed determined to get his way. If he disabled Turles and Bardock’s ships somehow Brolly couldn’t take those. Bulma had space ships as well but he was going to focus on what was nearby and out in the open.

 

Once Brolly can’t find a way to leave with his prize, well that’s where Raditz was drawing a blank. He had to find a way to weaken Brolly so he could be killed or make him leave without destroying the planet in his wake. But how?

 

Raditz had more than once slipped things into Nappa’s beer, had he been braver those things would have been poison but that was the past. He was usually supplied those things by Arpu, or he stole them. Where would he get something that would work on Brolly when the crazy bastard seemed not to want to let him out of his sight?

 

“Whatever you’re cooking up, Pet, it’s not going to work,” said Brolly, staring at him from across the table. Raditz jumped slightly startled out of his head space, but he covered it well, considering the ache it sent rocketing up his spine.

 

“Oh? Well then, what are you cooking up?” he asked, he fought not to let the sarcasm drip into his tone but he was sure he was only partially successful.

 

“Hmm,” Brolly hummed. ‘Eating, fucking, sleeping, finding Kakarot’s wench, smaller brat, and yours too, killing them, and then, hmm, I suppose I’ll need another ship if I’m taking you with me,” said Brolly casually, cutting into the sabretooth tiger steak that Chi-Chi had so lovingly prepared for her family.

 

Raditz nearly choked on his bite of dinosaur roast.

 

“Oh, yes, your father, the bigger brat, and the slightly off Kakarot clone, I’ll kill them as well, wouldn’t want them left out,” continued Brolly around a mouthful.

 

“Why are you so hell bent on murdering my family?” said Raditz without thinking. He hadn’t meant to say that, he was trying to avoid excitement and confrontation.

 

“They irritate me, you, I should kill, but I’ve decided not to, you should be grateful, Pet,” replied Brolly smiling. Raditz could only stare at him, the psychopath who was calming planning to murder two injured men, a woman, and three children including his own daughter.

 

“Let’s make a deal,” Raditz said desperately. He wasn’t sure what he could offer to keep Brolly from his chosen course of action but there had to be something.

 

“My father taught me that you shouldn’t make deals with people who have nothing you can’t already take,” said Brolly fixing him with a lustful gaze.

 

“You need a ship,” said Raditz through gritted teeth though he had no intention of getting him a working one.

 

“And when I lay waste to the planet I’m sure I’ll find one,” said Brolly.

 

“I-” started Raditz, but Brolly cut him off sharply.

 

“I’d offer you your brat as a consolation prize, Pet, but you belong to me now, no need for other people’s leavings,” hissed Brolly. The larger saiyan looked angry, well he always looked that way as far Raditz could tell but he look especially pissed of that Raditz dare have a child. He already thought of Raditz as his property, the arrogant bastard. It would be Nappa all over again except this time worst. He had gotten to experience happiness in this second life, freedom that he only had vague notions of before, but now fate or whatever entity out there that hated him had finally decided to put him in a breeder’s place. It was all so much more bitter after having a taste of the good life. 

 

“Yes, on top of general homicide and patricide you have an obsessive need to murder your own daughter too,” shouted Raditz in pure frustration. He slammed a fist into the table and it fell to pieces, scattering the remains of their meal on the floor. His hair flashed gold but he pushed the power down, it wouldn’t help him. It took a full five seconds of silence before he realized what he said, and by that time Brolly had already grabbed him by the throat. The chair broke from the force and Brolly was pinning him down by the neck atop to piece of splintered wood.

 

Brolly glared at the squirming breeder. “Explain, now,” commanded Brolly.

 

 “I bore her, after the-, let go,” Raditz managed to choke out. Brolly eased up just slightly.  Brolly looked at him, his face impassive for a moment, but Raditz could see the gears turning in his head, then he shook his head.

 

“You truly are desperate to save her, I’ll kill her first,” vowed Brolly. He squeezed tighter cutting of Raditz’s protests. Brolly led him like this back to his room, where he was flung on the bed. Brolly didn’t believe him, but Raditz could tell for better or worse it mattered.

 

“I’m not lying, I am capable of having children, it’s reason you’d rather fuck me then kill me,” said Raditz as he sat up, if there was the slightest chance that her parentage would save her he would take it. Brolly ignored him in favor of removing his bracelets. “Brolly, don’t hurt her,” pled Raditz. Brolly pushed him down onto the bed. He stripped Raditz of his pants tearing them in half before throwing them down.

 

Brolly lined his member up with Raditz’s reddened and bruised entrance. He seated himself in the stretched out opening in one smooth motion, setting a furious pace at once. Raditz stopped fighting, stopped trying to talk sense in the monster above him. Brolly buried his nose in Raditz’s neck, lapping his tongue on the wet skin there.

 

Brolly wasn’t interested in playing this time. He was only seeking release. His licking turned to sucking in a way that would bruise. The long moan that punctuated Brolly’s release vibrated right against Raditz’s ear and Brolly slumped forward, pinning the used breeder beneath him.

 

“I don’t believe you, Pet, but I’ll give you a chance to prove yourself,” said Brolly, his breath deceptively soft against the shell of Raditz’s ear.

 

“Prove myself?” repeated Raditz, trying not to squirm under Brolly’s weight. He doubted asking him to move would be successful this time.

 

“Yes, you claim to have bore me a child, do it again and I will spare the girl and you,” said Brolly.

 

“And Earth?” asked Raditz

 

“Hmm, I don’t have anywhere to put you or a child, so Earth can…exist for now,” said Brolly. It was the best he was going to get.

 

“Deal,” Raditz said softly.

 

 


	44. The Deal

## Chapter 44

The Deal

 

It had been a nightmarish three weeks. They were in a broken sort of stalemate. Brolly and Raditz were holed up on Mt. Pao, in a repetitive cycle of eat, fuck, sleep. Raditz had not seen anyone but Brolly in that time though he managed to talk to Chi-Chi over the phone once before Brolly tore it out the wall. The first three days were the worst, they’d eaten all the food that had been in the house. Brolly was more concerned with him running away rather than them eating and Raditz was concerned about the destruction Brolly would cause in the hunt for food. Chi-Chi and Bulma sent food delivered by drone at Raditz’s request, no explanation needed.

 

Raditz was going crazy, he slept uneasily with Brolly beside him, and woke unpleasantly with Brolly inside him. He showered four times a day but it didn’t matter because he could smell Brolly everywhere. It wasn’t that Brolly didn’t shower everyday but that he was constantly touching, grabbing, holding, sniffing, licking, hovering, and fucking, that he was all Raditz could smell. The house was wreaked; Raditz quickly discovered how careless Brolly was with other people’s things. He couldn’t train, or read as Broly got bored watching him and would knock down a tree or blow out a window to entertain himself.

 

They talked a little here and there. Raditz talked about Parzni, it was the only subject Brolly was interested in. He made sure to emphasize the traits she received from Brolly, the faces she made the resembled him, and her early need for violence, which could have easily been from her saiyan blood but he credited Brolly with that as well.

 

He tried to get Brolly to talk about where he had been holed up for the past few years but Brolly would either change the subject or outright ignore him.

 

Raditz became somewhat numb to Brolly’s constant ministrations and often found himself deep in thought as the massive saiyan used him at least three times a day. He tried to sleep through it if Brolly would let him, in fact he slept a lot from having little else to do.

 

When he was awake at first he would sense outward, into the city feeling out the fluctuations in the miniscule ki of the average human. He checked on his injured family members and pondered at every fluctuation in Parzni’s ki. He could sense her training with Goten and Trunks. He missed her like he never thought possible.

 

 He practiced sensing his own energy in the middle of the sleepless nights. He remained as still as possible, blocking out Brolly’s steady breathing, and the chirping of the night time bugs. He could feel the change, a change in the flow of his ki, making way for a new life to form inside.  

 

“You’ll have your proof in about five or six months,” he told Brolly that morning as they ate the assortment of eggs, toast, bacon, and pancakes that Bulma had sent along.

 

Brolly nodded his acknowledgement and continued to gulp down his eggs. Raditz wasn’t sure what to do from here, he had to hope that Brolly would fulfill his end of the bargain but he was slowly destroying the house, how long until he got bored of that and moved on to the city no matter what the deal was?

 

“I have some…things to see to. I didn’t think I’d be on this planet this long. I’ll be back in a few of this planet’s months, you’d better be here or the deal is off and I hunt you down,” said Brolly once he’d finished inhaling his breakfast.

 

Raditz was relieved at that, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take Brolly’s constant presence. His relief was short-lived though.

 

“I want to see my daughter before I go,”

 

 

 

The so called Z Warriors were licking their wounds at Capsule Corp, it had taken two weeks for them to even regain consciousness. Bardock, Turles, Vegeta, and Gohan were recovering faster. Raditz wasn’t sure how much they knew about what was going on, to be honest he was trying hard not to think about it. Chi-Chi and the children had fled there.

 

“WHAT!” shouted Chi-Chi. The sound reverberated throughout the entire Capsule Corp building. Chi-Chi had unknowingly disrupted two experiments, one meeting, and caused Mrs. Brief’s cake to fall.

 

“Send Parzni with the next food delivery, she won’t be hurt, if I thought that I wouldn’t even ask,” said Raditz looking exasperated into the video phone.

 

“You must be out of your mind,” screeched Chi-Chi

 

“Not nearly,” replied Raditz

 

“So we just strap her to a drone like a pig for slaughter?” said Bulma from the side

 

“She won’t be hurt,” said Raditz

 

Chi-Chi was silent for a moment. Her mouth was settled in that half frown, half pout she did when she felt the saiyans in her life were being difficult. Raditz was sure she was going to refuse him. He’d have to go get Parzni, Brolly would follow him, deal or not he’d probably kill everyone recuperating at Capsule Corp and move on to the city.

 

“Fine, but I’m sending Piccolo with her,” said Chi-Chi after a moment of silence.

 

“Thank, wait why Piccolo?” asked Raditz

 

“Everyone else here is still healing,” Chi-Chi said, “I won’t even mention this to Turles, he’s been harder to keep in hospice then Goku,”

 

“Alright, green man it is,” said Raditz. He gave a little wave before hanging up.

 

“Took you long enough,” said Brolly from where he was widening the cracks in the counter, after putting them there the day before.

 

“Do you have to break everything you touch?” snapped Raditz. Brolly smirked at him before rearing back his fist and shattering the stone of the counter top, along with cracking the wood underneath.

 

“It amuses me,” Brolly said, grinning.

 

“Bastard,” muttered Raditz walking past him. Brolly followed behind him as was his annoying habit these past three weeks. Raditz went outside and sat down in the grass. It was burnt and torn up from Brolly’s boredom. The houses both looked worn down, with both front doors actually torn off, this was not home as he’d come to know it but a war zone.

 

It was ironic that he was the one having his home destroyed by the invading saiyan rather than being the invading saiyan but karma was a bitch.

 


	45. Father-Daughter Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And not I am officially out of unposted but completed chapters, no promised on the next set but I'm working on it.

## Chapter 45

 

Father-Daughter Meeting

 

Brolly pushed him back the moment Parzni arrived. He was forced to introduce them while standing behind Brolly. Piccolo was not in sight but Raditz could sense him nearby. Raditz drunk in the sight of her, wanting so bad to just hold her like he did when she was much smaller. He wanted to stroke her head as she rehashed the exaggerated stories Turles told her. He wanted to be woken up by her feet hitting him in the mouth and wonder at how she managed to turn that way in her sleep. He wanted…

 

“I don’t like you,” said Parzni. He wanted to smack her upside the head and teach her the meaning of tack. What kind of a thing was that to say when faced off against the destroyer of her home and family that also happened to be her father. He opened his mouth to reprimand her, but Brolly cut him off.

 

“That’s fine,” replied Brolly, kneeling in front of her. She flinched back taking a rudimentary fighting stance that Brolly ignored.

 

Brolly reached out and brushed the back of his hand against her bangs, they were just like his, along with the dark glare she shot him. Parzni was a good mix of them both but certainly enough of her sire shined through enough that Brolly was in awe of it.

 

“If you’ve hurt my daddy I’m going to beat you up, I’ve been practicing,” threatened Parzni. Brolly actually smiled at that as he stood back up.

 

“You’re very confident, I’ve beaten Earth’s finest already,” Brolly told her.

 

“I don’t care who you beat, you haven’t beaten me,” assured Parzni

 

Brolly laughed and nodded his concession. Then he turned to Raditz. “Tell her the good news, Pet,”

 

Raditz rolled his eyes. “Parzni,” he started coming closer to her and getting down to her level, “You will be getting a new a sibling, not right now but around the beginning of spring,” said Raditz.

 

“Why?” asked Parzni irritably, even so she wrapped her arms around her bearer’s neck and locked them tight.

 

“Because, um…,” started Raditz. His mind searched frantically for a good way to phrase his reply. He glanced at Brolly in desperation but the other saiyan just shrugged at him.

 

“Because we’re working something out and this was the best way to do it,” said Raditz finally.

 

“Ok, I guess,” replied Parzni, muffled somewhat since she’d buried her face in the crook of Raditz neck. Raditz could tell she didn’t completely understand but he was sure he’d be hearing plenty about it in the upcoming months.

 

“I missed you, daddy,” she said sighing contentedly into her bearers neck and wrapping her legs and tail around his waist and arm respectively. Raditz stood bracing her back with his hands and squeezing her close. She lifted her head and leveled Brolly with a glare Chi-Chi would be proud of.

 

“So are you going to leave now, because there’s no room for you,” said Parzni bluntly.

 

“I’ll leave, but I’ll be back before your new sibling gets here,” Brolly told her, either ignoring or not picking up on her hostility. Raditz could feel Piccolo’s ki, it was still and calm much like the Namekian himself. Raditz knew he could hear every word that was being said with those huge ears of his but Raditz was sure he’d already suspected Parzni’s parentage.

 

Parzni didn’t respond, instead she laid her head back down and slid one of her hands into the back of her bearer’s hairline, tangling the stands around her fingers at the root. He felt more than heard her response of ‘Good, go away,’

 

“Have you been keeping up with your training?” asked Raditz. He knew she had, he’d been watching her ki obsessively since they were parted.

 

“Yep, I knocked Trunks flat on his back the other day,” replied Parzni gleefully, “Grandpa said I’m im-, im-pul-sive, but Turly said I have good stinks,” She looked pensive.

 

“I want my toy planes,” she said suddenly sliding down and running into the house.

 

“Don’t eat all the food!” she shrieked out as her feet hit the stairs.

 

The mention of food sent Raditz stomach to a low growl. It was lunch time after all. The drones that Bulma sent had sat the boxed up food on the ground. Brolly had already popped open a container and started eating mashed potato by the handful.

 

Raditz pick up a container and opened it, it was filled with rice balls, and Raditz stuffed them whole into his mouth three at a time. He was on his third container of something or other before Parzni got back.

 

She yelled something in protesting before grabbing a container of sweet buns right out of Brolly’s hand. It was an instinctual reaction that had Brolly pull back his fist to strike her and for Raditz to pull her out of the way. However as Raditz pulled her safely into his arms, Brolly froze in his movements and lowered the offending fist. Raditz could feel the spying Namekian’s ki tense up, and he could feel something box shaped in Parzni’s pocket.

 

He picked up another container, this one containing iced cinnamon rolls and offered it over to Parzni who had dropped the sweet buns while being pulled to her bearer. She accepted them warily and they continued eating.

 

“Jerk,” muttered Parzni as she stuffed the treat into her mouth. The rest of the meal passed in mostly silence, save for the high volume chewing and swallowing that was inevitable when three saiyans sat down to eat. Piccolo remained the entire time, watching over the odd group.

 

When they were done eating Brolly stood. “I’m going to retrieve my ship, you will both accompany me,” he ordered. Parzni laid back on the grass, “I’m sleepy,” she protested.

 

“She can’t fly yet, I’ll put her upstairs,” offered Raditz. Brolly nodded his assent.

 

Raditz picked Parzni up, putting her head on his shoulder as he walked he up the stairs.

 

“What have you got in your pocket?” he whispered to her once he was sure Brolly wasn’t following.

 

“Turly’s box,” she whispered back as they rounded the doorway to Raditz’s room.  He stared at the bed where Brolly had been fucking him for the last few weeks, the one that still smelled heavily of sweat and sex and blood. He turned around and went into his father’s room instead.

 

Bardock’s room was mostly untouched, the door had a hole in it from Brolly hitting it while they argued, but other than that neither had stepped foot in this room. It was much neater than Raditz’s, mostly because Bardock didn’t keep much in his room. His father was quite sentimental; he had a photo book filled with Gohan, Goten, and Parzni. He had pictures of Kakarot as a child and adult, including family photos. He had a picture of Kakarot and Chi-Chi as children with Ox-King’s bulk making up the background. It had pictures of Turles and Raditz with their heads bent over galactic maps, and stuffing their faces with messy treats. However outside of the large book with a well-worn spine, there were no unnecessary knick-knacks to create clutter. Bardock put everything in its place, made the bed, and kept Parzni’s visits short, leaving a utilitarian feel to the room.

 

Raditz laid Parzni on the bed and she slid under the covers even though Raditz was sure she had no intentions of going to sleep. It was with deep unease that he rejoined Brolly outside. The minute they took off towards Brolly’s pod the Nemekian moved following them low. A part of Raditz was annoyed that he didn’t stay to watch over Parzni but if their positions were reversed he’d want to be sure the monster left the planet too.

                                                                                     

They flew swiftly and without words. Raditz kept his senses half trained on Parzni who was moving about the house and on Piccolo who flew low and out of sight. They reached the field where Brolly’s pod had landed, it was filthy but it seemed functional. Raditz looked at it closely, he could see it was an much older model, probably the same as the one he flew his first mission in. Paragus must’ve stored it where Brolly had been hiding. Brolly opened it and fiddled with the controls, running a flight ready analysis, and checking the levels on the automated stasis life support system.

 

Raditz allowed himself to become so engrossed in watching the familiar computer do its work that hardly noticed when Brolly turned and seized him by the chin.

 

“I will be back, Pet,” he hissed threateningly

 

“I’m aware,” replied Raditz

 

“If you are not here when I return, I will destroy this planet and hunt you down,” said Brolly, like he really needed to be told that.

 

“I’m sure,” responded Raditz blankly. Brolly’s eyes drilled into his searching for even the slightest hint of dishonesty. He wouldn’t find it though, Raditz had gone too far in this to run away now, it wasn’t quite bravery but it was bracing him against the near-future.

 

“Tell your brother’s friend to cower like the insects they are and the next time I will treat them as they deserve, beneath my notice,” said Brolly, releasing his hold.

 

“I’ll give them the message,” said Raditz, it wouldn’t be well received he knew, but he did intend on delivering it. He had bought time for the Z Warriors to heal and he had hopefully given Brolly pause from simply blowing the planet sky high. However when Brolly returned in a few months, it would be a new board with a new piece and increased stakes.

hefted itt


	46. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious writer's block lately, I have this whole future arc in my head but I can't get to it yet. I'm working on Chapter 56 now, going to ride the steam as far as possible and then get the rest posted

## Chapter 46

Aftermath

 

Piccolo joined him when Brolly’s ship was but a speck in the sky. They watched it go in silence, there was nothing that needed to be said, Piccolo had heard it all. Raditz was somewhat grateful that it was the Nemekian, he would receive neither scorn nor sympathy from the green man and right now he couldn’t take either of those anyway.

 

“Deliver the message, I need at least 10 showers,” said Raditz before he flew off. In his peripheral vision he saw Piccolo give a small nod. He could sense Piccolo’s ki taking off and making a bee line for West City, to Capsule Corp where the rest of the Z fighters and his father, and Turles were resting. Raditz sighed, there was no turning back, and he refocused his energy on his wandering daughter. He tracked Parzni staring down on the path leading from the house into the thick woods.

 

“Where are you going?” he questioned landing in front of her.

 

“Taking Turly his box,” she said simply, looking at him innocent eyes

 

“And what’s in Turles’ box?” he asked, though he already suspected. Parzni shrugged in response and offered it up to him.

 

It was a simple thing, a plain smooth grey metal box. The only thing marking this box as special was on the top of it, a biometric scanner to secure the contents. If Raditz knew Turles, and he did, very well in fact, the box could only contain extract from the fruit of the Tree of Might. Turles had grown dozens of trees over the years, killing just as many worlds. Turles was too careful, too cunning not to have stockpiled as much of it as possible. In fact Lakasei was often experimenting with the stuff so Raditz knew a stockpile still existed and it was the only thing that Turles would be so desperate to get his hands on. It didn’t heal like a senzu bean but having that power boost go through you, tended to heal quite a bit of damage.

 

Daddy, you take me,” Parzni demanded, bringing her bearer out of his daze

 

“Not right now,” said Raditz,

 

“No, now, Turly needs it,” insisted Parzni. Raditz didn’t bother arguing with her, he just scooped her up started back towards the house.

 

The house, their home, was a war zone. Raditz decided to clean the best he could after plopping a protesting Parzni in the front yard. He could only image Chi-Chi’s face if she saw her home right now, shock, anger and then blame, usually him, but often Turles or her errant father-in-law. It was enough to elicit a chuckle from Raditz as he got started.

 

Raditz started with the broken table from the Son house, and the wrecked cabinet doors these were thrown into the wood pile, it could always be burned later. The bits of countertop, shattered glass, and vases, were swept away and tossed in trash bags. The bent up metal was stockpiled for recycling later on. It still left the holes in the walls, and the front door to Raditz and Bardock’s house was completely off its hinges but it was a start.

 

Parzni glared and grumbled as her bearer worked.

 

Raditz went to his own home, the downstairs wasn’t too bad, they’d never kept much in the way of furniture anyway. Bardock’s room had barely been touched, only the door was crack from Brolly hitting it while they argued. Raditz went into his own bedroom, the room smelled awful a combination of sweat, sex, dried up blood, and misery. The mattress would never be clean in his eyes again, even if he was able to get the multiple stains from Brolly’s seed to wash out.

 

The floor was the same mess as always except the books on the floor were now torn to pieces as well as quite a few article of his clothing. The sheets were stained and torn and tossed about, they could be burned as far as Raditz was concerned. He looked at the carpeting, it had already been filthy from him and Parzni eating on it, and from when she was less than completely potty trained. But now there were blood stains on top of that. He was a saiyan warrior blood shouldn’t bother him, but it did now.

 

Raditz eyes narrowed at the sight of Brolly’s necklace lying innocuously on the floor. He seized it and chucked it out the window. He took the entire bed, frame and all and threw it in the trash pile as well. He tore up the carpeting by hand exposing the wood flooring beneath. The whole time having to ignore Parzni screeching remarks.

 

“That’s my stuff, what are you doing!” she screeched

 

“Hey!” she hollered

 

“Daddy!” she whined

 

“I’m telling Aunt Chi-Chi,” she threatened

 

 “Turles will buy you more stuff, shut up,” he told her when he was done

 

After that, he went back up to the room and threw open the windows. The room still smelled awful, he was exhausted, and he didn’t have a bed anymore.

 

Raditz headed to the shower not even wanting to look at the marks that had been made on him during his three-week long occupation as Brolly’s broodmare and fuck-toy. Brolly’s obsessive penchant for licking and sucking his neck and behind his ear of all things had left purpled bruises. Brolly’s finger prints were scarred into his hips, on his arms, his neck, his thighs, all over.

 

The damage wouldn’t just wash off no matter how much he scrubbed, no matter how raw his skin felt, it had to heal. It shouldn’t take more than a few days, but even that was too long. It wasn’t that he was trying to forget, that was impossible, the child growing in him was more than enough proof to evidence that the dreaded deal had been struck. Brolly would return, and nothing was truly solved by his misery and sacrifice.

 

Raditz got out of the shower and half-heartedly patted his long hair dry. He dug in the back of his closet to retrieve the horrid ugly turtleneck Chi-Chi had given him a couple years ago with some long pants and his boots.

 

Maybe Parzni had the right idea of things, it was time to go see Turles, but first a more unpleasant thing.

 

Ok, you spoiled little shit, we need talk about some stuff and then we’ll take your cousin his box,” he told her coming back down the stairs where she was still waiting.

 

“What stuff,” she asked, still pouting over the pile of things he’d thrown out

 

“Your father, I know before he got here everyone said some things,” said Raditz. That was an understatement, the words insane, and monster came back to him distinctly.  Parzni was a tough girl, she was saiyan it came with the territory, but she’d been asking about her other father for a while and Raditz had never told her anything about him.  He had to see what she was thinking.

 

“You said he was gonna destroy the planet,” she said pointedly

 

“He was, because he was mad at your Uncle Kakarot for beating him up,” he said kneeling down to her level.

 

“Why?” she asked grabbing a stray piece of his hair and twirling it in her fingers.

 

“Some fight that happened when they were really little, smaller than you, even,” Raditz told her as near as he could figure it was the truth.

 

“So…-,” she trailed off, pausing phrase what she wanted to say. She was silent for a moment and Raditz waited, her thoughts were no doubt confused. Her idea of a father had been shaped by her deceased uncle, who was Goten and Gohan’s father and about who stories about were freely distributed, also by Ox-King, and her Grandfather, who both spoiled her. Brolly could not be what she was expecting.

 

“I don’t like him,” she said finally.

 

“I know, but let’s try not to tell him that, he likes you, you’ll hurt his feelings,” said Raditz, 'And get us all killed in the ensuing tantrum,' he thought to himself

 

“But, fathers are supposed to be nice,” she whined. She was disappointed, and she had every right to be.

 

“Well, he didn’t know he was a father, maybe he’ll get better at it,” he told her

 

“Maybe,” she sighed

 

“Until then, let’s go see Turles,” said Raditz, knowing nothing had been really resolved but he had to let Parzni sort through how she felt before he could get any further.

 

“Yea! And we can tell him I need new stuff,” she said happily as he lifted her into his arms. He took off towards the city, towards the Z Fighters and their unknown reaction to the message the Nemekian had certainly delivered by now.

 


	47. Father and Son

## Chapter 47

Father and Son

 

They came upon West City slowly, mostly because Raditz was in no rush to be there. He felt out the ki of the beaten Z warriors, they and Bardock and Turles were all in the same room. The closer he got the more he wanted to turn back and the thought of that made him a little sick. He was saiyan warrior; regardless of what Brolly or Nappa seemed to think. He was not afraid of the opinions of some backwater planet’s defenders.

 

The landed in the back yard of Capsule Corp and Raditz let Parzni lead the way into the kitchen where Chi-Chi and Bulma sat sipping tea. He only hoped it wasn’t the tea that was supposed to calm the nerves because that stuff only made Chi-Chi more irritable.

 

She was glaring at him, yep, Chi-Chi was irritated, and heads, Raditz’s more than likely, were going to roll.

 

Hi, Aunt Chi-Chi,” said Parzni as Chi-Chi stood and began animatedly checking her over for injuries, feeling along her skull and limbs individually and using her hawk like eyes to search for the tiniest scratch. She didn’t find anything and refocused on Raditz. She softened her glare just a bit, he must have looked terrible.

 

“Parzni, why don’t you go and play with Trunks and Goten,” Chi-Chi asked, though her tone implied that it really wasn’t a request. Parzni pouted but she sensed she wasn’t going to win the fight and sulked off up to Trunk’s room.

 

“Raditz, what happened?” asked Chi-Chi exasperated, was that concern he detected?

 

Raditz didn’t really know how to answer her, but he open his mouth to tell her…something and Bulma cut him off.

 

“Okay, so Piccolo told us that you and Brolly made some sort of deal and that he’s coming back, he literally said you were going to give Brolly a child then he left, I thought you were trading Parzni when you called but she’s still here, and how could you, so what is going on, Piccolo was really vague on the details,” inserted Bulma

 

The Nemekian had covered the basics without divulging the more private issues at hand, perhaps he just chickened out of the long explanation. Whether Raditz liked it or not an explanation needed to be given, the Z Fighters had to be prepared for Brolly’s return.

 

“We made a deal, it’s complicated, I’d really only like to tell this story once,” he said, though he really didn’t want to tell this story at all. The Z Warriors were one thing, but how was his father going to react. It was stupid, he’d already gone through this twice now, telling his father he was a breeder and then having Parzni. He knew Bardock couldn’t possible blame him for rolling over and letting that monster breed him like chattel but the fear still creeped up on him.  

 

They marched down to one of Bulma’s many labs, each step sending Raditz’s nerves bubbling. Bulma in all her generosity had her lab converted to a fully equipped medical center for the Z Warriors. There wounds were severe enough that all of them should have been in the hospital but no one really wanted to explain the group’s grievous injuries to anyone.

 

Bulma had six beds in the room, Bardock, Turles, and Gohan on one side, Krillen, Yamcha and Tien on the other. Vegeta must have been healing up somewhere else, or already back to training knowing his stubbornness.

 

Krillen was the worst off, his face and chest had been severely burned and he was wrapped in mummy-like bandages. His legs were splinted and his right hand was in a cast. Yamcha’s ribs had been wrapped and he had bandages plaster over his cheeks and nose. Tien’s left leg had been crushed so it was in a cast and suspended to prevent movement. His third eye was complete wrapped up, and the others still show signs of bruising.

 

Bardock’s chest was bandaged up as well but he was sitting up in a meditative pose. Turles was scowling across the room at the triclops who was returning the favor.  The space pirate looked the least worn down but his leg was splinted and he a neck brace on. Gohan was sleeping peacefully, bandages covered his body in completely but Raditz wasn’t sure if it was necessary or Chi-Chi going overboard. The young demi-saiyan had his school books on a bedside table so Raditz took that as assurance that he wasn’t hurting too bad. Oddly enough, Gohan was also wearing bright green ear plugs, but that was probably just due to Turles’ obnoxious snoring.

 

There was tension in the air, that Raditz attributed to Turles and Tien but he also noticed a metal tray impaled into the wall between Yamcha and Krillen’s beds and Yamcha appeared to be glowering at Bardock.

 

Bardock opened his eye and immediately locked on to Raditz. Raditz could feel his father’s gaze almost as a physical thing. It bled concern, relief, and love.

 

“Raditz, what’s going on,” demanded the triclops, sitting up in his sickbed.

 

“Shut up you three eyed bug,” shouted Turles, as he leapt to his feet as well, his glower changing into a full-blown challenge.

 

We need answers, Brolly’s coming back, but why did he leave in the first place? What kind of deal did Raditz strike with him?” asked Tien, with just a hint of suspicion.

 

The going theory since they arrived here to heal and the Z Warriors learned that Brolly was still on the planet holed up with Raditz on Mt Pao was that Raditz was turning on them, somehow convincing Brolly to take him on as a follower and destroy the planet.

 

Bardock was sick of it. He tried to mediate between the three stooges and Turles for a while but there was only so much of insulting his child he was going to take, especially when he knew what was really going on.

 

His first outburst had psychically planted a meal tray in between the bed of the monk and the bandit. The second had reopened much of the monk’s wounds. The third had blinded the bandit for three days.

 

QUIET!” shouted Bardock. His verbal command along with a powerful psychic suggestion had the entire room quieted. His years of traveling to places of psychic resonance weren’t a complete waste. He could see Tien shrugged of the command but the three clops shut up anyway.

 

“I know you all want answers and you’ll get them, but for right now, you’re going to leave my son alone,” said Bardock leaping from his bed and walked quickly out the door grabbing Raditz as he passed him.

 

Bardock didn’t speak, not until they’d flown to the plains, not far off from where Raditz died the first time. 

 

“Son, come here,” commanded Bardock. It was whispered, a request more than anything else but Raditz felt himself moving before he’d even consciously thought too. Bardock extended his arms in a welcoming gesture.

 

That was it, Raditz’s wall he’d built over that last few weeks broke he folded into Bardock’s embrace, letting everything else fade away.

 

“It’s okay now, I’ve got you, I love you,” said Bardock into his hair. He repeated it over and over like a mantra, burning it into Raditz’s mind as fell into deep sleep.

 

 

 

 


	48. As it Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...been awhile...um....Writer's Block

## Chapter 48

As it Comes

 

 

When Raditz woke it was to the night’s sky over them. Raditz told his father everything, the chase, the flying dinosaurs, letting Chi-Chi get away, and him leading Brolly upstairs to give the bastard what he wanted. He told him about Brolly’s interest in Parzni, his own desperation to save her, and the rest of their family from Brolly’s possessive rage. He told his father he wasn’t really sure what came next.

 

Bardock listened quietly stroking his son’s long hair. He had a few stories of his own to tell.

 

“I had another vision, it was short and I wasn’t able to get anything more out of it but I saw Brolly playing with an infant in its crib, and then Chi-Chi picked the baby up and I could see its tail,” said Bardock. It was a simple vision, but for Raditz it sent his mind whirling, Brolly was going to stay, Chi-Chi was alive, but where were his father, Turles, Gohan, or Goten?

 

“I’m not sure exactly what it means for all of us but I get the feeling that I am a spectator of the event,” Bardock was saying. So his father was alive, that was good.

 

“Great, Nappa all over again,” muttered Raditz. Hell was starting to look much more inviting.

 

“Let’s take these events as they come for now, as for your brother’s friends, I think Brolly will actually keep his word as far as they are concerned so they need to leave him be when he does show up,” reasoned Bardock

 

“They’ll want answers I don’t want to give,” replied Raditz he knew at this point he was just being childish, but the matter of his…gestating just felt private.

 

“You’re going have a child, another one anyway, I don’t think any harm will come from the truth, especially if we want them to stay away from Brolly when he returns,” said Bardock. Raditz’s face remained stubborn.

 

“I’ll explain if you don’t want to,” offered Bardock. Raditz let out a deep sigh and nodded it was time to head back.

 

Bardock led the way back to Capsule Corp, it was quite late now so he was expecting everyone to be asleep now. However what they found upon landing was that everyone was wide awake and waiting for them.

 

They entered the converted lab with trepidation; they hadn’t quite left on the best terms. Far from the tense feelings they left behind the whole room thrummed with something somber. Yamcha looked guilty, Krillen looked shamefaced, and neither of them looked at Raditz or Bardock when they came through the door. Tien looked Raditz in the face, and Raditz could see pity in them.

 

They’d figured it out it seemed. Maybe the Nemekian had come back?

 

Raditz took in the rest of the room. Bulma practically bubbled with curiosity. Vegeta had reappeared and he looked bored. Goten sat on the floor cross-legged, pouting.  Chi-Chi and Gohan looked crossly at Parzni who was pouting.

 

‘There’s the culprit,’ thought Raditz as looked at his daughter.

 

 Tien was the first to speak. He apologized for believing that Raditz had turned on them, and some other things that Raditz really wasn’t paying attention to. The other two knuckleheads chimed in too. Raditz was trying to decide whether to be angry at Parzni or not, he supposed he really couldn’t be.

 

“Are you really gonna have a baby? Parzni said so but I told her and Goten that wasn’t possible but even my dad says it’s true,” said Trunks, Raditz wasn’t quite sure where the boy had popped out from, but just like his mother his eyes were lit with curiosity.

 

“Yeah I am,” responded Raditz, clutching his flat stomach. He could see Trunks had more questions for him but Bulma beat him to the punch.

 

“This is amazing; could I get an ultrasound, and a blood draw? How common is this amongst saiyans? Could I take a few 3D pictures of your insides, it won’t hurt, it’s a new invention?” rattled off Bulma quickly, even the others looked dizzy.

 

“No to all of that,” Raditz told her, Bulma looked crestfallen.

 

“Look, when Brolly comes back we’ll be ready for him if we use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train-” started Yamcha

 

“You might give him the equivalent of a papercut, not that I care that much about your lives but Brolly is too powerful for you, and he said if you stay out of his way he won’t bother you,” said Raditz

 

The others nodded, for lack of any comebacks.

 

“Huh, you know I can’t believe we didn’t realize she looks just like him,” said Krillen more to himself than anyone.

 

“I don’t look anything like that jerk,” hissed Parzni angrily. Raditz see now she had few scrapes and bruises, she and Trunks must have gotten into another fight.

 

“Parzni,” said Gohan in a warning tone.

 

“Wait, so Vegeta you knew the whole time and you didn’t say anything, I thought Raditz had left some poor girl heartbroken, and she left she left Parzni on the doorstep in a basket,” said Bulma. Raditz laughed at that, was that the story that had been going around? Bulma certainly had an active imagination.

 

Raditz laughing made the others look at him with a funny face, they’d thought the same more or less. It wasn’t helped that Gohan and Turles laughed too.

 

“Why weren’t you enjoying your fairytale?” snapped back Vegeta rolling his eyes at her.

 

“Trunks should apologize, he called me a liar,” demanded Parzni. Trunks made a face, he might have been wrong but he wasn’t going to apologize without a fight.

 

“No way! She attacked me!” Trunks yelled

 

“For calling me a liar!” Parzni yelled back

 

“You called me stupid,” shot back Trunks

 

“You called Goten stupid!” screamed Parzni

 

“Yeah,” piped in Goten

 

“I called Goten an idiot there’s a difference,” pointed out Trunks. Goten nodded a bit.

 

“Well, you are stupid, and you cheated,” argued Parzni

 

“Yeah, Trunks that wasn’t very nice,” said Goten

 

“So what it’s my game,” said Trunks indignantly

 

“Well I don’t want to play video games with you anymore,” said Goten

 

“I want to break your face,” huffed Parzni

 

“Let’s do something else then we can leave Parzni here,” offered Trunks

 

“Okay,” said Goten brightly following Trunks’ lead. Parzni practically hissed in anger.

 

“Trunks, apologize for calling Parzni a liar, for calling Goten and Parni stupid, and for cheating at the video game,” order Bulma absentmindedly, she and Vegeta were still in a heated silent argument.

 

“Parzni tell Trunks your sorry for hitting him,” ordered Chi-Chi sternly

 

“But Aunt Chi-Chi I’d be fibbing,” remarked Parzni stubbornly

 

“Parzni,” warned Chi-Chi

 

“Daddy!” yelled Parzni

 

“Listen to your aunt,” muttered Raditz, honestly did she really think he was going to respond any differently. With much huffing and puffing, apologies were exchanged and Trunks and Goten went to find something to do without Parzni.

 

“Anyway it’s been a long day, a long week really, and while we’re all here anyway Chi-Chi I have to tell you that you will not be happy when you see your house,” said Raditz

 


	49. Rebuilding on the Past

## Chapter 49

Rebuilding on the Past

 

“We need three bedrooms at least,” said Bardock, through a mouthful of dumplings

 

“Four,” said Raditz nodding his head in Turles’ direction, his mouth stuffed with brownies

 

“No thanks, I prefer my ship,” said Turles, turning his now empty box over in one of his hands, the other holding the fork he was using to guide noodles to his mouth. They had briefly entertained the idea of force feeding the fruit from the Tree of Might to Gohan but Raditz didn’t feel right forcing the boy to eat the fruit from the tree of might knowing how the boy objected to the origins of the fruit. So Turles had gulped it down instead, it had helped him heal faster and now he was up and about being a menace to Bulma and the rest.

 

“I’m not sharing with any stupid babies,” said Parzni glaring down directly at her bearer’s stomach. She’s wasn’t even eating, Gohan had talked with her about the joys and responsibilities of being an older sister and she’d been downright melancholy ever since.

 

“Parzni-,” started Raditz

 

“She’s got a point, this baby will be a boy more than likely so when they get older they wouldn’t want to share a room,” pointed out Chi-Chi from where she was dragging a brush through Raditz’s hair. The Son house was repairable, but Bardock had decided to simply replace theirs.

 

“Fine,” said Raditz, wincing a little as Chi-Chi worked through a stubborn knot.

 

Now obviously you’ll need furniture and let’s try to not break it all this time,” said Chi-Chi, moving on to another section.

 

“Why?” said Bardock, Turles and Raditz at once. Chi-Chi sighed. Raditz ate another handful of brownie.

 

“Raditz you have to eat healthier than that,” said Chi-Chi pointing the brush towards the plate of string beans in front of Gohan.

 

“No, I’ve seen your idea of healthy, I’ll starve first,” refused Raditz after force swallowing his treat.

 

“Raditz,” said Chi-Chi threateningly

 

“Father,” called Raditz

 

“Let him eat what he wants,” said Bardock swiping the string beans. Chi-Chi frowned at him but didn’t argue. She didn’t even bat Raditz with the brush.

 

Instead, she’d turned to Gohan who’d been quietly eating his own food and put some squash on his plate. He didn’t complain. She tried to do the same to Goten but he just scraped it over on Gohan’s plate as well.

 

They now had some sketchy plans about what they needed, so Turles and Bardock went to go talk to Mr. Briefs to see what they had. Chi-Chi bound up Raditz’s hair, he imagined it was from boredom or something, then she took Goten and Parzni to the park to make them get along after yesterday’s fight. That just left Raditz and Gohan at the table. They were finished eating, Raditz was reading, Gohan was alternating between staring at his uncle and looking down at his empty plate.

 

“What’s wrong?” asked Raditz without looking up

 

“Nothing,” said Gohan quickly. Raditz put the book down.

 

“Gohan, tell me what’s bothering you,” insisted Raditz, turning towards him. They sat on the same side with an empty chair between them.

 

“It’s just, I couldn’t do anything. He, Brolly just tore through us like we were nothing and he, he shouldn’t have, and now we can’t do anything again and he’s going to come back,” said Gohan with tears in his eyes. Raditz slid over into the empty and took Gohan’s head in his hands.

 

“Gohan look at me, this isn’t your fault. You can’t blame yourself. This isn’t anyone’s burden but mine, okay?” said Raditz, looking his nephew directly in the eyes. He was sure it wasn’t the most comforting thing he could have told his nephew but it was all he could think of.

 

Gohan didn’t nod his head in agreement or even acknowledge his uncle’s words outside of wiping the tears from his eyes, but Raditz knew he’d been heard. The rest of the Z Fighters were in much the same state, they felt guilty, and they made themselves scarce. The monk had gone back to his home on Turtle Island to finish healing, Tien had healed his eyes quickly through meditation and Chiaotzu’s psychic help, and two went off to wherever they normally were, and Yamcha had gone back to where ever he lived when he wasn’t being annoying.  Bulma was being exceptionally nice to Raditz since she still wanted to study him like a lab rat, so the Son family was still at Capsule Corp making plans for renovations. Vegeta had disappeared with Trunks after Bulma tried to grill him for his self-admittedly limited information on breeders and saiyan mating practices.

 

Gohan was trying to be excited about the baby, but Raditz knew that every time he thought about the cousin he would soon have he just felt guilty and torn. Goten actually was excited for the baby, but mostly because he didn’t know what was going on. Parzni wasn’t speaking to him half the time, she thought she was being replaced or whatever other ridiculous things children came up with in situations like this.

 

Raditz was the only one keeping a clear head. He would have this child and love it, the same as Parzni before it, but he would be plotting the whole time he was pregnant.  He had to find a way to weaken and kill Brolly when he came back.

 

He kept thinking about the weeks he spent with the monster, avoided his own thoughts or feelings in that time period and focusing on Brolly’s actions and habits. How light a sleeper Brolly was, he’d never sneak up on him. He thought about the chase, how Brolly had quickly adapted to using his hearing when he’d lost his sight, he was smarter than looking at him would give him credit for. Brolly was arrogant too, but he usually could back it up, Raditz would bet he did not handle setbacks well. He thought about how Brolly would spend hours just staring at him, the bastard was not easily distracted. Brolly was paranoid too, his father had done a number on him in that regard, he didn’t like to be approached from behind.  Brolly also had poor impulse control and a limited understanding of personal relationships. 

 

That meant Brolly didn’t have many friends, he probably never had any and he was incapable of making new ones. He was however very capable of making enemies. Raditz would need to reach out the seedier networks and find someone willing to help him. Where was Turles when he needed him?


	50. Interlude: Turles

## Chapter 50

Interlude: Turles

 

Turles left his uncle and the old man scientist after a while, Bardock had pretty much nailed down the price and type of capsule he was buying, well, that Turles was buying. Now they were discussing the finer points of spaceship engines so Turles took off. He decided to head for his ship back on Mt Pao, just to cool his head.

 

Turles was angry, he was so angry he couldn’t even express his anger. Some of it came from the extract of the fruit that he’d consumed. Lakasei had done a lot of research over the years, he found that the fruit’s power boosts leveled out after a while and they were not good for long-term mental stability. As someone who valued their wits, Turles had made a vow to avoid the fruits if possible. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t use the cache he had if he needed to, just he wouldn’t unless he really needed to. 

 

Right now, if gulping down every drop would let him kill Brolly, he’d do it. However Brolly was too strong, even if he forced the stuff down Gohan’s throat there was no certainty it would be enough. He had to watch his little cousin suffer, and he hated it.

 

On top of that, the fact that Raditz hadn’t told him. He wouldn’t say that he told Raditz every dirty secret in his closet but he told him the important stuff. The fact that Raditz had not once pulled him to the side while they were preparing for Brolly’s arrival and told him the whole truth, well it made him angry because he didn’t want to admit that it hurt.

 

Raditz was his best friend, even when he was the weak little thing that survived his first mission by a hair, that had been pulled from the healing tank much too quickly. Turles had taken an immediate shine to the frail child, even as his mother was telling him the boy would probably not survive. He helped him learn to walk on his tiny legs and watched his baby cousin defy the odds and survive his ordeal enough to be sent out the second mission of his life.

 

His Uncle hadn’t really cared then, he had gotten back from his mission, seen the boy, looked shocked and turned right around to go on another mission. Raditz’s mother had been shunned after that, sent off by the higher powers to work in the plants that produced food for the hungry populous of Planet Vegeta and Raditz was practically alone from that point on. Turles was the one that looked out for him.

 

Bardock would spend his time off his missions either drinking himself into a stupor, or visiting his mate. Turles was the one to seek out his small cousin and take him along while he escaped combat lessons. The two were inseparable when they were together, even when he ran away, ditching the Planet Trade Organization and becoming wanted by the Cold and the Saiyan Empires, he had made plans to go back for Raditz.

 

Then he’d heard of the so-called meteor that had hit the planet, that lie gave to the truth quickly though, Freeza had it out for all saiyans, bounties on their heads, rewards for their hearts. Raditz was lost to him and he went into hiding. His grief at the time was another wave of rage; it was the emotion that came easiest for him. He killed without the promise of profit, and he was still too scared, too weak to face the person behind it all, Freeza.

 

Turles was captured by Freeza’s men, and tortured, because of his likeness to his Uncle who had defied Freeza. He told them it was a common face among the third class and that he’d never heard of the man named Bardock. They didn’t care, the recorded his pain for Freeza, but then they screwed up and he’d escaped. They told Freeza he was dead, he went along with it.

 

He found the seeds to the Tree of Might and made plans for revenge, but there was never enough power. The surge would level out and he needed more and more of it. So he amassed a crew and they destroyed worlds by the dozens, harvesting more and more of the fruit. However the power was still not enough, and then he heard that a saiyan had killed Freeza. It took the wind out of him for a while but he just did what he’d been doing, gaining more power destroying more lives, branching out in the vacuum created by Freeza’s demise.

 

Then he came to Earth, and by then he was so long gone in the dark, in his own pain and causing it that he didn’t care if Kakarot resembled his long-dead Uncle, or that he’d found other saiyans after so long of only hearing whispers. He was arrogant and he was obsessed, and he lost. His crew was killed or hobbled, and he barely managed to crawl away in the aftermath of it all. To make all so much worse, he asked around about the saiyan who defeated him, he was the same saiyan who killed Freeza, and the same saiyan that had killed Raditz. Raditz had been with Freeza the whole time and he hadn’t known he was alive.

 

He’d lost the seeds, and with them access to the great, and easy power they promised him but he still had his other enterprises. He healed Lakasei, who had been barely clinging to life, needing the Beenz’s brain which the little imp provided after he was done bemoaning the loss of his brother. Only pieces of Cacao had survived enough that Lakasei was able to eventually rebuild him with a few more mechanical parts. Amond had been severely injured but he was the first to ditch Turles when he realized the Tree seeds were gone, normally Turles would have hunted him down and killed him but let it go.

 

Turles ditched Lakasei for a while, just to wander around and embrace the pure brutality of beating up those weaker than him just for the fun of it. He ruined other people’s operations just so they’d have a bad day and he carried on like that for a while, pissing people off where ever he went. Then he ran into his uncle on Kapoli. His uncle was alive and more importantly so was his little cousin.

 

Turles arrived on Earth, and let Raditz pull him into this crazy thing they called a family with Kakarot’s woman, and two brats, with little Parzni who he adored, and his Uncle who was all changed-for-the-better now. He still had a criminal empire to run, but he got to be the nuisance of the family too. It was a little sickening but he got comfortable with it. Raditz being a breeder made no difference to him, when he asked about the father of his little cousin’s sprog, Raditz told him it was a rogue saiyan he’d run into, that the saiyan was now dead. That was true but he never said it was Brolly, the same saiyan that they told him Vegeta had been afraid to face. They told him Brolly was some kind of Uber Super Saiyan, a mutant freak with power that seemed endless. They told him about Brolly, Raditz did not tell him that Brolly was the same rogue saiyan that raped him.

 

Turles was angry with Raditz, he’d never been angry with Raditz before and he wasn’t really sure how to handle it. If it were his Uncle he’d punch him, if were Chi-Chi he’d break something, if it were Gohan or Goten he’d ruin something of theirs a book, or a toy, if it was Ox-King he’d trip the giant bastard up and watch him fall with that dopy look on his face, if it were Parzni he’d threaten not to take her the next time he went treasure hunting, but it was Raditz and he didn’t know how to be mad at Raditz. He’d have to do the mature thing and talk to him about no matter how queasy that made him.

 

 


	51. Wayward

## Chapter 51

Wayward

 

Raditz left Gohan to find their wayward cousin. Something had felt off with Turles earlier, his responses had been short and it wasn’t because of the noodles, Turles normally had no problems gabbing off with a mouthful of food. As he left he could sense Gohan was also flying away, more than likely to train, it was the only thing the boy could do to make himself feel better. Raditz almost wanted to go back to comfort the boy but he didn’t have the time for that.

 

He spread his senses outward, checking each of his family member’s familiar ki signatures out of habit, Goten and Parzni chasing each other at the park, Chi-Chi watching over them, Ox-King had joined her it seemed, Bardock was still in Mr. Brief’s little indoor zoo, and Turles was halfway back to Mt. Pao.

 

Raditz cursed silently, he hoped Turles wasn’t about to take off to some seedy intergalactic bar or something. He needed to talk to him before he left. Raditz took to the skies in a hurry, hoping to catch up. He had to clear the air between them and get Turles’ help in figuring out how to take Brolly down.

 

Raditz could sense that Turles had landed at the house. It looked like he was just walking around absorbing the damage that had been done. Turles and Chi-Chi had already surveyed the damage earlier. It was a little funny actually that Turles had to carry Chi-Chi out there after she’d demanded to go. Turles had threatened to drop her, but they’d obviously made it back without any major damage to either of them. 

 

 When Raditz arrived Turles was leaning over something in the grass. He didn’t move as Raditz walked over and peeked over his shoulder. It was Brolly’s necklace, the one he’d chucked earlier.

 

“I thought I threw that further than that,” Raditz said, wrinkling his face in distaste

 

“You’ve got a lousy arm then,” said Turles, normally Raditz would expect a joking, jovial tone from him but his tone was flat.

 

Brolly’s necklace was mostly hidden in tall grass, but its gold glinted in the afternoon sun.  It was really no wonder that Turles’ greedy eye had fallen on it.

 

“You can have it if you want,” said Raditz

 

“Thanks, but, it’s not jewelry, this jewel is actually an amplifier, but for what I’m not sure,” said Turles still looking at the necklace with a critical eye.

 

“An amplifier?” repeated Raditz, thinking on what that could mean, Paragus had been controlling Brolly somehow. It would take a lot of power to contain someone like Brolly and if Turles was right then Brolly’s clothes were decked out with matching pieces of the amplifier jewelry. His boots, his bracers, his belt, his necklace, and he remembered there had been a crown as well. Brolly was still wearing the means to control him, they just had to figure out how.

 

“What, you figured out something, or are you going to leave me in the dark again,” said Turles finally looking back at him, the last part sounded a bit bitter.

 

“Leave you in the dark? I’ve never left you in the dark,” said Raditz

 

“Oh, no? The entire time we preparing to face Brolly you never mentioned he was Parzni’s sperm donor, you lied to me,” said Turles picking up the necklace and standing up.

 

“I-, I didn’t lie. I told you Parzni’s father was a rogue saiyan, and he was dead. I thought that was true at the time. When I found out that wasn’t the case I was terrified. I guess I didn’t think I needed to tell you. When I refused to fight and you defended me, I thought you figured it out and I didn’t want to talk about it,” said Raditz

 

“Hm, well, it seems obvious now but no I hadn’t, I defended you because you’re my cousin and if you didn’t want to go up against that monster that was your decision,” said Turles. Raditz was visibly taken aback at that sentiment.

 

Raditz made to say something else but Turles cut him off.

 

“So what about the amplifier?” asked Turles briskly, he obviously wanted to move on from this conversation

 

“Paragus was using a device to control Brolly, according to Gohan it was in the crown that shattered when Brolly broke free of his father’s control. Whatever type of control it was, Brolly has these jewels everywhere, he still does, they must all be amplifiers,” replied Raditz. He felt relief roll through him, he’d found Turles and just as he’d suspected would happen, a plan had fallen into place. Raditz grinned widely; he could hug Turles right now for being so brilliant.

 

“I’ll put some feelers out, if we can recreate the control device, we’ll have Brolly long enough to crack his skull open,” said Turles, he brushed past Raditz and started towards the side of the mountain where he kept his ship. Raditz followed him, a little shocked at the continued cold shoulder.

 

“You’re going yourself? Why can’t Lakasei do the legwork?” asked Raditz, he surprised himself with how much he didn’t want Turles to go. Turles was his best friend, and perhaps he should have told him the whole story, but was he really going to leave over this?

 

“I have an unethical scientist in mind who might have some information but he’d love to get his grimy hands on Lakasei, he’s the last of his kind and all that,” explained Turles without looking back. They reached the ship and Turles opened the door remotely.

 

“Turles!” chided Raditz climbing in after him, Turles was already at the computer setting the destination.

 

“Did Parzni know who her father was before this whole mess?” asked Turles turning to face him.

 

“No! I-, I couldn’t, she-, I didn’t want her to think I didn’t want her,” said Raditz. Turles’ expression softened at that. He took a deep breath in and out, willing himself to remember that the fruit was affecting him, it took his anger and it seemed to multiply it.

 

I’m not mad, I really just rather handle this myself, it’s a short trip, I’ll be back before the new brat gets here,” promised Turles, he embraced Raditz and gave him a small forced smile as the younger saiyan got off the ship.

 


End file.
